Mundo Pokémon el lado que no quieres ver
by dai16117
Summary: Alguna vez te preguntaste si ¿El mundo Pokémon es como nos lo dicen?, o ¿acaso padres, entrenadores y profesores nos dicen solo lo que queremos escuchar de el? hay algo que no vemos, que esta oculto en lo más profundo de bosques, lagunas, mares y desiertos. Pocas son las personas que han podido apreciar a la naturaleza en ese estado, (mal resumen lose)


**Mundo Pokémon: el lado que no quieres ver**

_Alguna vez te preguntaste si ¿El mundo Pokémon es como nos lo dicen?, o ¿acaso padres, entrenadores y profesores nos dicen solo lo que queremos escuchar de el? hay algo que no vemos, que esta oculto en lo más profundo de bosques, lagunas, mares y desiertos. Pocas son las personas que han podido apreciar a la naturaleza en ese estado, y en muchas ocasiones ese placer solo es disfrutado por aquellos que dedican su vida al estudio de los Pokémon, y alguno que otro __**desafortunado**__ que se topa con estas situaciones. Todos hemos tenido preguntas sobre este mundo. Pero alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Qué pasa cuando un Pokémon crece demasiado? ¿Qué pasa cuando hay un Pokémon vagando libre en una región en la que no debería? ¿Cómo llego ese Pokémon hasta ahí? Peor aun ¿Qué consecuencias trae a las personas? De algo estoy seguro, algo esta pasando en hoenn. Algo esta cambiando no se si para bien o para mal. Pero estoy seguro de que no será solo aquí y que esto es solo el inicio._

Capitulo 1

Un inicio, Una muerte

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Por que nos atacan?- Pregunto el profesor Abedul gritando mientras retrocedía rápidamente, varios pasos tardo en chocar de espaldas con un gran árbol y varios arbustos.

-¡Por que le golpeo con una piedra!- Conteste gritando mientras al igual que el retrocedía, me encontraba a su derecha donde había mas arboles a si que la zona que tenia a mi alrededor era mas oscura, termine chocando con 2 arboles que se encontraban muy juntos.

-¡Grrhhh!- rugió con ánimo el que parecía ser el líder de los mightyena, que desde lo alto de una pequeña colina observaba como 8 de los suyos nos rodeaban y se preparaban para atacar.

Sentía temor en ese momento, pero me distrajo observar que atardecía. La luz naranja del sol atravesaba los arboles y colinas, además iluminaba las pocas nubes que se encontraban presentes. Un ligero resplandor de algo en el cielo tomo mi atención solo segundo mas, pues de inmediato volví a mi problema original y vi nuevamente como esa luz naranja bañaba el pelaje de estos Pokémon, era indescriptible verlos reunirse enfrente de nosotros, tan fuertes, tan fieros, tan elegantes, pero aun a si, era muy preocupante el por que se reunían.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo abedul en voz baja, mientras me observaba fijamente como si yo tuviera la solución a este problema.

Mientras, yo me recargaba en uno de los dos árboles, de inmediato sentí un calor familiar -¡Que tranquilidad!- pensé mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. Me sentí aliviado al sentir aquella presencia. Sabía que estaríamos bien si podía manejar la situación. El profesor abedul me vio extrañado, pues cuando giro para ver como me encontraba, yo sonreía. Aun que de inmediato su atención se volvió a los mightyena.

-¡Blaziken usa lanzallamas!- Grite, y pocos segundos después salió un gran Pokémon rojo de atrás de algunos arbusto de tamaño considerable. Dando un salto de unos ocho metros en el aire, pero cuando estaba a dos de tocar el suelo disparo lanzallamas que lo mantuvo unos instantes mas en vuelo. El fuego que lanzaba iba directo en contra los mightyena, que no tuvieron otra opción que correr y buscar protección para no ser chamuscados por el tremendo rio de fuego que blaziken liberaba.

El Pokémon de fuego toco suelo al parar su ataque de lanzallamas, el cual hizo retroceder varios metros a los mightyena. Pero no basto para convencerlos de que se retiraran y al contrario de ahuyentarlos, los motivo a venir por más. Cerré fuerte la mandíbula mientras veía que regresaban, en ese momento me percate de que su líder me miraba fijamente, a si que respondí de la misma forma. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, el lo tomo como un desafío. Su pelo se erizo. Yo seguía observándolo y por su parte, parecía decidido a atacarnos, mientras yo reflexionaba -¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?- Un segundo más tarde me decidí.

-¡Blaziken utiliza llamarada!- Dije fuertemente. Esté al escuchar la orden genero fuego de su boca y lo mantuvo ahí unos instantes para después liberarlo contra la jauría de mightyena salvajes, que no pudieron evitar el poderoso ataque. Después, cuando el fuego seso vi que en varios de ellos, incluido en el líder de la manada, había humo brotando intensamente a causa del anterior ataque, -Supongo que es hora de irse- pensé sarcásticamente.  
-¡grahhhhwww!- exclamo el líder de los Pokémon salvajes. Lo que causo que los demás se giraran y emprendieron la retirada hacia el bosque del que habían venido. Claro no faltando algunos rugidos y aullidos.  
-Supongo que ya no los veremos mas por esta ruta- dije mentalmente aliviado por la retirada de estos. Cuando estos se retiraron blaziken se giro a vernos yo reaccione con una sonrisa y me dirigí a donde estaba el profesor hace escasos segundos, mientras que el se dirija a donde hace apenas unos instantes habían estado los mightyena.

-Que gran trabajo Blaziken- Exclamo abedul mientras se acercaba claramente aun nervioso por lo acontecido. Mientras tanto yo recogía las cosas del profesor del suelo y buscaba a los alrededores por si había algo que olvidase. Cuando termine con las pertenecías del profesor se las entregue en la mochila café que acostumbra llevar cuando sale a campo. Cuando el la recibió me acerque a Blaziken.

-Gracias amigo te debemos una- Le dije sonriendo y al terminar la oración me lleve la mano al bolsillo lateral de mi mochila, de ahí tome un par de Pokécubos azules que le entregue.

-Se que son tus favoritos, a si que considera esto tu pago, ¿Esta bien?- No había terminado de hablar cuando ya había devorado los dulces. Se veía contento por la recompensa. Inmediatamente después de eso reaccione al ver nuestras sombras y el atardecer.

-Profesor ya son 6:15- Dije viendo mi reloj. El profesor que observaba las huellas de los mightyena volteo seriamente.

-Sera mejor que volvamos, la ultima vez que llegaste tarde a casa tu madre me regaño a mi en vez de a ti- Dijo mirándome, claramente se sentía aliviado por la idea de volver a casa.

-Por mi no hay problema profesor- Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara. No presto mayor atención a mi chiste, de ahí tomo sus cosas del suelo y se acerco a donde estábamos el Pokémon y yo. –De todas formas ya es tarde, será mejor volver- Replico tranquilamente, a si que nos encaminamos hacia villa raíz donde podríamos descansar. Estábamos a la mitad de la ruta 101, a si que el viaje de regreso no debió llevarnos mas de 40 minutos. El viaje de regreso inicialmente fue tranquilo con Blaziken caminando detrás nuestro vigilando por si algún mightyena orgulloso venia a por mas batalla. Pero el tranquilo ambiente fue interrumpido por una de las no tan discretas preguntas del profesor sobre mi vida.

-¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Claro que no, de hecho estoy muy emocionado. Al fin y al cabo mañana inicio mi viaje por hoenn en busca del campeonato-Dije apasionadamente mientras continuábamos el trayecto de vuelta.

-No me refiero a tu viaje precisamente. Me refiero a tu cumpleaños o ¿Es que acaso eres tan torpe que olvidas tu propio cumpleaños? No lo creo de ti, ¿No eres tal olvidadizo o si?- Dijo felizmente y de inmediato soltó una pequeña risa.

-Por supuesto que no profesor, no sea ridículo-Conteste molesto mientras lo mira reírse. Cuando dejo de reír yo volví mi atención al camino. Note que ya estábamos cerca pues podía ver las luces y la tenue fachada de una casa.  
-Está bien. Pero dime ¿Qué Pokémon será el que elijas para tu viaje?- Pregunto mirando a blaziken que venia detrás de nosotros. El buscaba la reacción del Pokémon pero no la mía.

-Profesor ¿Qué no mi Pokémon esta apartado desde hace 10 años?- Pregunte algo molesto mientras volteaba a ver a abedul. Pero al momento mi atención se volvió a blaziken que parecía molesto por el comentario que el profesor hizo hace instantes.

-Tranquilo Blaze, solo era una broma. Vaya locura que hay, mi propio Pokémon no me hace caso a mi pero a ti si- Comento con varios ademanes y al mismo tiempo que me miraba.  
De ese último comentario del profesor seguimos caminando. Al poco rato llegamos a villa raíz y lo primero que hicimos fue dirigirnos al laboratorio.

–Por fin llegamos- dije cansadamente mientras el profesor sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y se disponía a abrir la puerta. - ¿Quieres agua?- fue lo primero que el profesor me dijo al entrar. –No profesor gracias. Solo lo eh venido a acompañarlo, y será mejor que regrese a casa. Tengo que descansar para mañana- dije mientras dejaba unos bocetos y unas muestras en la mesa de trabajo.- De acuerdo nos vemos mañana, procura estar puntual- me dijo mientras buscaba unas cosas.

-Hasta mañana blaze, descansa que mañana nos iremos a primera hora a Ciudad Petalia- dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y me dirigía a la puerta para retirarme. Blaziken se limito a rugir en contestación a mi anterior comentario. Salí del laboratorio y me dirigí a mi casa que estaba a unos 40 metros del laboratorio. En el camino me encontré a una niña de unos nueve años que jugaba muy alegre con un delcatty en su jardín. Era una imagen bella al ver a la niña y al Pokémon pero a la vez sentí envidia, pues ella a los 9 años tenía su propio Pokémon y yo a los 16 aun no. Me tranquilizo recordar que mañana partiría en busca del campeonato junto con blaziken.

Como villa raíz es pequeña no hay mucha distancia entre casas y apenas somos 150 personas. Pase un camino echo de tierra y vi la comisaria de policía con las luces apagadas -Supongo que estarán haciendo vigilancia- me dije a mi mismo. Ya que hace 6 meses asaltaron a una familia robándoles dinero y a sus Pokémon. Supongo que poner a unos cuantos policías es la respuesta del gobierno. Seguí caminando y en menos de 2 minutos llegue a casa.

Al entrar grite -¡Ya estoy en casa!- en busca de la respuesta de mi madre. La cual no tardo ni un segundo. –Que bien hijo, si deseas comer hay unos sándwiches y un jugo de naranja en la cocina- Su voz venia de la sala por lo que pensé que veía la tele o leía alguna revista. Seguido esto entre a la cocina y empecé a devorar la comida y el jugo.  
Entre los Pensamientos que brotaban mientras comía tarde una hora en terminar. Cuando termine por fin de comer vi mi reloj ya eran las 8 pm. –Sera mejor que me valla a dormir- pensé al levantarme de la mesa, de inmediato me encamine y subí a mi habitación. Al entrar a mi cuarto tome mi sudadera y la arroje al cesto de ropa sucia mientras que mi mochila la limpie y la coloque sobre la cama, estire los brazos y fui al pc a buscar algunas fotos y un buen mapa de hoenn. En lo que tardaba en prender la computadora, me recosté en mi cama. Me empezaba a quedar dormido, no importaba, mi madre la apagara si me quedo dormido. Era una noche clara y sin ruido. Podía ver la luz de la luna entrando por mi ventana, fue ahí cuando me quede dormido.

-¡Aahhhhhh! ¡Nooo!- Ese grito desgarrador interrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche. Desperté y tarde varios segundos en reaccionar del todo, Era un grito de mujer eso estaba claro ¿Pero de donde? Y ¿Por qué? Cuando por fin me incorpore mire la hora 10:30 dormí mas de 2 horas. Baje a ver que sucedía. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta y mi madre no estaba, salí corriendo, mire alrededor y a lo lejos vi un gran grupo de personas. Era la casa donde había visto a aquella niña jugar con el delcatty, había un grupo de gente rodeándola y mi madre estaba entre ellos. – ¿Que pasa?- Me pregunte mentalmente mientras corría hacia la multitud.

Cuando por fin llegue la primera imagen que vi, fue la de la niña sujeta a las piernas de su madre, la niña lloraba intensamente, pero la madre estaba pálida y nerviosa como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, vi a tres policías. Uno adentrándose en la casa, uno más cercando la zona con cinta policial y el último hablaba con un hombre de camisa naranja, Supuse que era el padre pues lo había visto varias veces entrenando a su zigzagoon. La gente hablaba con susurros mencionaban un ataque y algo de el cuarto de la niña. No preste mucha atención a eso y seguí mirando, quería saber que había ocurrido.  
El policía que cercaba la zona, cuando termino se dirigió a la multitud y pido que nos retiráramos. Tuve que obedecer pero unos segundos mas tarde una figura familiar entraba de entre la multitud. Me acerque y le acompañe cerca de la entrada de la casa de fachada roja – ¿Profesor que hace aquí?- pregunte nervioso.

-Lo siento niño tienes que…- Intento decir el oficial. Pero abedul interrumpo–El es mi asistente, el entrara con migo- Dijo seriamente mientras observaba la casa

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que sea correcto- Termino el oficial. El profesor me dio una cámara y un par bolsas para muestras. El policía se coloque enfrente de nosotros y entramos a la casa.

–Si no lo soportas, te puedes ir ¿Entendido?- Dijo abedul susurrándome -De acuerdo- Dije tartamudeando pues estaba nervioso. Que podía preocupar tanto a este hombre. Hace unas horas estuvimos a punto de morir y no mostro mas que nerviosismo, pero ahora su cara refleja miedo y preocupación -¿Que hay adentro? ¿Qué demonios paso? Para preocupar tanto al profesor – me pregunte a mi mismo mientras entrabamos.

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue la sala aun con la tele prendida, había un sillón rojo y una mesa café con una lámpara que, al igual que la tele estaba encendida. Seguimos avanzando y entramos a un comedor grande, con varios cuadros de flores y unas fotos de la familia, ellos se deponían a cenar pues en la mesa había platos de comida, aun estaban calientes veía el vapor saliendo de ellos. Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a un corredor largo. Yo me seguía preguntando que hay adentro ¿Que habrá sucedido?

En el corredor había muchas fotos de la familia, incluida una donde se veía la playa, posiblemente la de ciudad portual. Continuamos el recorrido por aquel corredor y a mi izquierda había una puerta grande que estaba cerrada –Este es la habitación de los padres- Interrumpió el policía que nos guiaba. Lo mire, pues fue casi como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, baje la mirada y pude observar el lugar al que nos dirigíamos.  
Había un cuarto con la puerta abierta y dentro de este había una cama con una manta rosa y en la pared había unos decorados de Beautifly, posiblemente era la habitación de la niña – ¿Que habrá pasado?- Me volví a preguntar mentalmente pero estaba tan angustiado, que en mi cara refleje la preocupación. Cuando por fin llegamos nos dispusimos a entrar en aquella habitación, pero antes de entrar un policía salió de ella, se acerco al que nos guiaba. Le susurro algo, que no alcance a oír. Cuando termino salió casi corriendo y muy angustiado, note que en su cinturón llevaba 2 pokeballs, al ver eso recordé al delcatty con el que jugaba la niña mas temprano, busque en mi memoria por si lo había visto antes de entrar a la casa. Demasiado tarde entramos al habitación y…Fue horrible, hubiera preferido no entrar.

En el centro de aquella habitación había algo… ¡algo que jamás debería haber visto! Era el delcatty de la niña, estaba tendido en el suelo justo en medio de la habitación, había sangre cubriéndolo todo, era como si alguien hubiera llenado un globo y lo hubiera arrojado contra el suelo. El profesor se adentro a mirar el cuerpo y el policía espero en la puerta, por mi parte avance muy despacio, no se por que lo hice, yo quería salir corriendo en ese momento. Mire con detenimiento la habitación, ahí había un ropero blanco junto a la entrada, seguido por una lámpara, mas al fondo estaba una ventana. La ventana estaba rota, seguí mirando el resto del cuarto y junto del cuerpo del Pokémon había un tocador con un espejo, todo era muy lindo de color blanco con decorados rosas y morados pero la sangre lo cubría todo. Tarde unos segundos en calmarme y armarme de valor para observar nuevamente el cuerpo del pobre Pokémon, tenía una gran marca en el cuello y una herida considerable en el abdomen. Algo lo ataco – ¿Pero que puede atacar a un Pokémon en estas condiciones? – Grite en mi mente. Mire el suelo en busca de huellas del agresor, no había tales huellas pero me impacto lo que vi. Detrás del delcatty había unas muñecas de trapo, alguien las había movido podía ver como dejaron el rastro, también había unos pokecubos cubiertos de sangre, un escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo al pensar que la niña estaba jugando con el Pokémon cuando ocurrió ataque y peor aun, había visto como asesinaban a su compañero. Esta idea me aterro más que cualquier sentimiento anterior. Ya en ese momento quería salir corriendo pero mis piernas no respondían, quería llorar pero ni una lágrima salió de mis ojos, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar fotos para la investigación del profesor, el cual seguía mirando con detenimiento el cuerpo, hasta que interrumpió el silencio preguntando – ¿Como sucedió?-.

-La niña jugaba con el delcatty cuando algo entro por su ventana, ella lo describió como un gran Pokémon negro-Dijo el policía seguido de una pausa -Seguido esto ella grito y salió corriendo. Su padre que veía televisión al oír el grito vino corriendo hasta aquí y con una escoba que encontró de camino intento ahuyentar al Pokémon salvaje pero ya era tarde, el ya había asesinado al delcatty. Su madre después de consolar a la niña vino a ver que sucedía, y al entrar grito fuertemente al ver la escena, fue eso lo que nos alerto. Ellos dicen que cuando el Pokémon los vio juntos salió por la venta, igualmente los padres lo describen como un Pokémon negro muy grande- Concluyo el oficial.  
Una tranquilidad incomparable me inundo al saber que la niña no había visto nada de esta horrible escena digna de una película de terror. –Profesor… tal vez… un mightyena muy grande- Dije muy nervioso.

-No lo creo los mightyena cazan en manada, aun que no es muy raro ver alguno que otro solo. Pero aun a si, ellos no se acercan a las ciudades y menos a los humanos- Dijo fríamente.

-Sucede algo profesor- Pregunto curioso el policía.

-No nada, pero creo que la teoría de mi asistente es la correcta un mightyena solitario y tal vez hambriento- Concluyo el profesor mirándome. El policía seguido esto salió con sus compañeros, a lo cual le seguimos hasta la salida –Que alivio salir- Dije en mi mente. Cuando por fin salimos el profesor y yo nos alejamos de los oficiales para conversar mejor.

-Dime, realmente ¿Que crees que haya sucedido?- Me pregunto abedul mientras me observaba.

-Ya le dije lo que creo, un mightyena muy grande o tal vez…- No me di valor de terminar de decirle, era una idea ridícula.

-O ¿Tal vez que?- me pregunto el profesor, ya sabia a donde quería llegar yo.

-¡Un liberado!- Dije nervioso mientras recordaba la escena del delcatty.

-¿Un liberado?, ¿Qué es eso profesor?- Pregunto impertinentemente un oficial que oía, mejor dicho espiaba nuestra conversación.

-Un liberado, es un Pokémon que por una o varias circunstancias se encuentra fuera de su región de origen- Dijo molesto el profesor por la impertinencia de aquel policía.

-¿Algo a si como lo que sucedió hace tres años? Que se encontraron basculin rojos viviendo en el rio de la ruta 119- Pregunto muy curioso el oficial.

-Precisamente ellos llegaron por un entrenador de teselia, que vino de visita a hoenn. Pero su basculin escapo, y más tarde se reprodujo con los feebas de la zona. Eso es un ejemplo de un Pokémon liberado- Pronunció aun un tanto molesto el profesor.

-Profesor y ¿Si lo que ataco al delcatty fue uno de esos Pokémon liberados?- Pregunto preocupado el oficial.

-Es muy difícil que eso sea a si, pues al contrario de lo acontecido aquí ellos son muy precavidos al vagar en la nueva región- Dije entrecortándome un poco, mientras que trataba de esconder mis lagrimas, que decidieron brotar en el peor momento.

-Esta bien, seguiremos investigando lo sucedido. Gracias por su colaboración- Dijo el policía que nos invitaba a retirarnos. Lo cual hicimos, personalmente me alivio mucho retirarme de ahí. El profesor, me acompaño a casa, para asegurarse de que llegara bien y antes de que yo entrara me dijo.

-No te preocupes por esto. Descansa que mañana te vas de viaje- Comento queriendo poner un toque de amabilidad. Lo cual no pudo hacer seguía muy nervioso por lo sucedido, lo mismo era para mí.

-Gracias profesor. Lo hare- Alcance a decir antes de cerrar la puerta. Camine por el corredor llegue a las escales y subí a mi habitación. –Mi madre debe estar ya dormida- Dije mientras pasaba por enfrente de su cuarto, Camine un par de metros y entre a mi cuarto, me acerque al buro junto a mi cama, me disponía a costarme pero pare en seco y mire una foto mía con mi padre. Recordé que el también perdió a su zigzagoon a si. El fue atacado por un Houndoom. Un Pokémon que hasta hace 20 años no existía en hoenn. Pero hoy en día no es muy difícil divisar algunos por pueblo pardal y pueblo lavacalda. Fue la única vez que eh visto a mi padre llorar. –Creí que nunca mas tendría que ver como moría un Pokémon- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Basta ya- susurre mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si me sacudiera algo de encima. Termine de hacer eso y seguí como si nada. Miré el reloj, eran las 12:45 –Sera mejor que duerma ya- mientras me acercaba a apagar el ordenador que seguía prendido.

Este se apago normalmente y camine a la cama pero justo cuando pasaba por la ventana algo sucedió.

-¡Largo de aquí!- Me quede quieto unos segundos, pero me acerque a la ventana a ver que pasaba, tal vez el Pokémon agresor volvió. Pero el grito era como su hubiera sido desde el interior de una cueva.

-¡Aléjense!, ¡solo causan problemas!- De nuevo se escucho un grito. Estaba muy oscuro y las estrellas apenas iluminaban, creí ver algo enfrente de la casa, esforcé la vista para enfocarlo. -¿Que es eso?- Dije muy bajamente, casi ni lo escuche yo. Me pegue al cristal y vi una especie de bulto grande. Se movía muy ocasionalmente lo mire unos segundos mas hasta que otro grito interrumpió.

-¿Qué no entienden? ¡LARGO!- Aquel grito me helo la sangre pues ya sabia de donde provenía. Aun que no sabia que era esa cosa. Mi corazón se acelero al ver que se movía con más ímpetu, se giraba hacia donde yo estaba.  
Seguí mirando con más miedo que curiosidad. Unos ojos color rojo se encontraron con los míos cuando esa cosa volteo del todo, se alzo y se quedo mirándome, sentí como un leve empujón, Supuse que esa cosa usaba telepatía. Pues era muy raro que con esos gritos y lo acontecido hace apenas unas horas, nadie mas se interesara por lo que pasaba.

-¡Tu me querías!, ¿Por qué ahora no?- la voz sonó de nuevo pero ahora era mas clara, decía eso sollozando, estaba triste.

-¡Tu querías que fuera lo mejor! Y lo fui. ¡Pero aun a si me abandonaste! ¿Por qué?- Dijo con odio, se notaba furioso aun que se notaba la triste en sus palabras. Yo no sabia que responder estaba en shock, no sabia por que me decía estas cosas a mí, era como si yo fuera el causante de su sufrimiento.

-¡A ti no te importamos! ¡Ni si quiera soltaste una lagrima por el Pokémon de la niña!- Eso me enfureció, me dolió a causa de sus palabras.

-¡No es que no haya querido!, tenia que ser fuerte en ese momento- Dije casi gritando y reflexionando lo que esa cosa me dijo.

-¡Pagaras por esto! y ¡Todos los que habitan aquí lo harán por igual!- Grito enfurecido, seguido esto se echo a correr a la entrada de villa raíz. Asome la cabeza por la ventana pero ya era tarde ya se había ido. Una mezcla de emociones fue lo que durante los siguientes minutos sentí. Era odio, miedo, temor y tristeza todo gracias a lo sucedido. Me recosté en mi cama y me tape con las cobijas, no planeaba apagar la luz tenia miedo.

-¿Por que a mi?- Dije llorando y poco después caí dormido. Que horrible día.

_Solo vemos lo que queremos ver, cuando eso no pasa a si. El miedo se apodera de nosotros, nos hace sus victimas y aprovecha cualquier debilidad posible. No se por que esta pasándome esto a mi, pero lo descubriré. No puedo dejar que nadie más muera. _

**Capitulo 2**

**Nuevos miedos**

El ruido que causaban los pidgey y los taillow fue lo que termino por despertarme de mi profundo sueño. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca con un poco de dificultad seguía atontado. Eran apenas las 6:35, aun era temprano pero tenia que levantarme ya si no quería llegar tarde. Arroje las cobijas que me cubrían y me senté a la orilla de mi cama, recordando lo sucedido ayer. Reflexionaba una y otra vez buscando una explicación lógica. No pude hacerlo, a si que decidí que lo mejor seria seguir el consejo que el profesor me dio ayer "No preocuparme por esto" Levante la vista y note algo fuera de lo común. Había una hoja de papel bien doblada puesta sobre mi buro, supuse que era un recado, lo tome y comencé a leer.

Hijo Feliz cumpleaños, es increíble que ya tengas 16 años, me alegro mucho por ti pues hoy inicias tu viaje. Lamento no estar ahí, pero surgió un problema con tu tía y con tu abuela a si que tuve que salir muy temprano a Ciudad Calagua. Se que tu padre y yo fuimos algo estrictos al impedirte salir de aventura mas joven. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer, por lo menos tengo la certeza de que ahora vas mas preparado y que estarás mejor con la compañía de un Blaziken que la de un torchick. Por cierto eh dejado tu desayuno en la cocina junto con un par de "cosillas" que mando tu padre para ti. Se que te gustaran mucho.

Te quiere mucho

Mamá

-¿Problemas?- dije en voz alta mientras colocaba la carta donde la encontré. Ignore el asunto y me dirigí al otro extremo de la habitación, de ahí tome una toalla que colgaba en un perchero y tome rumbo al baño.  
El agua que brotaba era fría, casi helada no me importaba, era perfecta para una mañana calurosa como esta. Cuando salí de bañarme fui a mi cuarto a vestirme. Tome un pantalón gris de mezclilla me lo puse, era algo justo pero muy elástico. Busque entre mis playeras y tome una que era negra en su totalidad, me quedaba perfecta. Seguí recolectando ropa y me decidí por una chaqueta negra con detalles blancos. Termine poniéndome un par de tenis negros. Entonces baje las escaleras algo ansioso por mis regalos. Entre a la cocina y lo primero que vi fue una jarra de jugo, seguido de un plato cubierto con plástico. No me interesaba en ese momento, prefería ver lo que había mandado mi padre, me acerque mas a la mesa y vi una caja. La abrí y dentro había 4 cosas.  
Un teléfono, no se me hiso raro, seguro mis padres querían mantener contacto conmigo. Era un buen teléfono a pesar de eso. Lo segundo era una mochila grande, Justo lo que necesitaba. Lo tercero no le reconocí, parecía una Pokedéx pero era negra, tenia algo pegado atrás. Lo arranque y lo mire, era otra nota.

-Hoy la gente se empeña en hacerme leer- dije abriendo la pequeña hoja. Algo cayó al suelo en cuanto la abrí.

Hijo solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños, lamento no poder estar pero te eh mandado estos regalitos para que me recuerdes. Espero que disfrutes la ultima versión de la Pokedéx, la mando desde Teselia. Disfruta tu viaje y cuando regreso espero verte como campeón. ¿Entendido?

Te quiere, tu padre

PD: Cuida mucha esta tarjeta, ahí depositare 5,000 cada semana. Tu madre me conto que fuiste de los mejores en la escuela, esta es tu recompensa.

Me alegro mucho leer esto. Tome la tarjeta del suelo, la guarde junto con todo dentro de la mochila de color negro. Subí muy rápidamente a mi habitación, tome un par de cosas y otra muda de ropa que necesitaría para el viaje. Baje de nuevo y desayune lo mas rápido posible, ya era tarde.

Cuando termine salí casi corriendo de la casa en dirección al laboratorio. Hice el mismo recorrido de siempre. Pero cuando pase por la casa de la niña se me helo la sangre. Muchos sentimientos de la noche anterior me volvieron a invadir, mire alrededor de la casa buscando señales de la familia. –La niña… esto debe ser muy difícil para ella- Pensé mientras continuaba caminando.

Pocos metros mas adelante note una camioneta de mundanas. La misma niña de la noche anterior estaba sentada en la camioneta, en ese momento desacelere el paso y vi como la camioneta encendió y se marcho.

- Yo también me iría- dije con cierto tono de tristeza. Eso me desanimo un poco y a pesar de eso continúe mi recorrido.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio, el profesor ya me esperaba. Me abrazo por mi cumpleaños y me acompaño hasta la entrada de Villa Raíz, ahí me entrego la Pokeball de blaziken y me dio 6 Pokeballs extra. No me dio la clásica Pokedex pues ya traía la que mi padre había mandado, que en mi opinión era mucho más bonita.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que te vallas- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si…oigan profesor…no nada- Dije mientras me corregía a mi mismo. No le quería comentar lo sucedido ayer en la noche, seguro pensaría que estoy loco o algo así.

- ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto curioso

- ah…quería darle mi numero por cualquier cosa-Dije aliviado. Le di mi numero me despedí y emprendí mi viaje hacia Ciudad Petalia. Me entristeció ver que la única persona que me acompañaba en ese gran momento era el. Avance varios metros y cuando me gire el profesor ya no estaba. Me sentía muy solo, pero a la vez aliviado de por fin salir de viaje. Estaba emocionado y triste a la vez no sabia como era eso posible. Seguí caminando por la ruta 101 y a medio camino saque a Blaziken para que caminara con migo, naturalmente el viaje fue tranquilo hasta Pueblo Escaso. Llegamos como a las 10:30, ahí me detuve para comprar pociones, antídotos, anti paralizante y demás. Seguimos por el camino de la ruta 102, ahora el viaje fue más interesante. Me encontré a 2 entrenadores que quería pelear. Blaziken gano muy fácilmente, la diferencia de niveles era abrúmate.

Después de caminar aproximadamente otra hora y media mire mi reloj –Ya son 12:17. Será mejor que almorcemos algo, ¿Te parece Blaze? – Pregunte a mi Pokémon, que a pesar de haber combatido 2 veces no se veía cansado.  
Estábamos a mitad de camino en un pequeño claro. Tome unas rocas y prepare una pequeña fogata para calentar la comida, mientras que blaze iba por unos troncos donde sentarnos. Cuando los trajo deje mi mochila recargada en uno de ellos. Mientras que estaba lista la sopa y la carne dimos un recorrido en busca de algún Pokémon salvaje que capturar. No hubo tales, a si que regresamos donde estaba el pequeño campamento improvisado.

- Pero que…- Dije mientras me acercaba rápidamente a donde estaba mi mochila, la cual estaba abierta. Pensé que alguien había robado algo, pues si hubiera sido un Pokémon salvaje estaría rota o rasgada. La revise varias veces, no faltaba nada se me hizo raro pues ¿Para que la abrirían? Lo único raro que note fue que la cajita donde guardo los Pokecubos estaba abierta.

- Faltan unos cuantos-Dije en voz alta mirando a mi acompañante, de inmediato Blaziken señalo un arbusto que se movía anormalmente. Tome un par extra de pokecubos y me acerque. Cuando estábamos cerca, el arbusto se movió violentamente. Blaze encendió las llamas de sus muñecas para defendernos en caso de que atacara, yo me coloque enfrente de el, indicándole que no era necesario. Seguí adelante y rodee el pequeño grupo de hierba.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dije mientras me ponía en cuclillas y llevando mi mano a la cabeza del pequeño poochyena. El cual me rugió, defendiendo los pokecubos que había robado, cuando rugió aleje mi mano por miedo a que me mordiera. Siguió comiendo y cuando termino me miro de manera extraña. Estire mi mano nuevamente pero ahora con el par de pokecubos que había traído antes. Primero lamio uno e inmediatamente lo mordió, los coloque en el suelo y el siguió comiendo muy tranquilo. Intente volver a acariciarle y esta vez logre mi cometido.

- Eres muy listo. Lograste abrir mi mochila con facilidad.-Dije mientras lo acariciaba

- Dime, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- comente mientras me acomoda pues estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.  
El Pokémon negro bajo la cabeza pensándolo. –Nos haremos muy fuertes si vamos juntos, además te daré más de esos dulces- Termine y seguido esto el poochyena salto hacia mi, yo le recibí felizmente. Seguro seria mi primer Pokémon capturado, y ni si quiera hubo la necesidad de pelear.

- Tomare eso como un si- Dije sonriendo mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a una pokeball vacía de mi cinturón. La tome y la acerque a el.

- Graw- rugió alegre el Pokémon mientras le daba un leve cabezazo a la pokeball. Un rayo rojo lo rodeo y lo jalo hacia adentro de la ball, la cual hizo un pequeño sonido que indicaba que la captura había tenido éxito. Cuando eso termino saque a mi nuevo pokemon. Puse su ball en el segundo puesto de mi cinturón y nos dirigimos a almorzar.

Almorzamos tranquilamente y después de eso decidimos descansar un poco más antes de partir. Me recosté sobre el pasto mientras que mis 2 Pokémon jugaban entre ellos. Miraba el cielo, era un día claro. Simplemente un día perfecto. Empecé a recordar con un poco de miedo. Intentaba pensar en otras cosas pero no podía. La única imagen que mi mente proyectaba era del delcatty tendido en el suelo, seguí tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos. No supe en que momento me quede dormido.

- ¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Por favor ayúdame!...- Una voz femenina retumbo en mi cabeza un par de veces antes de que despertara. Parecía asustada.

Cuando me desperté no supe si había sido un sueño o algo real, gire mi cabeza para ver a mis compañeros. Me tranquilice al observar que estaban bien y no parecía que hubiesen escuchado algo, a si que supuse que había un sido un sueño. Mire el reloj-Ya es tarde-dije preocupado al ver que ya eran 2:45, me levante recogí mis cosas, llame a mis Pokémon y emprendimos el viaje a Ciudad Petalia, caminamos por una hora y llegamos a una especia de colina que tenia un mirador, no era difícil llegar arriba, daba lo mismo pues teníamos que subir y seguir caminando para llegar a la ciudad.

Cuando estábamos por pasar abajo del mirador algo cayó desde lo más alto. Era un bulto blanco algo  
grande. A principio creí que había sido algo que se le cayó a alguien que estaba en el mirador o querían hacernos una broma. Descarte todas esas ideas cuando vi un pequeño charco de sangre que se formaba al rededor de lo que cayó, me acerque corriendo y lo tome con los brazos. Era un pequeño Ralts tenia una herida en el abdomen.

Limpie la sangre que tenia sobre el y verifique la herida. Era familiar, esa mordida yo la había visto antes…era la misma mordida que tenia en el cuello aquel delcatty. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda mientras recordaba las horribles imágenes.

- ¿Pero que pasa?- Dije mirando la herida y al pequeño Ralts, mi mente trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior. Todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos pararon en seco cuando la idea de que esa cosa estuviera cerca se presento en mi cabeza. – ¡Esta cerca!- Dije preocupadamente. No creía lo que pasaba, me empecé a asustar. Pues tal vez esa cosa me había seguido. ¿Pero por que?

-¡Poochyena usa rastreo para saber si hay algo cerca de aquí! Y tu Blaziken, ¡Prepárate para luchar!- Dije muy nervioso. Mis Pokémon siguieron mis órdenes un poco dudosos. Blaziken encendió las llamas de sus muñecas mientras que ponchyena se acerco a oler al pequeño Pokémon mal herido. poochyena busco por todo el lugar, parecía que no había nada cerca. Entonces Blaziken apago sus llamas aun un tanto preocupado por mi reacción.

Deje al ralts en el suelo me quite mi mochila, la deje en el suelo y saque unas pociones además de unas vendas. El Pokémon empezó a sangrar con mayor rapidez, necesitaba atención medica inmediatamente, pero aun estábamos muy lejos de algún centro pokemon. Estaba muy grave y yo no podía dejar que el…yo me prometí que no dejaría que nadie mas muriera.

Golpe el suelo furioso al ver que no paraba el sangrado. Coloque todas las vendas sobre el pokémon y así logre parar momentáneamente el sangrado. Mis pokémon se veían preocupadas por lo que pasaba.  
-Estamos a una hora de Ciudad Petalia, ¡No soportara una hora de camino!- Dije tristemente, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Aun a si yo tenía que intentar algo, no podía dejar que muriera. Si el moría, esto me atormentaría siempre, saber que yo pude evitar una muerte y no lo hice.

Tome mi mochila, saque una libreta y una pluma. Escribí unas cosas en una hoja la cual arranque y doble lo mejor que pude pues estaba temblando. Saque pañuelo de color rojo que amarre al cuello de poochyena y ahí atore el papel lo mejor que pude. Por otra parte a blaziken le puse mi mochila. Levante al pequeño ralts del suelo y subimos al mirador. Una vez arriba el camino a ciudad Petalia era recto.

-Bien, esto es lo que aremos. Ustedes dos irán corriendo lo más rápido que puedan a ciudad Petalia. Una vez ahí busquen el centro Pokémon y entréguenle esa nota a la enfermera ¿Entendido?- Dije angustiado a mis compañeros, los cuales no se veían convencidos.

-No se preocupen por mí. Yo iré detrás de ustedes. Es necesario que el equipo que necesitan para curar a este Pokémon este listo antes de llegar. Si no es así, el no vivirá- Dije mirando al pequeño ralts. Mis Pokémon asintieron con la cabeza y los tres empezamos a correr. En pocos minutos los perdí de vista.

Corría lo más rápido que podía repitiéndome que no debía dejar morir al Pokémon, que yo podía hacer la diferencia si me esforzaba solo un poco más. Con esa idea seguí corriendo por otros 15 minutos, hasta que tropecé con la raíz de un árbol. Cuando caí me gire para caer con la espalda. Caí muy fuerte solté un grito, me había dolido bastante, me recosté por completo mientras miraba el cielo, baje la mirada y vi al pequeño ralts estirar su mano hacia mi rostro.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo estará bien.-Dije con dificultad mientras me ponía de pie y reanudaba mi viaje. Pero al poco rato de andar algo llamo mi atención. Sentía húmeda mi sudadera. A principio creí que debía ser sudor hasta que me detuve y note que el ralts seguía sangrando. Esto complicaba más las cosas pues ahora también se estaba desangrando mucho más rápido que antes. Comencé a caminar más despacio pues sabía que era el correr era lo que aceleraba la salida de la sangre. Esto no estaba bien, si no llegaba pronto moriría por daño interno, pero si iba muy rápido moriría desangrado. De una u otra forma tenia las de perder.

Deje al ralts en el suelo, era mi ultimo intento, si no salía bien ahora, el no viviría. Me quite mi chaqueta la cual puse junto a el. Levante al ralts lo puse dentro de la chamarra. La cerré, acomode el gorro y le di vueltas con las mangas. Lo apreté lo suficiente para que dejara de sangrar. A si podía seguir corriendo sin ningún problema. Lo había logrado, ahora era solo cuestión de llegar a Ciudad Petalia, una vez ahí todo estaría bien. El camino se me complico mas aun, cada paso que daba era como un golpe con un bat. Había corrido por casi 40 minutos, me dolían las piernas y los hombros por la caída. No se como pude aguantar, era tal vez mi miedo a ver morir a otro Pokémon lo que me dio fuerza. Seguí por otros 15 minutos y vi el letrero que indicaba que entraba a Ciudad Petalia. No me había sentido tan cansado nunca, entre a la ciudad y fui directo al centro Pokémon, donde me esperaban mis Pokémon, la enfermera y 2 asistentes.  
Llegue casi arrojando el pequeño Pokémon que traía en brazos.

La enfermera lo recibió, lo puso en una camilla y entro con uno de sus asistentes, mientras que el segundo me ayudo a entrar, estaba claramente cansado y adolorido. Me acompaño a una mesa, lo cual también hicieron mi Pokémon. El asistente se fue casi corriendo cuando yo estaba sentado, blaziken por su parte me dio mi mochila de la cual saque 3 botellas de agua y un traste redondo. Abrí las 3 botellas, una la vacié en el traste que entregue a poochyena, otra botella se le entregue a blaziken y la ultima la tome yo.  
Nos quedamos ahí otros 40 minutos, hasta que regrese a mis Pokémon a sus respectivas ball y me acerque al mostrador donde había una enfermera.

- Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto muy amable aquella enfermera de cabello negro.

- Si, me gustaría hospedarme hoy aquí- dije cansadamente

- De acuerdo, solo llena este formulario ¿No deseas que cure a tus Pokémon?- Pregunto nuevamente con una sonrisa, mientras me entregaba una hoja con el registro.

- Si por favor, Se merecen un buen descanso- Dije sonriendo mientras entregaba mis 2 balls, después llene el formulario que me entrego, lo devolví a lo que la enfermera me entrego una llave con el numero 15.  
Mientras tanto, tomo y llevo mis balls a una maquina que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Esto tardara unos minutos. Si quieres te las puedo llevar mas tarde, por cierto la cena se servirá a las 8:00, se te ve cansado, encargare que te sirvan mas a ti- Dijo guiñándome el ojo. Yo respondí con una sonrisa y después de eso me retire a la mesa donde estaba sentado desde hace rato.

Desde que llegue lo único en que podía pensar era en ese ralts. Solo me preguntaba ¿Como paso? ¿Por qué esa cosa me esta siguiendo? Es que acaso disfruta verme sufrir. ¿Qué es esa cosa? Yo estaba lleno de preguntas pero no tenía más que una respuesta. Me culpa de su sufrimiento y esta claro que quiere verme sufrir. Primero en Villa Raiz aquel delcatty y ahora este ralts. Tengo miedo de ver a otro Pokémon morir. El lo sabe y parece que quiere hacer mis miedos realidad.

Mientras pensaba esas cosas, la enfermera que recibió el Ralts se me acerco con una charola. Dejo la charola con mis 2 balls en ella.

- ¿Como esta enfermera?- Pregunte muy nervioso

- El esta bien, ya le eh dado de alta, en unos minutos te lo traerán- Dijo claramente feliz.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dije aliviado mientras tomaba las pokeballs, las cuales coloque en mi cinturón. Después de eso comencé a platicarle sobre lo ocurrido, a si pues no note cuando una chica se acerco a mí con ralts en brazos. Ella dejo al Pokémon en la mesa y de inmediato se me acerco dándome un abrazo, respondí de igual manera. Unos segundos después buscaba el rostro de aquella chica para agradecerle haber traído a ralts. No la vi, al parecer se retiro muy rápido.

-Sera mejor que lo guardes en su pokeball- Dijo la enfermera que se había sentado junto a mi.

-No el no es mi Pokémon, es un Pokémon salvaje.-Dije algo inquieto

-ohh que mal, se ve que eres muy buen entrenador. En todo caso deberías dejarlo en el bosque para este mas tranquilo- Dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse. Supuse que lo mejor seria hacerle caso. Tome mis cosas y con ralts en brazos partí de nuevo a la ruta 102. Caminamos unos 15 minutos y llegamos a un claro, deje a ralts en el suelo y me dispuse a despedirme.

- Bien **amigo** has tenido un día muy agitado será mejor que descanses- Dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza. Cruzo los brazos y giro la cabeza como si estuviera molesto. Seguido esto el se me acerco y me abrazo nuevamente. Estaba muy agradecido por lo que había echo, le abrase de igual manera y unos segundos después me levante

- Nos vemos, cuídate mucho- Dije dando media vuelta estando dispuesto a marcharme. Cuando había avanzado unos pasos sentí un ligero golpe. Me gire para ver por que lo había echo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-Dije cuando gire a verlo. Solo alcance a decir eso, una luz me cegó, se volvió mas intensa de un segundo a otro. Poco después la luz desapareció dejando solo unas pequeñas esferas de energía en el aire como testigo de lo que había pasado. Cuando mire ya no estaba ralts y en su lugar había un kirlia.

- ¡Evolucionaste!, es sorpréndete, así podrás defenderte **tu solo**- Dije emocionado, se volteo, parecía indignado. Me puse a pensar un momento, tome mi Pokedex y use la función de analizar al Pokémon. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era hembra.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabia que eras chica- Dije bastante apenado, pues todo el día le trate como a un chico. Dicho esto, ella se volteo y me abrazo nuevamente, pero esta vez llevo su mano a mi cinturón y de ahí tomo una ball vacía la cual me mostro cuando se alejo un poco.

-Quieres venir con migo ¿Cierto?- Dije tomando la pokeball con mi mano derecha. Ella asintió con la cabeza y entones ella la golpeo suavemente haciendo que el rayo la llevara dentro. El sonido que unos segundos después hizo, me confirmaba la captura exitosa. La deje salir, junto a los otros 2 Pokémon que ya tenia, para que camináramos juntos de regreso a Ciudad Petalia.

Cuando llegamos al centro Pokémon, hice que mis 3 acompañantes regresaran a su Pokeball, entre tranquilamente y me dirigí a la zona de los cuartos. Tome la llave con el número 15 y la metí en la cerradura de la puerta con el mismo numero. Entre dispuesto a dormir un rato.  
El cuarto era rustico y había dos camas separadas por un pequeño mueble. Me dirigí a la cama de la izquierda, la mochila la escondí debajo de la cama, mientras que mis Balls, la pokedex y el teléfono los deje en el pequeño mueble.

Me recosté intentando dormir, no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos me venían a la cabeza imágenes de lo sucedido en Villa Raiz, empecé a buscar respuestas con lo poco que sabia. Yo solo quería tener un viaje común, un viaje emocionante y en cambio tengo esto. Mi Kirlia casi muere hoy, no se si por esa cosa o por algo más. Entre pensamientos pasaron 2 horas sin que yo pudiera dormir, solo estaba ahí recostado con los ojos cerrados.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió cuando eran cerca de las 8 de noche. Oí unos pasos acercándose, alguien había entrado. Se dirigió a la cama que estaba vacía, escuche como la cama sonó cuando se sentó, escuche algunos ruidos más que no pude identificar. Paso un rato más hasta que decidió hablarme.

- ¡Oye, despierta! ¡Despierta!- Dijo una voz, claramente era un chico no mayor que yo  
Entre abrí los ojos, pues la luz del cuarto me daba de frente, logre reconocer una silueta revisando una mochila color café.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte tranquilamente. La figura se volteo y se acerco a mí.

- Dice la enfermera que es hora de cenar- Dijo amablemente. Me levante y me senté en al orilla de la cama.

- ¡Hola soy Teo!- dijo el chico de camisa verde estirando su mano hacia mi.

- Hola soy…- intente decir pero el interrumpió. – El chico que trajo aquel ralts ¿verdad?-

- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte muy curioso.

- La enfermera me dijo que compartiría habitación con un héroe, a si que **héroe** vamos a cenar que se enfría. Te apartare un lugar- Comento esto antes de salir disparado

– Vaya, que simpático tipo, seguro tiene hambre- pensé alegremente mientras acomodaba mis cosas en mi cinturón.

Salí del cuarto, aun un tanto atontado por la luz, eso causo que no viera a la chica que se disponía a entrar y causo que chocáramos. Alcance a tomarla de los hombros, iba a caer de espaldas con el choque.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunte cuando se incorporo, note que era la misma chica que trajo a ralts hace rato, reconocería esa falda color negro donde fuera.

- Si, gracias- contesto cabizbaja. Pero de inmediato su rostro cambio y me pregunto – ¿Tu eres el chico del ralts verdad?- ahora parecía emocionada.

-Si ¿Qué sucede?- dije algo nervioso.

-Solo quería entregarte esto, me tome la molestia de lavarla.- Contesto con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba mi sudadera.

- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias, empezaba a hacer frio- Conteste a la vez que me ponía la sudadera, ahora sin manchas de sangre.

- ¡Que! bien, ahora deberías ir a cenar, seguro tienes hambre- Dijo emocionada, seguido esto dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse en dirección opuesta a la que yo iba.

- Lo hare, ¿no vienes tu?- Pregunte curioso.

- No, lo siento tengo cosas que hacer- Alcanzo a decir tiernamente mientras entraba a una puerta situada a unos 4 metros de la mía. Lo único que alcance a ver fue su cabello chino color café entrando a su habitación. –Linda- Pensé mientras me dirigía al comedor. Una vez ahí vi a Teo conversando con otros chicos y junto a el una silla vacía, donde se supone me sentaría yo.

Éramos solo 9 entrenadores presentes, 5 hombres y 4 mujeres sin contar a aquella chica de cabellera risada. Me sentía algo incomodo pues me gustaba comer solo, aun que poco a poco me integre en la charla que había entre todos. Terminamos cerca de las 10:21 cuando todos terminamos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, Teo y yo seguimos conversando.

- Y ¿De donde eres tú? Yo soy de Pueblo Oromar- pregunto mientras se quitaba sus tenis bastante sucios.

-Yo de Villa Raiz- Conteste mientras me acostaba. En ese momento un fuerte golpe interrumpió nuestra tranquila charla. Ambos nos quedamos quietos escuchando, intentado adivinar que había sido, pero después de ese golpe vino otro en dirección opuesta y acompañado de muchos gritos que, en su mayoría era de mujeres, posiblemente las enfermeras. Teo volteo a verme algo asustado por lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto dudando

- No tengo idea- conteste mirando la puerta.

- Tú…tu Pokeball… ¡se mueve! – grito exaltado. Cuando me gire para ver, solo vi la luz de la ball abriéndose y dejando libre a Kirlia.

- ¿Qué pasa Kirlia?- pregunte preocupado, mientras ella miraba de un lado a otro como si viera a través de  
las paredes. De repente la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió violentamente.

- Chicos por favor ¡No salgan!- Grito muy preocupada la enfermera que entro a la habitación. La enfermera se limito a decir eso y retirarse corriendo. Regrese a kirlia a su ball y me levante dispuesto a salir.

- Espera. ¿Vas a salir? – Pregunto Teo algo nervioso por mi decisión.

- Hay algo afuera, esta causando problemas y hay que detenerlo- Conteste firme mientras abría la puerta.

- Espera, te acompaño- Dijo Teo mientras se ponía sus tenis. Salimos y nos dirigimos a la recepción. De camino vimos a muchas personas correr y gritar, seguimos avanzando. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento, tenia miedo de lo que podía encontrarme.  
Apenas llegamos a la sala junto a la recepción la luz se fue abruptamente. – ¡Vaya suerte!- Exclamo Teo algo preocupado.

- Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir. ¡Te arrepentirás por abandonarme!- Esa voz nuevamente retumbo en mi cabeza, me quede quieto, me paralizo el miedo. Esa era la misma voz de la noche anterior, estaba aquí, me siguió.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Teo moviéndome del hombro.

- No…Si, ven tenemos que encontrar a esa cosa- Con esa respuesta confundí más al pobre chico. Me soltó y lleve mi mano a mi primer Ball.

- ¡Blaze ilumínanos!- Grite al arrojar la ball, una luz ilumino unos segundos antes de desaparecer, pero instantes después las muñecas de Blaziken se encendieron generando una buena iluminación en la zona. Miramos a los alrededores en busca de personas o algún Pokémon, no había nada raro hasta que una enfermera vino de un pasillo con una linterna.

- ¡Chicos!, por favor, ¡necesitamos la corriente eléctrica ya!- Dijo casi gritando cuando estaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa enfermera?- Pregunto Teo con clara preocupación.

- Tenemos que reactivar la energía eléctrica, tenemos varios Pokémon graves aquí que necesitan la luz- Dijo la enfermera bastante alterada. Esto hizo que mi corazón empezará a latir más rápido, teníamos que hacer algo.

- ¡Vamos!- Le grite a Teo mientras lo jalaba hacia fuera del centro, salimos corriendo y lo rodeamos para llegar a los generadores. Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que los generadores estaban bien, pero había una llave entre los 2 causando un corto.

- ¿Como lo quitamos sin electrocutarnos?- Pregunto Teo tratando de ser gracioso.

- Tengo una idea- Dije mientras tomaba mi tercer ball, saque a kirlia y le ordene usara telequinesis para quitar la llave sin sufrir daño. Ella obedeció y cuando quito la llave la corriente regreso, pero muchos focos explotaron por la descarga directa de la luz, el ruido que causaron llego incluso donde estábamos nosotros. Regrese a kirlia a su Ball y corrimos de nuevo a la entrada del centro.

Llegamos a la recepción que estaba a medias iluminada, muchos focos de esta zona explotaron, podía oír el vidrio crujir bajo mis pies.

-Pero… ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Teo mirando un pasillo totalmente oscuro al cual apenas llegaba un poco de luz. No me había percatado de nada hasta que algo salió corriendo y se acerco a nosotros, un leve empujón como el que sentí aquella vez recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Empecé a respirar más fuerte, podía oír mi corazón latir. Mi sangre se helo al ver a mi amigo y a mi Pokémon tirados en el suelo. Oí un rugido y me gire de nuevo, todo lo que me encontré fueron esos ojos rojos de aquella vez, estaban enfrente de mi, viéndome, observándome. Se acercaba tranquilamente, al fin podría ver lo que era esa cosa. La luz era perfecta para verle los ojos, pero no el resto del cuerpo. Se detuvo a un metro de mí, me miraba fijamente.  
- ¡Te dije que pagarías por abandonarme y también lo harán los demás, todos se arrepentirán!- Esa voz, era la misma de Villa Raiz.

- ¡Prepárate para sufrir!- Dijo casi feliz, ahí fue cuando varios gritos interrumpieron. Eran gritos de pokémon. Esa cosa se giro y se fue por el mismo pasillo del que provenían los gritos.

Mis emociones no cambiaron en nada cuando esa cosa se largo, aun me preocupaba el por que de los gritos, ayude a levantar a Teo y ambos fuimos al cuarto de urgencia de donde creímos habían provenido. Intentamos abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, a si que tuve que pedirle a Blaziken que la derribara. Teo y yo entramos, Teo fue a asistir a una entrenadora que estaba tirada en la habitación, ella estaba pálida y temblaba, miraba fijamente a la ventana de fondo que estaba rota. Esto era horriblemente familiar. Me dirigí al fondo de la habitación, pero pare cuando vi varias camas vacías, todas tenían manchas de sangre, parecía fresca, incluso la sangre había llegado al suelo, no vi ningún pokemon herido, y los que pocos que aun estaban en las demás camas se veían bien. Me gire a ver a la entrenadora, fui corriendo y quite a Teo bruscamente para hablar con la chica, Cuando estaba cerca note que ella tenia muchas manchas de sangre en el rostro y su blusa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte muy nervioso

- Esas cosas… entraron… atacaron a los pobres pokemon indefensos… ¡Los mataron! Los mordían y los dejaban desangrarse. ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Lo siento!- Dijo llorando mientras se veía aun el miedo en sus ojos, Teo la abrazaba pero no era consuelo para ella, me pare y conté las camas vacías, en total eran 8.

- ¿Pero y los Pokémon? – Pregunto Teo al borde de la llanto.

- ¡Se los llevaron esas cosas!- Grito con desesperación la chica

- Esas- dije en mi mente, eso quería decir que era mas de una. La idea de una sola me aterra pero de varias es horrible. Mientras pensaba eso varias enfermeras y la policía entro, nos obligaron a salir y esperar en la recepción, la chica se calmo un poco y se veía más tranquila, pero no era lo mismo con Teo o con migo. Estábamos al borde del llanto, callados y pensativos. La policía nos interrogo a los 3, dije todo excepto que esa cosa me había hablado, ese era mi secreto.

Cuando el interrogatorio termino Teo y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. De camino el empezó a llorar, hice los mismo pero tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas. Cuando llegamos, el entro primero y yo me quede afuera observando como una enfermera hablaba con la chica que trajo mi sudadera, ambas lloraban pero la chica parecía asustada y no sabia el por que. Ella no había visto nada.

La enfermera se retiro y dejo a la chica llorando en su puerta, estaba muy mal así que me acerque.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunte ocultando las lagrimas que brotaban de mi.

- Whismur… Pikachu… ¡ellos ya no están!- Dijo mientras lloraba intensamente y se llevaba ambas manos a su rostro. Es cierto ella no vio nada de eso, pero sufrió el daño. No sabia que contestar, lo único que hice fue abrazarla, no me podía imaginar el dolor que sentía al perder a 2 amigos de esa manera tan violenta, estoy seguro que la enfermera evito los detalles cuando le dijo, aun a si se veía muy mal. Ella movió sus manos y me abrazo.

- ¿Por que ellos? ¿Por qué a mi?- Me preguntaba llorando, cada palabra que salía de su boca era como si me clavaran un cuchillo. Yo traje a esa cosa hasta aquí, yo la guía, le di la oportunidad de dañarme y de dañar a los demás. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella se alejo un poco, me beso la mejilla y volvió a su habitación llorando. Hice lo mismo, volví al cuarto que compartía con Teo. Ahí me esperaba. El , ya no lloraba pero estaba muy serio. Me acerque a mi cama y me senté justo enfrente de el.

- ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?- pregunto mirando el suelo

- Honestamente no lo se… - Dije mirándolo.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Mato a 8 Pokémon y nadie vio siquiera que era esa cosa- dijo Teo levantando la vista. Cuando el dijo eso decidi explicarle lo sucedido en Villa Raíz la noche anterior. El se quedo pálido cuando termine la historia.

- ¿Tu sabes que es esa cosa? y ¿Por qué hace esto?- Pregunto Teo seriamente.

- No lo se, pero tengo que detenerla - Dije tristemente.

El me miro por unos segundos. Tanto el como yo estábamos asustados y aun con miedo. Decidimos que era mejor dormir y acordamos no apagar la luz esa noche.

Me dormí con la horrible sensación de que todo esto era mi culpa. Necesito detenerlo es mi obligación.

_El miedo te detiene, pero si aprendes de ello puede ser algo bueno, Puede motivarte y darte fuerza. Por mi culpa hay mucha gente con este mismo sentimiento justo ahora. No es posible que lo superen tan fácil. Me quedo con el amargo sabor de que esto es mi culpa. _

**Capitulo 3**

**Una extraña coincidencia**

— ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡A desayunar!— Esa última palabra fue la que hizo despertar al entrenador de cabello negro.

— Genial, vamos — Dijo Teo aun un tanto dormido. Parecía haber olvidado completamente lo sucedido la noche anterior y honestamente lo envidiaba por eso, yo seguía encerrado en recuerdos y sentimientos, aun que cada vez me afectaba menos. Tristemente me estaba acostumbrando a estas situaciones. Mientras estaba encerrado en esos pensamientos Teo se levantaba, yo ya estaba listo para partir y retar al líder de gimnasio.

Teo se vistió, pero me obligo a salir de la habitación, según el, sentía pena. Salí un tanto molesto por su decisión de echarme. Me quede en el pasillo junto a la puerta esperando que saliera.

Pocos minutos después una puerta se abrió, de ella salió una chica con una blusa gris y un pantalón negro, era la misma chica que había perdido a 2 de sus Pokémon en el ataque de ayer, se acerco caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa fingida, la cual denotaba tristeza.

— Hola, buen día — trato de decir amablemente levantando su mano y siguiendo su camino.

— Buenos días — Dije con una sonrisa la cual ella ignoro. Por alguna razón me preocupaba. Unos segundos mas tarde Teo salió de la habitación y nos dirigimos a desayunar. Cuando llegamos note que esa chica no estaba, era muy raro, cuando salió no llevaba mochila.  
Ignore esos pensamientos y desayunamos.

— ¿Ahora que harás? — Pregunto Teo mientras tomaba una taza con chocolate. Parecía realmente haber olvidado todo lo sucedido, pero quizás solo fingía.

— Retare al líder de gimnasio y seguiré a Ciudad Férrica — Conteste pensando, no había  
tenido oportunidad de planear lo que haría después.

— Mala suerte amigo — Dijo llevando su mano a su bolsillo, de este saco una pequeña caja  
color azul, la abrió y me enseño la medalla del gimnasio de Petalia.

—El líder salió hace 3 días y no volverá en 2 semanas — Dijo alegremente mientras restregaba la medalla en mi cara. Yo no sabía como reaccionar. A estas fechas ya debería tener mi primera medalla.

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad? — Dije rogando que fuera a si.

— No. Pero hay una buena noticia, también voy a Ciudad Férrica. Podemos ir juntos — Comento muy feliz mientras guardaba su medalla. Me alegré al oír eso, no iría solo. Pero también me preocupe un poco, si esa cosa aún me sigue, tal vez le haga daño a el. Pero si no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad no la haría en el futuro.

— Claro, a si tendré alguien a quien molestar — Dije riéndome, no le pareció dar mucha gracia mi chiste aún que no lo dije enserio. Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a revisar que nuestros Pokémon estuvieran bien para el largo viaje que haríamos. Cuando nos devolvieron las Pokeballs salimos del centro Pokémon con la intención de llegar ese mismo día a Ciudad Férrica.

Afuera de Centro Pokémon, todo era tristeza. Había varios entrenadores, algunos parados y otros arrodillados enfrente de unas lapidas improvisadas. Era claro, todos lloraban por sus Pokémon desaparecidos la noche anterior. Todas las tumbas tenían al menos un entrenador llorándoles salvo dos. Me acerque curioso a ver los nombres de esos Pokémon.

Nuni y Swhimir. Eso era lo que estaba escrito en esas dos lapidas. Me sentí peor que antes viendo tanta tristeza y tantos sentimientos juntos. Era raro que no hubiera un entrador llorándole a estos 2, supuse que eran de la chica de cabellera risada. Menciono que perdió un Pikachu y un Whismur. Era muy raro que ella no estuviera.

Regrese con Teo y juntos emprendimos el camino a la ruta 104. El camino era nuevo para mi, lo había recorrido anteriormente en auto, pero jamás caminando. Caminamos cerca de 2 horas, hasta que topamos con una pequeña playa en la había un pequeño puerto y a nuestra derecha se podía apreciar la entrada al enorme bosque petalia.

Decidimos bajar a la playa y una vez ahí almorzar. Elegimos una zona plana para hacer nuestro campamento. Teo fue por madera para la fogata, Blaziken ayudo trayendo unas piedras en las cuales sentarnos y yo me dedique a preparar tanto nuestra comida como la de los Pokémon,

— Teo ¿Cuántos Pokémon traes contigo? — Pregunte mientras acomodaba la hoya en el fuego. Necesitaba saber cuantos Pokémon traía consigo para que no faltara comida.

— Creo que solo 3 — Contesto dudando, parecía que no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Me pareció muy tonto hiciera esas cosas. Seguido eso tomo todas las ball de su cinturón y dejo salir a sus Pokémon. De las ball que arrojo salieron un Sceptile, un Swellow y un eevee.

— ¡Genial tienes un eevee! Son imposibles de encontrar en Hoenn — Dije emocionado mientras registraba a todos sus Pokémon en la Pokedex. Cuando termine con eso cargue al pequeño Pokémon café en mis brazos, el cual parecía muy contento de recibir mimos.

— No tanto, realmente lo capture al norte de Ciudad Portual, Y había muchos más por esa zona

— Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Eevee no habita en Hoenn— Dije serio mientras dejaba al Pokémon en suelo.

— Si es raro, ¿pero nada de que preocuparse o si?— Pregunto curioso Teo.

— Pues creo que no, pero aún a si es raro ver a uno— Dije mientras caminaba hacia la fogata.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista deje salir a mis Pokémon para que almorzáramos todos juntos. De inmediato nuestros pokemon empezaron a socializar unos con otros.  
Terminamos de almorzar cerca de las 12 de la tarde, entonces recogimos todo para dirigirnos al bosque Petalia.

El recorrido del bosque fue algo inquietante para mí, había muchos sonidos que no podía identificar y el miedo de que esa cosa apareciera era constante. En un par de ocasiones los Nuzleaf me hicieron una mala pasada, saltaban de rama en rama despreocupados de nuestra presencia. Igualmente los Beautfly hicieron lo suyo saliendo de entre los arboles sin previo aviso. Apenas entraba luz al camino, era culpa de los grandes arboles que se alzaban en el bosque. En varias ocasiones tuve que pedirle a Blaziken que alumbrara, más que nada era por miedo a no ver si ésa cosa apararía.

Caminamos un par de horas más y salimos del bosque, seguimos caminando hacia el norte y  
nos topamos con un gran lago. Sobre este había un puente de madera y al final se encontraba la entrada a Ciudad Ferrica. Cruzamos el puente, en el cual había varios turistas tomando fotos del lago y de la ciudad, la vista desde el lago era fantástica.

Entramos a la majestuosa ciudad, quede simplemente fascinado con los altos edificios y las enormes casas. Era impresionante ver una ciudad tan grande y tan enorme en medio del bosque. Fuimos directo al Centro Pokémon a reservar una habitación para pasar la noche, además de revisar que nuestros Pokémon estuvieran bien.

Llegamos después de la hora de la comida a si que si queríamos comer tendríamos que hacerlo solos. Yo no tenía hambre en ese momento, estaba muy ansioso por mi primera batalla de Gimnasio, por otro lado Teo parecía no haber comido en 3 días. Le propuse que yo iría solo al gimnasio, que comiera tranquilo. Acepto y dijo que me alcanzaría después de comer y comprar un par de cosas.

Salí del centro y me dirigí directo al gimnasio, tarde un poco en encontrarlo, más que nada por lo grande de la ciudad. Cuando por fin encontré el gimnasio entre sin pensarlo.  
En este había un pequeño corredor de unos 5 metros que llevaba a una gran arena de batalla techada con gradas a los lados y una enorme pantalla al fondo. Me adentre en el enorme cuarto y me pare cerca del campo de batalla.

— ¿Vienes por la medalla?— Pregunto una voz desde el fondo de la sala.

— Si, ¿eres la líder? —Pregunte curioso.

— Me temo que no, pero si quieres enfrentarla tienes que ganarme primero— Dijo un niño  
mientras salía de una puerta situada debajo de la gran pantalla

— No hay problema, pero necesitamos un árbitro — Conteste mientras el chico tomaba su posición en la arena de batalla.

—No te preocupes por eso, si ganas yo personalmente llamare a petra, aún que dudo que logres vencerme —Dijo muy confiado el pequeño niño de unos 12 años. Termino de decir eso, sonreí y me coloque en el rectángulo blanco que indicaba la posición del entrenador. El chico apenas vio eso lanzo una Superball y de ella salió un Geoudue.

— ¡Comencemos!—Grito emocionado el pequeño, seguido esto tome la segunda ball de mi cinturón y la lance, de esta salió poonchyena, el cual parecía bastante emocionado por la batalla.

—Bien, ¡Poonchyena usa mordisco en su brazo!— Grite al pequeño Pokémon de pelaje gris y negro.

Este se acerco rápidamente con el hocico abierto, y al estar cerca de Geoudude cerró fuertemente la mandíbula en su brazo derecho. Esto causo que el Pokémon de roca se moviera bruscamente en busca de quitárselo de encima. El niño parecía confundido e incluso algo temeroso.

— ¡Golpéalo con tu otro brazo! — Grito dudoso el niño.

— ¡Quítate!— Grite enseguida.

El Geodude tardo en acomodarse y para su suerte Poonchyena aun estaba mordiendo su brazo. Intento golpear a mi Pokémon, pero este se quito de inmediato evitando el golpe, había entendido mi plan. El Pokémon de roca termino por hacerse un auto K.O golpeándose a si mismo.

— Una promesa es una promesa, iré por petra, espera aquí — Dijo tristemente mientras regresaba su Pokémon a la ball. El chico se retiro por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Poonchyena regreso a mi lado del campo, estaba claramente feliz su primera batalla.  
Me acerque a el y lo acaricie.

— Te luciste amigo — Dije mientras lo acariciaba. Pasaron unos segundos más y la puerta se abrió nuevamente. De esta salieron el pequeño niño al que acaba de vencer, un señor con 2 banderas en las manos, una azul y otra roja. Y una chica de unos 22 años. Todos se acercaron al campo de batalla y el que traía las banderas se dirigió a mitad de campo. Era obvio que era el árbitro, el chico le siguió y se puso detrás.

— A si que ¿tu eres quien venció a Tomás? — Dijo amablemente la chica de vestido azul.

—Mejor dicho el se venció solo — Dije simpáticamente viendo al joven, el cual se sonrojo.

— Vale, será mejor que comencemos — Dije tiernamente la chica.

— ¡Esta será una batalla por la medalla piedra, el retador tiene permiso de cambiar a sus Pokémon en batalla, la líder no! — Grito fuertemente el árbitro. Ambos asentimos con la cabeza, la chica lanzo una ball de la cual salió un geodude. Poonchyena aún estaba en el campo a si que no hubo necesidad de lanzar alguna otra Pokeball.

— Geodude usa chapote lodo — Grito la chica de pelo negro, que en un segundo había cambiado su actitud. Ahora parecía agresiva y hasta violenta.  
Geodude se cubrió de tierra, el era mas grande que el anterior y claramente era mas fuerte.

— ¡Poonchyena aullido¡—Grite al pequeño Pokémon, este erizo su pelaje y soltó una gran aullido que retumbo en el enorme cuarto donde estábamos. Nos tuvimos que cubrir los idos, era bastante fuerte. Aproveche que la líder se distrajo y ordene discretamente que usara placaje.

Poonchyena corrió y envistió contra el Geodude, el ataque hizo retroceder un poco al Pokémon, se podía ver la marca de tierra que dejo al ser arrastrado por el golpe.

— ¡Roca afilada!— Grito entusiasmada la líder petra.  
Cuando su Pokémon se reincorporo este golpeo fuertemente el suelo y de inmediato una gran masa de rocas golpeo por debajo a poonchyena. El ataque dejo inmediatamente fuera de combate a mi Pokémon. Tuve que retirarlo y hacer que kirlia lo relevara.

— ¡Telequinesis, mantenlo alejado del suelo! — Grite.  
Cuando kirlia tomo posición Geodude fue rodeado por un campo de fuerza que lo hizo levantarse del suelo varios metros. Miraba emocionado como el Pokémon de roca ya no podía hacer nada y era segura la victoria de kirlia.

— ¡Geodude sacúdete!— grito desesperada petra.

— ¡Azótalo contra el suelo!— Grite a kirlia, la cual obedeció golpeando repetidamente a al

Pokémon de roca contra el suelo, después de unos segundos el Geoudude cayo inconsciente, dando la vitoria a kirlia.

— No te emociones chico, esto apenas comienza— Dijo petra con una sonrisa en la cara. Tomo una ball y la lanzo, de esta salió un Nosepas .

—Nosepass usa golpe roca — Grito petra, la cual estaba muy confiada.  
Nosepass enterró su mano en el suelo y tomo un gran pedazo de este y lanzo directo a kirlia que no pudo evitar el golpe. Inmediatamente cayo inconsciente. A pesar de ser tipo roca era muy rápido, era claro que este era el as de petra. Regrese a kirlia a su ball un poco decepcionado, quería repetir la misma estrategia de hace un momento.

— Puedes retirarte si quieres— dijo burlonamente la chica de vestido azul.

— ¿Bromeas? Si voy a ganar en el siguiente turno— Comente burlándome. Me vio algo extrañada por mi comentario.

— ¡Bien es tu turno Blaze!— Dije lanzando la ultima ball que tenia. El gran Pokémon rojo salió de esta y tomo posición el centro de campo. Encendió las llamas de sus muñecas, seguido de un gran rugido. Petra no se vio sorprendida, al parecer ignoraba que Blaziken era también tipo lucha.

— ¡Te dije que ganaría en el siguiente turno, y a si será! ¡Ahora Doble patada Balziken!—Ordene señalando al Pokémon enemigo.

Blaze se acerco corriendo al nosspases que no podía hacer nada más que esperar el golpe,  
Blaziken llego y se posiciono rápidamente enfrente del. Dio una patada ascendente con la pierna derecha, lo cual hizo que el Nosepass se levantara del suelo unos centímetros, de inmediato se giro y golpeo nuevamente a Nosepass que aun seguía en aire. Este salió volando varios metros llegando a hasta donde su entrenadora.

—Nossepases no puede continuar. Blaziken es el vencedor, el retador gana— Grito el juez levantando la banderilla de su brazo izquierdo. Petra bajo la mirada y regreso a su Pokémon a su ball. Seguido esto se acerco tranquilamente.

— ¡Bien echo Balziken, te luciste! — Dije a mi Pokémon cuando este se giro. Lo regrese a su ball para que petra pudiera llegar a donde estaba yo.  
Se paro enfrente de mi con una sonrisa y entre busco en una de las bolsas de su vestido azul.

— Te la has ganado — Dijo estirando su mano con la medalla.

— Gracias — Respondí con una sonrisa y de inmediato tome la medalla de sus suaves manos.

— Eres bueno, no tendrás problemas y tienes buenos Pokémon — Dijo tiernamente la líder.

— Muchas gracias, supongo que yo me retiro. Un gusto y gracias por todo— Apenas termine de decir eso me gire y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada del gimnasio. Salí muy feliz, mi primera batalla había sido bastante buena. Al salir y caminar una cuantas cuadras me encontré con Teo que apenas se dirigía al gimnasio. Estaba algo nervioso, no le preste atención a eso y le comente emocionado como fue la batalla, le mostré la medalla y al terminar nos dirigimos al Centro Pokémon para pasar la noche.

Ya era algo tarde y estaba oscuro, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, estaba algo nervioso por recorrer la ciudad en la noche y con tan poca gente en los alrededores. A pesar de todo lo malo que sentía llegamos bien y sin ningún contratiempo al centro Pokémon. Entramos y Teo se dirigió a la habitación, se veía preocupado y yo no sabía por que. Tome las ball de mi cinturón y me acerque a recepción. Una vez ahí todo era bastante silencioso, se podía oír el sonar de una canción muy levemente.

—Hola ¿Te puedo ayudar?— Pregunto muy amablemente una enfermera.

— Si, podría curar a mis Pokémon — Dije entregando mis tres ball.

— Claro, si gustas están sirviendo la cena justo en este momento, puedes venir por tus  
Pokémon después de comer algo— Dijo tomando las ball y poniéndolas en una charola.

— Gracias, entonces vendré por ellos mas tarde— Dije mientras me retiraba al comedor.

Cuando entre estaban sirviendo la cena, me acerque a la mesa y me senté junto a una entrenadora de blusa anaranjada, comimos tranquilos. Pero yo seguía algo preocupado por la forma en que Teo estaba, era raro que el actuara a si. Terminamos de cenar y casi todos se dirigieron a su habitación, un par de entrenadores y yo fuimos a recepción.

Regrese a la habitación tras recoger a mis Pokémon, Teo estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo, parecía estar atrapado en su propio mundo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

— La chica…— Dijo serio

— ¿Qué chica? ¿De que hablas?— Pregunte algo preocupado.

— Cuando fuiste a retar al la líder...Una chica vino al centro y…bueno trajo a un eevee— Dijo fríamente, se podía percibir la tristeza en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? O acaso ¿Ocurre algo más?— Pregunte muy nervioso, Teo no me explicaba bien y solo lograba confundirme mas.

— Ella dijo…dijo que algo la ataco en el túnel Ferverdegal— Comento mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba a la orilla de su cama.

— ¿Como que algo? — Pregunte con miedo. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y mi sangre recorría mi cuerpo con mayor rapidez, dándome a si una sensación de vértigo.

— Dijo…dijo que algo la ataco sin razón a mitad del túnel y que su eevee la defendió pero… fue lastimado muy seriamente— Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente. Esto no tenia sentido — ¿Esa cosa también la sigue a ella?— Me pregunte mentalmente, era demasiado confuso.

— ¿Crees que haya sido lo mismo de Villa Raiz o de Ciudad Petalia?— Pregunto muy serio.

— Yo…no…lo sé— Dije confuso — ¿Ella esta aquí?— Pregunte un tanto curioso.

— Si, aún esta en urgencias con su Pokémon— Dijo Teo aun pensativo.

En es momento no sabía que pensar, si esa cosa la esta siguiendo, seguro es mi culpa. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que le paso en Ciudad Petalia. Aún que tengo la duda de por que la sigue también a ella. O peor aún, hay otra cosa afuera causando problemas. Mire a Teo un segundo y tome mi mochila.

De ahí saque mi teléfono y marque el numero de profesor Abedul, necesitaba mas información de lo que estaba pasando.

—… ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal van las cosas?... — Pregunto la voz del profesor.

— Hola profesor, diría que mal— Dije desanimado

—… ¿Pero… que sucede? — Pregunto insistente, se podía oír el corte en la trasmisión, había una pésima recepción donde estaba el profesor.

— Vera, a una amiga la atacaron en el túnel ferverdegal y…bueno me gustaría saber si tiene reportes de mas ataques— Pregunte mientras miraba a Teo.

—…Déjame ver…— Dijo el profesor dejando el teléfono. Podía oír el sonido del papel golpeándose entre si.

—… Si, de echo…reportes… de varios ataques… 6 meses— Dijo el profesor un poco desconcertado.

— ¿Desde hace 6 meses? Profesor no le escucho— Dije algo inquieto.

— Si al parecer la policía…Pokémon atacante…ellos…es un carnívoro… 2 metros…liberado — Dijo en profesor muy seriamente.

— ¿Profeso que pasa? Hay mala recepción— Pregunte algo nervioso.

— En Hoenn…carnívoros tan grandes— Dijo reprochándome.

—…Acompañaras… mañana a Pueblo Azuliza…— Termino el profesor.

— ¿Para que? Profesor muévase no le entiendo— Pregunte algo desconcertado por su rápido  
cambio de tema y la falta de sentido en sus palabras.

— Veras… últimamente…mineros… ataques de un Pokémon… grande demasiado— Comento preocupado el profesor.

—Profesor muévase ya, no le entiendo nada—Comente un tanto molesto.

—…Problema… líder… perdió en todas las oportunidades. Según el informe que mandaron dice, que el Pokémon es anormalmente grande, te espero en el pequeño puerto de la ruta 104  
a las 8 a.m.— Concluyo el profesor antes de que la llamara se cortara. Había una pésima recepción.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Teo muy curioso.

—No lo se, apenas le entendí. Lo que aremos mañana será ir al puerto de la ruta 104. Iremos a Pueblo Azuliza— Conteste seriamente.

— Bromeas, lo que buscamos esta en el túnel— Dijo Teo dudando de mi decisión.

—Lo se pero, el profesor no iría personalmente por cualquier cosa. A demás la cosa en el túnel lleva 6 meses causando problemas. Seguirá ahí durante un par de días más— Dije para convencerlo.

— ¿6 meses?— Preguntó sorprendido el entrenador de cabello negro.

— Me temo que si, y por lo que entendí es un carnívoro muy grande, unos 2 metros tal vez— Dije tratando de armar la poca información que había obtenido.

— Bueno, creo que deberíamos dormir ya, tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano supongo— Dijo Teo mientras se acostaba y se tapaba con sus cobijas.

— Te apoyo en eso, pero antes iré a darme un baño— Dije sacando una muda de ropa de mi mochila. Me pare y me acerque a la puerta para salir e ir al baño.

— Esta bien, buen jabón— Dijo sonriendo Teo.

— Duérmete ya que nos pararemos a las 5:45 — Le respondí ignorando su chiste.

Me desvestí al entrar al baño. Coloque la muda de ropa sucia en una bolsa y la limpia la puse sobre un banco. Era una noche algo fría a si que el agua caliente era todo un premio para mi. Yo intentaba relajarme, estar traquilo, no podía hacerlo del todo. La culpa y el miedo aún están presentes en mí, yo no se que pensar, en ese momento solo sabia que debo detener a esa cosa, se que ha matado a 9 Pokémon, tal vez más. A pesar de todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos estaba inusualmente tranquilo.

Salí del baño ya vestido, me dirigía a mi habitación. Estaba cansado por el recorrido desde Ciudad Petalia, además la batalla fue un duro golpe sicológico y emocional para mí, necesitaba descasar. Caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, todo era silencio y no había ningún ruido. Pase por urgencias y vi a la misma entrenadora de la mañana. Me acerque a la entrada y me recargue para escuchar, zurraba algo apenas entendible.

— Eevee, amigo por favor no mueras— Dijo apunto de llorar. Asome la cabeza para ver como estaba. Ella estaba junto a una cama donde ya hacia su Pokémon inconsciente, este estaba conectado a muchas maquinas que indicaba su estado. Pensaba que lo mejor era consolarla, pero seria muy raro que un extraño llegara de la nada e intentara calmarla, a si que tuve que abstenerme.

— Cuando estés bien iremos con Maxi y jugaras con el y sus demás pokémon, pero por favor no mueras— Dijo llorando y seguido esto la maquina que indicaba su ritmo cardiaco empezó a sonar intensamente. Tanto su corazón como el mío se detuvieron, pero el mío solo un segundo..

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no!— Grito llorando la chica.  
Una Chansey interrumpió desde lo lejos del pasillo, venia corriendo angustiada. Entro si más al cuarto de urgencias ignorando totalmente mi presencia. Yo no podía hacer nada a si que seguí el camino a mi habitación.

Una vez ahí me recosté, un poco inquieto. Posiblemente la Chansey debería poder hacer algo, salvar al Pokémon. Con es tranquilidad en la mente y el cansancio caí dormido apenas toque la cama.

La alarma del teléfono retumbo unos segundos en la habitación hasta que la apague, me levante y encendí la luz. Como me dormí con la ropa puesta no hubo la necesidad de vestirme.

— Teo, ya levántate— Dije mientras lo sacudía.

—Bueno, ya me paro— Dijo dando un enorme bostezo.

— Bien, apúrate y vístete. Iré al comedor a preparar comida para el viaje— Dije tomando mi mochila y poniéndomela, también revise que llevara todo en el cinturón.

Teo se levanto y se sentó en la cama con las cobijas cubriéndolo, esperaba a que yo me fuera. Me acerque a la puerta y Salí directo al comedor, necesitábamos comida para el viaje a si que "robe" un paquete de pan, algo de jamón, unos vegetales y 8 botellas de agua, apenas cavia todo en mi mochila a si que decidí hacer los sándwich ahí mismo, a si le daría mas tiempo a Teo de vestirse.

Cuando termine me fui a recepción en la cual ya me esperaba Teo.

— Ustedes también se van muy temprano. Podrían esperar a que se sirva el desayuno—  
Comento la enfermera que estaba de turno.

— No muchas gracias tenemos un largo día y necesitamos salir temprano— Comente mientras me dirigía a la entrada. Salimos del centro Pokémon aún con la luz de la luna alumbrando la ciudad, tomamos el mismo camino que usamos para llegar, todo era tranquilidad y paz.

Todo eso cambio cuando llegamos al Bosque Petalia, no se podía ver nada en absoluto. Cuando pasamos por el bosque la primera vez apenas podíamos ver, y eso que el sol estaba en lo alto. Ahora que el sol todavía no sale estábamos en total oscuridad. Pensé que lo mejor era pedir a Blaziken caminara con nosotros y nos alumbrara. El camino fue algo mas complicado que la primera vez. Era la oscuridad lo que me alteraba y me preocupaba, tenia la preocupación en el pecho, sentía que algo nos seguía. Aún a si llegamos justos de tiempo al pequeño puerto. Cuando llegamos el sol ya estaba en lo alto.

Nos adentramos en el pequeño puerto y divise a uno de los tantos asistentes del profesor, estaba parado afuera de un barco de mediano tamaño, supuse que el profesor nos esperaba adentro del bote, a si que fuimos a donde estaba el asistente.

— Vamos chicos suban no hay tiempo— Dijo apresurándonos. Subimos y nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del bote.

— ¿Y el profesor?— Pregunte curioso.

— El nos espera en Azuliza, por eso debemos darnos prisa — Dijo mientras nos acompañaba a la parte de atrás.

Apenas subimos, el bote encendió y se puso en marcha, Teo y yo nos acomodamos en un viejo sillón que estaba cerca, por otro lado el asistente se fue a la cabina, seguramente con los demás asistentes que nos acompañarían.

El barco iba a una velocidad considerable era claro que tenían prisa, el sol ya se había colocado en el cielo. La brisa del mar acariciaba mi rostro y mi cabello, era una sensación tan increíble, tan linda y por otro lado el sol iluminaba increíblemente.

Teo parecía tener la misma idea que yo, pues se veía calmado y muy tranquilo mientras ocasionalmente el agua botaba y nos mojaba. Los Wingull nos acompañaban volando junto al barco, los Sharpedo asomaban su aleta en ocasiones, ambos Pokémon tan diferentes buscaban lo mismo. Alguna sobra de comida que cayera al mar, para a si ellos tomarla y comerla.

— Te puedo preguntar algo— Dijo Teo mientras miraba el cielo.

— Claro, ¿Que pasa?— Conteste mirándolo.

— ¿Como es que si llevas apenas 3 días de viaje tienes un Blaziken?— Pregunto curioso. —Yo llevo año y medio viajando, y apenas hace 3 meses logre que Sceptile evolucionara— Dijo justificando su duda.

— Pues veras, yo mucho tiempo atrás vivía en Kanto, pero mi padre obtuvo un buen trabajo en Devos. S.A y nos mudamos a Villa Raiz, tenia apenas 6 años y estaba bastantes triste por la mudanza y estaba muy deprimido, entonces el profesor abedul se entero y me dijo que si quería podía ser su asistente hasta que iniciara mi viaje. Obviamente acepte sabia que con el profesor aprendería mucho y seria buen entrenador. A si fue, yo lo ayudaba en el laboratorio y cuando salía a investigar. Después de unos meses, en un día cualquiera, llegaron dos entrenadores novatos, una chica y un chico, el profesor les entregaría a su Pokémon inicial, les mostro a los 3 que tenia disponible en ese momento: Torchick, Treecko y Mudkip, el chico tomo a Treecko, la chica tomo a Mudkip y dejaron solo al pequeño Torchick, este se sintió mal al ver que elegían a sus compañeros y en un descuido del profesor escapo al bosque, yo le seguí tratando de atraparlo. Tarde una par de horas en encontrarlo, el estaba practicando arañazo y ascuas en una roca, me acerque y lo tome en brazos —Conteste algo melancólico

— Después de eso nos volvimos muy amigos, éramos inseparables. Pocos meses después llego otro entrenador que buscaba a su primer Pokémon. El entrenador eligió a ese pequeño torchick, pero este se negó y vino corriendo a donde estaba yo. El profesor tuvo que convencerlo de que eligiera a otro. Desde ese día fui entrenando a ese torchick aun que no era mío, le enseñaba movimientos muy variados y como debía atacar y defenderse. Pasaron los años y fue creciendo hasta ser el fuerte Blaziken que es hoy en día. Como mis padres son bastante sobre protectores es hasta ahora que inicio mi viaje con mi amigo desde hace 10 años— Concluí con una sonrisa

— Que historia, deberías escribir un libro de ello— Dijo felizmente Teo.

— ¡Chicos ya estamos llegando!— Interrumpió una voz desde la cabina, nos levantamos del sillón y nos dirigimos a la punta del barco.  
Ahí estaba, Pueblo Azuliza es un hermoso pueblo. El barco que se acerco al puerto y encallo ahí, apenas descendimos un hombre con traje de minero vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

— ¡El profesor, máximo! ¡Vengan rápido!— Dijo con dificultad aquel hombre. Un asistente asintió con la cabeza y se fueron corriendo hacia la playa.

Teo y yo le seguimos, para eso habíamos venido. Unos 20 metros mas adelante rodemos un pequeño grupo de arboles, y ante nosotros se mostraba una enorme cueva, posiblemente la entrada a las minas de Azuliza. Entramos sin pensarlo.

Lo primero que note fue el enorme Pokémon, Un lairon de unos 2 metros de alto y 4 de largo, quede impactado con el tamaño del Pokémon, estos Pokémon no son tan grandes. Este rompía todas las reglas de crecimiento para su especie. Teo quedo igualmente impactado, cuando gire para verlo estaba en shock. Aquel Pokémon había acorralado a alguien en una esquina de la cueva, era un joven de unos 28 años, que venia vestido de traje, algo sumamente raro.

No había notado las otras 2 personas recargadas en una de las paredes de la cueva. El lairon acelero y se disponía a golpear al joven. Lo único que podía hacer era pelear contra el.

— ¡Blaziken patada ígnea!— Ordene mientras lanzaba la ball enfrente del pokemon de tipo acero.

La envestida de Lairon y la Patada de Blaziken hizo un tremendo sonido que retumbo en la cueva. Ambos Pokémon retrocedieron por la fuerza del golpe, el Lairon enfureció mas al ver a Blaziken oponérsele.

— ¡Tienes que capturarlo! — Grito el profesor que estaba recargado en la pared.

— ¡Blaziken de nuevo! ¡Patada Ígnea!— Grite nervioso, ese Pokémon era muy grande y muy fuerte incluso para Blaziken.

Blaziken se acerco velozmente, por otro lado lairon libero un brillo de su cuerpo gris, era lo único que tenia pensado hacer. Blaziken llego con buena velocidad y un gran Angulo de golpe, lamentablemente el único que retrocedió fue el Pokémon de tipo fuego, lairon uso defensa férrea y eso lo protegía bastante. Blaziken enfurecido encendió las llamas de sus muñecas y me miro esperando la orden.

— ¡Mantenlo a raya con lanzallamas! — Grite dudando de la orden. Necesitaba tiempo para crear una estrategia que pudiera derrotar a lairon.

Blaziken genero fuego de su boca y la apunto directo al Pokémon de tipo acero, no era muy útil, seguía avanzando donde estábamos nosotros. Necesitaba un plan para usar su tamaño y su fuerza en su contra. Unos segundos mas tarde Lairon estuvo muy cerca de blaziken y este tubo que parar el ataque para retrocede un par de metros.

— ¡Mira!— Dijo el joven de negro señalando un gran agujero en el suelo de la cueva. Vi el gran hoyo y de inmediato tuve una idea.

— ¡Blaziken llévalo junto a ese agujero!— Dije señalando el lugar a donde quería que lo llevara, Blaziken asintió con la cabeza y empezó a lanzar pequeñas descargas de fuego para atraer al lairon. Una vez que el Pokémon de acero estuvo en cerca del hoyo era cuestión de un ataque más.

— ¡Patada Ígnea en su costado derecho!— Ordene consiente de que lairon usaría nuevamente defensa férrea.

Blaziken corrió de frente al Pokémon de tipo acero, este libero la misma luz de hace un momento. Aún a si Blaziken siguió de frente pero pasó de largo y cuando estaba al lado del Pokémon de acero libero una gran patada envuelta en llamas que hizo que lairon cayera de espaldas en el hoyo, esto le impido ponerse nuevamente de pie.  
Lleve mi mano derecha una ball vacía de mi cinturón, pero el tipo de traje interrumpió lanzándome una ball color negra con detalles amarillos.

— ¡Usa esta! ¡Es más efectiva!— Grito el joven de traje negro.  
No lo pensé dos veces y lance la ball. Esta golpeo en el abdomen al Lairon. La ball llevo adentro a lairon y esta cayo en medio del gran agujero. Estaba temblando, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mi respiración era acelerada.

Libere un gran suspiro inmediatamente después de que la ball hizo el sonido indicándome que la captura había sido exitosa. Me acerque al donde estaba la ball y la tome.

Una vez que todo estuvo en calma salimos de la cueva y nos dirigimos al pequeño pueblo. El profesor hablaba con un joven de unos 24 años mientras que el otro, el de traje negro venia detrás de Teo y de mi.

Una vez en el centro Pokémon deje que revisaran a mi equipo y a lairon para que se aseguraran que estuvieran bien. El profesor seguía hablando con el otro joven, mientras que el de traje negro esperaba ansioso en la puerta del centro, por otro lado Teo estaba sentado en un sillón descansando como si el hubiera combatido con el gran Pokémon de tipo acero.

Una vez que me entregaron a mis pokemon y a lairon, salí del centro junto el profesor y el otro joven de playera naranja. Teo por otro lado me dijo que iría a comer. Salimos y nos dirigimos cerca de un mirador que daba al horizonte, donde se escondería el sol en unos minutos.

— Soy Marcial— Se presento el joven.

— ¿Eres tu un líder de gimnasio verdad?— Pregunte curioso

— Me temo que si— Dijo un tanto cabizbajo

— Ten, creo que te lo mereces— Dijo estirando la mano con la medalla puño en ella.

— No es necesario, yo te retare y la ganare— Dije para rechazarla.

— Tú me ganarías. Además tu lograste vencer a ese lairon, yo lo intente muchas vences, y en todas perdí. Tu hiciste algo que yo no pude, te la mereces— Dijo poniendo la medalla en mi mano y retirándose.

—Ahh…— Intente decir, pero ya estaba muy lejos, No alcanzaría a oír. Había ganado mi segunda medalla, no de la forma que hubiera querido.

— Déjalo, es cierto que hiciste algo que el no pudo, eso te hace acreedor a la medalla— Interrumpió el profesor.

— Esta bien profesor. Por cierto ¿Que hará con lairon?— Pregunte aun un tanto inquieto por lo sucedido con Marcial.

— Nada, depende lo que quieras hacer tu— Contesto pensado el profesor.

— ¿De que habla?— Pregunte confundido.

— Tu lo capturaste, es tu Pokémon — Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Lo mire a los ojos unos segundo, pero mi vista divago y al fondo alcance a ver la misma chica de la noche anterior, quede impactado estaba aquí y estaba abrazando al tipo de traje negro. El profesor noto eso y me vio con su sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta? — Pregunto entre risas.

— ¿Cuenta de que?— Pregunte confundido

— Que el es Máximo peñas— Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿El campeón… de… hoenn?— Pregunte tartamudeando de la impresión. Volví a ver nuevamente la escena del abrazo, pero ahora solo estaba la chica viendo hacia donde estábamos el profesor y yo.

— ¿Profesor esta bien?— Pregunto el joven de traje negro.

— Si muchas gracias Máximo— Contesto con una sonrisa el profesor.

— Bien, a si ¿Que este es tu joven prodigio verdad?— Pregunto mirándome.

— Si es muy bueno, tú lo has visto— Contesto nuevamente con una sonrisa. Máximo se acerco al barandal del mirador y se quedo viendo el sol que estaba por ocultarse.

— Vas a por las 8 medallas ¿Cierto? — Pregunto el joven e cabello color plata.

— Si — Conteste aun un tanto nervioso por su presencia. Por otro lado el profesor se rio de cómo estaba actuando.

— Espero que lo logres, por cierto ¿nos acompañaras mañana a Ciudad Portual? — Dijo Máximo mientras miraba aun el horizonte.

— Usted también ira profesor — Pregunte pensativo por la oferta de Máximo.

— En efecto, entonces ¿Si nos acompañaras? — Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Claro, solo tengo que decirle a Teo — Conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El teléfono del profesor interrumpió ese momento, el profesor vio su celular algo inquieto y se fue a contestar. Máximo se fue de tras de el, se veía muy preocupado.  
Me gire sin prestar mas atención y me recargue en el barandal, Blaziken salió de su ball y se me acerco.

—Que buen trabajo amigo— Dije mientras al igual que yo se recargaba en el barandal. La brisa del mar era algo fría, pero aún a si la disfrutaba, a Blaziken no le parecía afectar el agua salpicando.

— ¡Hola chico! — Dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros. Era la misma chica de Petalia y de la noche anterior en Ciudad Férrica

— Hola— Conteste con una sonrisa.

— El destino se empeña en juntarnos — Dijo la chica de cabellera café mientras se recarga en  
el barandal entre mi Pokémon y yo.

— Creo que si— Comente un tanto serio.

— Me llamo Mara — dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

— Yo soy…— Intente decir pero una gran ola interrumpió. Nos quitamos para no mojarnos, Blaziken fue el que más retrocedió, estaba claro de que odiaba el agua.

— No te preocupes ya hable con tu amigo Teo— Contesto cuando nos reincorporamos.

— Entonces ¿Ya conoces a Teo? — Pregunte mientras volvía a recargarme en el barandal.

— Si, es muy divertido y algo infantil, me dieron ganas de ahorcarlo — Contesto riendo. Yo respondí con una risa, había pensado lo mismo muchas veces, pero jamás lo dije.

— Vaya creí que no reías — Comento cuando termine de reír.

— Casi no lo hago— Conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Oye — Dijo un poco tímida

— ¿Que sucede?— Pregunte con curiosidad

— Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano— Contesto levantando la mirada hacia donde se escondía el sol.

— ¿Máximo es tu hermano? — Pregunte algo sorprendido por el parentesco.

— ¡Si! — Contesto muy alegre. Ese fue el último comentario y a si pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin el sol se oculto en el horizonte y decidimos que era mejor regresar al centro Pokémon a descansar.

De camino muchos pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza. Estaba preocupado. De cómo actuaba a si después de perder a dos de sus Pokémon, yo no sabia que había sido de eevee y se me hacia de mala educación preguntar. Sabría que la espié la noche anterior. Además en mi cabeza la idea de que esa cosa también la siguiera a ella me invadida. Ese último pensamiento se fue de inmediato, —ayer no hubo ataques y hoy no los abra— Pensé mientras entrabamos al centro Pokémon.

Al entrar había una multitud de gente en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era un programa de noticias en una televisión en lo alto de la pared de recepción, ahí estaba todo la gente del centro, enfermeras, asistentes, entrenadores. Igualmente estaba el profesor, Teo y Máximo.  
Veían con un poco de temor a la chica que daba las noticias, ignore a los demás y enfoque mi atención a la presentadora.

—Y nos llegan nuevas noticias desde Verdegal. Adelante con el enlace — Dijo la presentadora un tanto temerosa. De inmediato la imagen cambio del estudio a un lugar más oscuro, más tenebroso. Había un chico con el micrófono en mano, la única luz que había era la de la cámara que apuntaba hacia el.

— Gracias… hace unas 3 horas un brutal ataque fue llevado acabo en el tranquilo Pueblo de Verdegal, se reportan 10 heridos y al menos 8 Pokémon muertos en el ataque, un Pokémon no identificado entro al centro Pokémon de Verdegal, causando destrozos y daños al equipo, también causo un corte eléctrico incapacitando al centro para atender a heridos y demás…— Dijo el chico muy asustado. En ese momento la señal se perdió, por alguna razón dejaron de trasmitir.

Por más que lo pensaba la única respuesta que encontraba era que esa cosa había atacado nuevamente, el método de ataque era casi exacto al que uso en Petalia. No dieron detalles de las muertes, pero seguro que fue parecido a como sucedió en petalia. Mi pulso empezó a acelerarse y mi corazón a latir rápidamente, tenia miedo y, al parecer no fui el único Mara me abrazo del brazo apenas oyó eso.

La imagen regreso, mostrando a la chica que daba las noticias.

— Lamentamos eso, tenemos dificultades técnicas— Dijo preocupadamente.

— Y siguiendo con el mismo tema de ataques tenemos imágenes en vivo de otro ataque en Ciudad Arborada— Dijo corrigiéndose. La imagen cambio, solo se veía el oscuro cielo, se escuchaban susurros y voces al fondo.

— ¡Ahí! ¡Enfoca!— Dijo una voz de hombre. La cámara se movió violentamente para enfocar solo un grupo de Miltanks que hacían alboroto. De pronto se escucho un gran rugido algo que jamás había escuchado, Mara me abrazo con mas fuerza y la mano que tenia libre la lleve a su hombro para intentar calmarla.

Una gran sombra bajo desde el cielo, tomando a un miltank y llevándola consigo, la sombra se dirigió a donde estaba el camarógrafo y una llama azul salió de la nada obligando a que todos los que estaban en ese lugar a agacharse. La cámara quedo inmóvil en suelo, la única imagen que mostraba era el de esa sombra llevándose al miltank por el cielo.

La toma regreso a la chica en el estudio, ella se veía tan sorprendida como todos los presentes en el centro pokemon.

— Le seguiremos informando de los nuevos sucesos en nuestros siguientes espacios informativos— Dijo y de inmediato la señal se perdió, regreso segundos mas tarde pero ahora mostrando una película.

Se podían oír murmullos y mucha gente decidió retirarse, la recepción quedo casi vacía si no fuera por que el profesor, Máximo, Mara, Teo yo nos quedamos.

— Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana es un largo día— Dijo el profesor tratando de alivianar el tenso ambiente. Era algo que difícilmente pasaría, en mi mente rondaba lo que sucedió en Petalia y en Verdegal, era demasiada coincidencia, además lo que pasó en Arborada, es algo más grande que cualquier cosa que haya visto, algo más fuerte, algo más peligroso. Todos asentimos y cada quien se fue a su habitación, excepto Teo y yo. Ya no había más habitaciones individuales a si que la compartiríamos, no era realmente un problema. Teo entro primero y se recostó en la cama de la derecha como ya era costumbre, me acerque un tanto temeroso a la cama sobrante.

— Es muy parecido a lo que paso en Petalia ¿No crees?— Pregunto Teo algo distante.

— Demasiado parecido — Conteste mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

— Y ¿Que pasa en Arborada?, te das cuenta esa cosa vuela y se llevo a un miltank como si fuera un peluche— Comento Teo preocupado.

— Si, me dio un escalofrió de solo oír su rugido — Comente mientras me acostaba

— ¿Seguirás cazando a esa cosa? — Pregunto curioso.

— Ya son 17 Pokémon inocentes que mueren, tal vez más. No es que quiera hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo — Dije decidido.

— Y ¿Que pensara el profesor de esto?— Pregunto mirándome.

— Seguro tiene mil teorías, no lo se. Mañana le preguntare— Conteste cansadamente

— Bueno, hagas lo que hagas cuentas con migo — Dijo con una sonrisa viéndome.

— Gracias amigo— Dije mientras apagaba la luz

La tranquilidad de las ultimas horas ya no estaba, en su lugar había un nerviosismo constante, miedo por no saber a lo que me enfrento, temor por lo que pueda pasar a futuro. Realmente no sabía que pasaba, no sabia si yo era la única persona que sufría el acoso de esta cosa. Pero esto de mostrarse ante cámara es muy arriesgado, tal vez haya relación entre todos los ataques o tal vez no. Es muy confuso y será más difícil detener a la criatura. Espero que con Teo ayudándome pueda ser más fácil. Con estos pensamientos caí dormido, mañana partiré a Ciudad Portugal tengo que estar listo para lo que sea.

_Ahora no estoy solo, será mas fácil detener a esa cosa, pero la duda aún corrompe en mi mente, ¿Por qué busca vengarse? ¿Que he hecho yo? _

**Capitulo 4**

**El principio de algo**

El olor a sal y el sol dando a mi rostro fue una buena forma de despertar, me levante y talle mis ojos en busca de que se adaptaran a la luz. Mire la cama de Teo, el seguía a ahí dormido plácidamente. Mire el reloj, eran las 6:35 nos iríamos en un par de horas a si que tenia tiempo de darme un baño y ver a mi nuevo compañero Pokémon.

Salí del cuarto con la muda de ropa sucia en mano, la lavaría para ponérmela después de bañarme. Me dirigí a la zona de lavado que, inconvenientemente estaba al otro lado del edificio. Camine por un largo pasillo aun alumbrado por los focos, no había casi nadie despierto a esa hora, y solo las enfermeras pasaban ocasionalmente.

Llegue a recepción y me disponía a cruzarla. Me detuve en seco al ver al Profesor hablando con unos sujetos. Hablaban calurosamente y el profesor se veía nervioso en extremo, nunca lo había visto a si. Pasaron los minutos hasta que el profesor salió rápidamente con esos hombres.

— No ¿Nos acompañaría a Ciudad Portugal? ¿Por qué se va? — Me pregunte mentalmente mientras cruzaba recepción.

Llegue a la zona de lavado, metí toda la ropa a una lavadora y la configure también con modo de secado, no tenia tiempo para ponerla al sol.

Mientras la lavadora hacia lo suyo yo me senté en una silla cercana, pensando en por que el profesor se habrá ido de esa forma sin avisar. Pase 15 minutos a si y ocasionalmente pensaba en lo sucedido ayer con Lairon. Me preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera crecido tanto? Si lograba evolucionar a Aggron seria un Pokémon enorme. Aun que realmente no lo creía posible, los Pokémon con características demasiado diferentes a las normales no logran evolucionar, a si que me hice la idea de que seria Lairon por el resto de su vida. Pasaron los minutos y la ropa estuvo lista, la saque de la lavadora con la intención de salir y ducharme.

— Vaya también te paraste temprano — Exclamo una voz fémina detrás.

— Lo mismo digo — Dije a la chica de cabellera risada. Solo soltó una pequeña risa.

— Y de aquí a ¿donde iras? — Pregunto mientras ponía un montón de topa en un banco, eran al menos 4 mudas distintas.

— A Ciudad Portual — Conteste mientras me sentaba junto al monto de ropa que trajo.

— Entonces ¿Iras con nosotros? — Pregunto dejando la ropa y mirándome.

— Supongo que si, aún que no sabia que irías tu— Conteste mirando su bulto de ropa.

— ¿Te molesta que valla? — Pregunto curiosa.

— Realmente no — Conteste con una sonrisa antes de levantarme y salir.

— ¡Date prisa! Saldremos a las 9:30 — contesto antes de que saliera.

Me dirigí bastante tranquilo al cuarto, llegue y tome una toalla de la mochila. Salí nuevamente y me encamine a los baños con la muda de ropa limpia en una bolsa. Entre tranquilamente, no había nadie mas a estas horas a si que podría bañarme despreocupadamente, cuando termine saque y me puse la ropa recién lavada dejando la muda de ropa sucia en la bolsa. Al salir fui al cuarto, deje la toalla y la muda de ropa sucia en la mochila. Tome esta, mis ball, y todos mis objetos para salir, tenía que hablar con Lairon.

Salí de centro Pokémon a las 7:34 y me dirigí al mismo mirador de ayer. Una vez ahí deje salir al inmenso Pokémon de acero de la peculiar Pokeball negra.

— Hola — Dije intentando poner mi mano en su cabeza. Soltó un rugido de baja intensidad y golpeo mi mano con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunte molesto por su anterior acción. Ignoro totalmente mis palabras y se encamino hacia la playa. Le seguí preocupado por lo que haría. Unos metros más adelante giro a la misma dirección de las minas. Me acerque casi corriendo a el y me puse a su lado.

— No puedes volver — Dije mientras caminaba a su lado, escucho esto e inclino su cuerpo de acero golpeándome y haciéndome caer.

— No puedes volver entiende — Dije aun en el suelo. El se volteo y me miro dudando del por que de mis palabras.

— Entiende, eres demasiado grande, si fueras de tamaño normal, te dejaría ir— Conteste mirando la arena. El solo agacho la cabeza con una mirada de tristeza en ella. Me levante con un poco de dificultad y me acerque a el.

— Yo se que a ti te gusta comer el metal que encuentras, incluyendo las herramientas de trabajo de los mineros, ese es el problema, que para ellos tu eres el problema — Dije mientras lo acariciaba con una mano. Mientras decía eso lleve mi otra mano a la mochila.

— Pero, ten, esto te gustara mucho más — Estirando mi mano con un grupo de 5 Pokecubos grises. Me miro extrañado pero de igual forma abrió la boca para que yo los dejara caer, lo cual hice. Cerró la boca y empezó a saborearlos, al parecer le había gustado mucho pues cambio su semblante y ahora parecía un poco más feliz.

— Para ellos eres un problema, pero para mi eres un amigo y una ayuda — Dije mientras me iba aun costado y me sentaba en la arena recostando la cabeza en el. Lo único que hizo fue acostarse para que estuviéramos más cómodos los 2.

— Entonces ¿Quieres venir con migo? — Pregunte mirándolo. Giro su cabeza con una mirada nueva, parecía triste pero a la vez feliz. Asintió con la cabeza y note un cambio en su cuerpo, su frio metal se empezaba a calentar. A si pasamos mucho tiempo hasta que dieron 8:30 y decidimos volver.

Caminamos juntos unos metros hasta que me golpeo con el costado nuevamente, esta vez fue muy suave y lo hizo para llamar mi atención. El quería que yo lo montara, no era un problema para su tamaño.

Accedí y me subí a su espalda, era increíble ver como la gente del pueblo se quedaba pasmada viendo como pasaba montado en un Pokémon que no debería rebasar el metro. A si fue hasta que llegamos al centro Pokémon y lo regrese a la extraña ball negra, la primera vez que la vi pensé que era un Ultraball pero tenía relieves y demás marcas que la hacían totalmente diferente. No le preste mayor atención y entre a desayunar. Ya en el comedor me esperaban Teo y Mara.

— ¿Donde estabas? — Pregunto nervioso Teo mientras me sentaba junto a el.

— Dando un pequeño recorrido ¿Por? — Pregunte tomando un vaso con jugo de la mesa.

— Sentía que me abandonabas — Dijo tristemente Teo a lo que Mara soltó una risa. Lo mire con decepción, no me gustan sus bromas.

— Es una broma no te pongas a si — Dijo intentando escudarse.

— Por cierto y ¿Máximo? — Pregunte a Mara.

— Esta en el puerto arreglando unas cosas para antes de irnos — Me dijo pensando.

Al terminar de desayunar, fuimos a revisar a nuestros Pokémon. Teo entrego 3 balls, yo entregue 4, pero Mara se negó, dijo que lo había echo mas temprano. Se arruino la oportunidad que tenia para saber si su Eevee estaba bien. Después de eso Teo fue a nuestra habitación por su mochila, Mara aprovecho para hacer lo mismo. Yo por otro lado me quede en recepción viendo las noticias, esperaba que saliera algo de lo sucedido ayer.

Lamentablemente solo hablaban de un barco procedente de Kanto que había naufragado cerca de Colosalia, era algo inusual pero no algo que llamase mi atención, pasaron los minutos y Teo junto con Mara regresaron. Partimos al puerto una vez que estuvimos todos.  
Recorrimos por unos minutos el puerto hasta que la chica de cabellera café diviso un barco de tamaño considerable donde se encontraba su hermano. Fuimos corriendo tras de ella.

— Vaya, se levantaron temprano — Dijo Máximo bajando del bote.

— El profesor ¿No esta contigo? — Pregunte un tanto nervioso.

— No el…salió tenia que ir a….Bueno tenia que ir de urgencia a…no me dijo realmente— Dijo nervioso y corrigiéndose a si mismo, sabia donde estaba pero no quería decírnoslo.

— Bien chicos suban rápido que serán 2 días de viaje — Dijo cambiando de tema muy despreocupado. Subimos al bote, era muy elegante y al parecer también muy veloz para poder llegar en 2 días a Portugal. Nos dio un pequeño tour del bote, el cual tenia espacio para 8 personas, una cocina y un baño, simplemente increíble. Nos mostro el lugar donde dormiríamos Teo y yo. Dejamos las mochilas y en mi caso también la sudadera que llevaba puesta, hacia mucho calor.

Apenas salimos del interior hacia la cubierta, el bote encendió y se fue alejando del puerto, salimos a la parte de atrás, de ahí se podía ver a Máximo manejando.

— ¡Chicos ustedes tranquilos! — Grito cuando el bote se alejo del puerto. Teo no tardo en traer una par de sillas plegables para que nos sentáramos y disfrutáramos el trayecto.

Nos recostamos disfrutando el sol, y aun que yo seguía con muchas interrogantes trataba de disfrutar el viaje.

— La primera vez que te veo sin sudadera — Dijo Mara saliendo de adentro en el bote.

— Es cierto — Dijo con un tono burlón Teo.

Me limite a acostarme en la silla y mirar el cielo. Pase a si un buen rato, reflexionando las cosas que habían pasado y todo lo que pasaría. El tiempo pasó y la tranquilidad reino por unas horas.

— Teo por que no retaste a Petra o a Marcial, cuando tuviste la oportunidad — Pregunte interrumpiendo la tranquilidad.

—Veras a diferencia de ti. Mi sueño es ser un Profesor Pokémon — Dijo mientras se le iluminaba la mirada.

— Entonces ¿Por que tienes la medalla de Petalia? — Pregunte curioso.

—El Profesor Serbal ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunto mirando el mar

— Si, creo es el Profesor líder de investigaciones en Sinnoh — Conteste pensándolo.

— Exacto, es una persona reconocida a nivel mundial y esta buscando un nuevo aprendiz — Dijo entusiasmado

— Y tú ¿Quieres ser ese aprendiz cierto? — Pregunte con una sonrisa.

— Si y mi padre prometió que si conseguía al menos 3 medallas, las cuales ya tengo me pagaría el viaje a Sinnoh, además de arreglar una cita para poder ofrecerme como su nuevo aprendiz

— Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ya ¿Tienes 3 medallas? — Pregunte sorprendido

— SI ya tengo la medalla del Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia, la de Ciudad Algaria y de Arreciopolis

— Contesto feliz. Me sorprendí al escuchar esto, no imaginaba que llevase tanto tiempo viajando.

— Genial, supongo que te iras pronto ¿No es a si? — Dije un poco melancólico.

— En unos meses, pero no te preocupes te acompañare lo que resta de tiempo— Contesto alegremente.

— Por cierto Y ¿Dónde esta Mara? — Pregunto mirando alrededor.

— Creo que entro— Dije mientras me paraba.

— ¿Iras con ella? — Pregunto nervioso.

— Obviamente no — Conteste mirando la entrada.

— Bien…esto ¿Puedo decirte algo? Es algo en lo que he pensado mucho últimamente — Dijo cambiando de tema un tanto inquieto por lo que me quería comentar.

— Claro ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunte mientras me sentaba de nuevo.

— Mira, lo que paso en Petalia fue algo horrible y mucha gente salió lastimada, ella estaba ahí, después en Ciudad Férrica solo a ella la atacaron. — Comento dudando las cosas.

— No me malinterpretes, pero esa cosa no solo te sigue a ti — Agrego mientras me miraba. El dijo que no lo malinterpretara, entonces quiere decir que el pensó que ella es la causante de los ataques. Admito que yo lo llegue a pensar en algún momento, aún que lo descarte de inmediato. Que Teo también haya pensado eso me ponía a dudar.

— Realmente no lo había pensado a si, tal vez tengas razón, aún a si ¿Por que le seguiría a ella?

— Conteste pensativo mientras veía a Teo.

— Tal vez, como a ti, te confunde y te culpa de su sufrimiento — Dijo tratando de que yo reaccionara.

— Sufrimiento... ¿Por qué sufre? — Dije en voz baja

— A lo mejor su entrenador le lastimo y busca alguien con quien desquitarse — Dijo tratando de animarme.

— ¿Tu crees que eso sea un Pokémon? — Pregunte algo serio

— Si, ¿Que mas podría ser? — Contesto levantando los hombros. Tenía un teoría interesante, pero que dejaba muchas interrogantes, como el por que ataca centros Pokémon y se lleva a los Pokémon débiles. No era lógico si lo que buscaba era vengarse de una persona en específico.

— Es cierto…— Conteste aún pensado.

A si pasamos las horas, platicando y dando teorías en busca de una explicación razonable, coincidíamos en muchos puntos y en otros no, al final llegamos a 3 conclusiones:

1.- Busca Pokémon débiles.

2.- Se lleva mucho más de lo que come. Por más grande que fuera era Innecesario llevarse más de 2 victimas para devorarlas mas tarde.

3.- No actúa solo, tiene un cómplice.

Eran teorías y deducciones que nosotros creíamos ciertas por lo que habíamos visto y vivido. Sin darnos cuenta pasaron horas y el sol se empezó a ocultar. Máximo paro el bote y tiro el ancla para poder permanecer quietos en la noche.

Llego la noche envuelta por una fina capa de lluvia, Teo, Máximo y yo nos adentramos en el bote para poder cenar y después dormir. Adentro la cena ya estaba preparada y servida, Mara la había echo. Cenamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, el único ruido que se atrevía a interrumpir era el de la lluvia golpeando el techo y el de las olas moviéndose bruscamente.

Al terminar Teo ayudo a Mara a recoger los platos y lavarlos, el chico no perdía el tiempo. Por otro lado me quede en la mesa platicando con Máximo.

— Disculpa Máximo — Dije un tanto temeroso.

— ¿Que sucede? — Contesto tranquilo.

— La Ball que me diste ayer, ¿De que clase es? — Pregunte curioso.

—Veras es una ball mucho muy especial, y por ende tenia que ser usada en un Pokémon tan especial como ese Lairon. Por cierto ¿Que tal esta? ¿Ya te has presentado con el? — Comento cambiando el tema de la pregunta.

— Si hoy en la mañana, ya nos hemos familiarizado — Conteste recordando con alegría lo que paso en la mañana.

— Que bien, si quieres ser un buen entrenador tienes que ser amigo de tus Pokémon, debes entenderlos y sobre todo quererlos — Me explico emocionado. Era todo un honor poder recibir consejos del campeón de esta región y además que el me llevara en su barco no tenia igual.

— Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir ya. Buenas noches chicos, buenas noches hermanita— Dijo con un enorme bostezo.

— Buenas noches — Contestamos al unisonó Teo y yo.

— ¡Buenas noches hermanito¡ — Dijo Mara tiernamente mientras le veía.  
Teo y Mara seguían acomodando los trastes, supuse que el quería algo de privacidad a si que me fui a dormir. Llegue a la cama y me cubrí tranquilamente con las cobijas, caí dormido pocos minutos después.

Sentía un inusual viento y abrí los ojos, la primera imagen que vi fue la de un cielo azul y sin nubes. Me levante algo curioso por la situación. Estaba a la orilla de un pequeño lago, mire a los lados y todo lo que había eran arboles. Más y más arboles rodeándome. Distinguí una figura y me acerca con mucho cuidado, por alguna razón no llevaba a ningún Pokémon encima.

— Yo te quiero mucho y jamás te dejare — Decía un chico, que era extrañamente familiar.

— Zor…Zor — Respondía alegremente su pequeño Pokémon negro. Tenía el tamaño de  
Poonchyena, pero era muy distinto. Podía ver la alegría en sus miradas, por alguna razón me recordaba a mi y a Blaziken cuando el era un pequeño Torchick.

La escena inmediatamente cambio, las figuras se desvanecieron en aire dejando un rastro negro, el cielo se nublo y los arboles ahora estaban secos y sin vida. Escuche un grito detrás de mí y me gire bruscamente.

El sol se había escondido por las nubes y apenas dejaba entrar luz

— ¿¡Qué quieres!?— Grite desesperado.

— Venganza…— Susurro esa cosa. Estaba posada enfrente de mi, pero era imposible yo estaba en un barco a kilómetros de cualquier playa o lago, como pude haber llegado hasta aquí.

— Esa escena. ¿Tú la proyectaste? — Dije mientras miraba al lugar donde escasos segundos estaba en entrenador y si Pokémon.

— ¿No recuerdas? Éramos tu y yo — Dice triste aquella voz que cambia el odio por tristeza.

— ¿En que lugar estábamos? — Pregunto en busca de más información, por alguna razón no estaba nervioso como en otras ocasiones.

— ¿Como no te puedes acordar? — Grita enfurecido. Me limite a mirar en busca de más pistas. Es inútil no reconocí el lugar.

— Ahí nos conocimos, antes de que te fueras y aquí nos reencontramos — Dijo llorando, no podía ver las lágrimas pero su hablar le delataba.

— Yo…— Dije muy nervioso.

— ¡Como pudiste abandonarme en este lugar tan horrible! — Grita con odio

— ¡Tenia miedo estaba sola, en este lugar que no conocía! — Vuelve a gritar pero esta vez se arrodilla frente a mí.

— "Sola" — Retumba en mi cabeza.

— Tú ¿Por que haces esto? Dañar Pokémon indefensos — Pregunto agitado.

— Tu quieres vengarte de mi, ¿Por qué dañas a los demás? — Grito en busca de una respuesta.

— El me obliga — Susurra.

La tierra empiezo a temblar y se oí un grito a lo lejos…

Me despierto bruscamente y veo a kirlia asustada jalándome del brazo. Estoy de nuevo en bote, nunca me fui, tan solo era un sueño. Me levanto y miro a kirlia.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto nervioso. Ella me señala el pasillo, salí guiado por ella, mientras jalaba de mi mano. Me llevo a otra habitación.

La puerta estaba abierta y entre un poco nervioso, mire a mí alrededor pero no había nada, ni su ocupante, una blusa color gris me da una idea de a quien pertenecía ese cuarto. Mi cerebro concibe la idea de que el sueño tiene alguna relación con la chica y salí a buscarla, recorrí todo el lugar, pero no había nada. Subí a la cubierta en su búsqueda. Ya no llovía pero había una brisa fría. Regrese a kirlia a su ball para que no se enfermara por el frio. Vi a la chica recargada en el barandal mirando el inmenso mar.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunte mientras me acercaba

— Ammm…he…si — Contesto nerviosa.

— Hace un frio tremendo ¿Por qué no bajamos? — Pregunte abrazándome a mi mismo

— De acuerdo — Contesta con una sonrisa fingida.

Bajamos a la cocina en busca de algo caliente que tomar, me senté en la mesa mientras ella tomaba agua y la ponía al fuego. Mire con un poco de inquietud el reloj, ya son 5:45 a.m. había pasado mucho tiempo. Ella se giro y regreso a la mesa un tanto inquieta.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunte insistente

— He…bueno…tuve una pesadilla — Contesto distante.

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunte curioso por la extraña coincidencia.

— Si, recuerdo que estaba en un pequeño lago y de repente oí a un niño llorar, lo busque insistentemente pero no lo encontré. — Contesto pálida. No había sido el mismo sueño que el mío, aún a si era una enorme coincidencia que ella tuviera una pesadilla al igual que yo.

— Bueno…— Intente decir pero interrumpió. — Shhh, escucha — Dijo poniendo su dedo en su boca indicándome que me callara.  
Un leve sonido se filtraba entre todo lo de más, a principio creí que debía ser algún Wingull errante. El sonido se fue intensificando y con un poco de atención se podía oír un llanto, parecía humano. Mientras el bote seguía algo movido por las olas el llanto se acercaba.

— ¡Ven vamos! — Me dijo decidida mientras se levantaba y salía, no tuve más remedio que seguirla.

Afuera el sol ya empezaba a salir pero aún estaba oscuro y con algo de neblina que dificultaba la visión.

— Saca a tu Blaziken — Me dijo sin perder de vista el mar en busca del llanto. Cuando dijo eso un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no había nada que temer y aún a si estaba asustado.

Obedecí resignado y saque a Blaziken para que alumbra un poco el área a nuestro alrededor.  
Una sombra apareció entre una ligera capa de niebla, recordé lo de la mañana. El naufragio, tal vez era algún sobreviviente del accidente, lo fuera o no teníamos que ayudarlo.

Mara fue por una cuerda para intentar subir al que creía era un niño pequeño a la deriva, la niebla se iba disipando dejando ver mas claramente lo que pasaba. Ella llego con la cuerda justo en el momento en que el último banco de niebla se quito y nos dejo una aterradora imagen.

Un pequeño Lapras navegando seriamente lastimado, lloraba en busca de ayuda. La chica castaña se quedo pasmada ante tal situación y no reaccionaba.

— ¡Ve por máximo rápido! — Le dije casi gritando, ella asintió con la cabeza y se adentro en el bote, dejando la cuerda tirada. Tenia algunas pociones y vendas en la mochila, baje de igual manera corriendo y tome todo lo que pude, hice un tremendo ruido que hizo despertar a Teo, el cual solo me veía angustiado. Tome todos los medicamentos y me acerque a cubierta. Tome con dificultad otra de mis ball mientras regresaba a Blaziken a la suya. Lance una ball.

El peso extremo de Lairon desequilibro fuertemente el barco, me acerque al barandal y vi al Lapras recargado en un costado del barco, tome la cuerda que dejo la chica. Me amarre un extremo fuertemente a la cintura y la otra punta la entregue a Lairon.

— Tengo que ayudar a ese Lapras. No me vallas a soltar — Advertí al Pokémon de acero que se veía un tanto nervioso, este asintió con la cabeza, sabia que podía confiar en el. Tome los medicamentos con una mano y con la otra salte el barandal. Fui bajando con mucha dificultad, no había nada de que sostenerme y Larion intentaba bajarme lo mejor posible.

Baje y me acomode en la espalda del Lapras que a pesar de ser joven era de gran tamaño, su cuello mostraba las heridas mas pronunciadas y ahí enfoque la atención medica. Una vez aplicadas las vendas y pociones Lairon empezó a jalar para subirme.

— ¡Lairon espera! — Gritaba advirtiendo a mi Pokémon. Una vez arriba ya estaban todos despiertos.

— Regresa a Lairon a su ball — Dijo firmemente Máximo. Obedecí algo nervioso por su orden. Cuando Lairon estuvo adentro de la ball. Máximo lanzo una ball común, de esta salió un enorme Metagross que apenas cavia en la cubierta delantera. Supuse que necesitábamos el espacio que ocupaba Lairon para que Metagross pudiera caber.

— Súbelo a la parte de atrás — Ordeno frio máximo. EL cuerpo del enorme Pokémon libero un brillo vari color y de atrás de mi el Lapras se levanto como por arte de magia, moviéndose por el aire a la parte de de atrás.

Una vez que el Pokémon acuático estuvo acomodado en la parte trasera Máximo regreso al gigante de acero a su ball y subió a la cabina para poder encender el bote y llegar a Portual lo mas pronto posible. El bote encendió y salió deparado, íbamos muy rápido.

Mientras tanto Teo, Mara y yo, intentábamos mantener con vida a Lapras con el poco material medico que traíamos. Estaba seriamente herido y tenia pedazos de metal incrustados como si le hubiera explotado una granada.

— No puede ser — Dijo fríamente la chica mientras desataba del cuello del Pokémon un listón rosa. El Lapras era de algún entrenador pero como era posible que estubiera en ese estado.

El agua salpicando, el olor a sal y la sangre humedeciendo la ropa era algo que los 3 sentíamos, podíamos percibir el dolor de ese Pokémon, la agonía que debía estar sintiendo.  
— Tranquilo pequeñín estarás bien — Decía la chica de cabellera risada con los ojos llorosos.

Poca gente puede ver un Lapras y yo tenia la oportunidad, pero no tenia corazón de registrarlo estando tan seriamente lastimado.

Pasamos un par de horas con el nudo en la garganta hasta que llegamos a un enorme puerto, era el puerto más grande de todo Hoenn, el de ciudad Portual.

Máximo hizo una llamada por el radio del barco y cuando encallamos, un gran grupo de socorristas, acompañados de un helicóptero esperaban nuestra llegada. Los Lapras están en peligro de extinción y por eso este es tan importante, además de que, la llamada era del campeón de la región.

Bajamos con nuestras cosas un tanto dudosos de lo que harían. Desde afuera del barco se podía observar el gran helicóptero dejando caer varios ganchos, mientras los socorristas montaban al pequeño Lapras para poder llevarlo al centro Pokémon. Pasaron apenas unos minutos pero para mi fueron horas, el pájaro de hierro se alzo levantando al Lapras que se veía peor, tomo rumbo adentrándose en la ciudad.

— Chicos vallan rápido — Nos dijo seriamente Máximo

— No vienes tú — Pregunto dudosa Mara.

— Tengo que ir a otro lugar — Dijo algo nervioso.

— ¿Estarás bien con ellos? — Le pregunto Máximo a Mara.

— Si — Contesto desconcertada por lo que decía su hermano.

— Cuídenla ¿Entendido? — Nos dijo Máximo, asentimos con la cabeza y apenas vio eso se fue casi corriendo al barco, subió y lo encendió. Se alejo del puerto iba en dirección A ciudad Algaria. Cuando perdimos de vista el barco nos giramos y fuimos corriendo al centro Pokémon. Fue una larga carrera, casi de 10 minutos, entramos y nos dirigimos con algo de miedo a la recepción para saber el estado de Lapras.

— Enfermera — Dijo angustiada Mara

— Si ¿Qué sucede? — Contesto amablemente.

— Trajeron a un Lapras, ¿Cómo esta? — Dijo casi llorando.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes es su entrenador? — Pregunto ignorando a la chica.

— No, nosotros lo encontramos — Dijo algo nervioso Teo.

— Bien, pero solo uno puede pasar a verlo. Esta grave pero estable — Dijo tranquilamente.

— Ve tú — Dije a Mara que asintió con la cabeza y se fue guiada por la enfermera. Teo y yo buscamos a otra enfermera para que nos diera el registro para la habitación.  
Una vez que nos entregaron las llaves fuimos al cuarto a dejar nuestras cosas y cambiarnos. Al terminar fuimos a comer aún un tanto nerviosos. La comida fue calmada y sin sobresaltos, al terminar regresamos algo angustiados a nuestra habitación. Pasaron varias horas sin que supiéramos nada de Mara.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche interrumpió un poco más calmada en nuestra habitación, nos comento que Lapras venia en barco que naufrago, aún que estaba mas calmada se podía oír el miedo en sus palabras, era un miedo familiar, ese miedo de perder a un amigo ella lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, paso un hora con nosotros hasta que el sueño gano y se quedo dormida en cama de Teo. Yo le cedí mi cama al entrenador de cabello negro y me retire a la habitación que ya había reservado la chica.

No podía dormir el insomnio permanecía, tal vez era por la idea de dormir sin compañía esa noche. Me levante arto de solo dar vueltas en la cama y me dirigí a recepción para ver Televisión, tal vez a si el sueño me invadiría. Camine enfrente del mostrador y vi una computadora de la misma marca que la mía.

— Disculpa, ¿Puedo usar la computadora? — Pregunte a la enfermera de turno.

— Claro— Dijo sonriendo. Me acerque y prendí la computadora, tardo unos minutos en prender del todo. Recordé que no había tenido tiempo para sacar un mapa de Hoenn en casa a si que fue lo primero que busque fue eso, tarde un poco pero encontré una aplicación para el teléfono móvil que traía GPS mas todo el mapa de Hoenn, fue muy grato encontrar eso.

Seguí buscando información por internet, hasta que me tope con una noticia que llamo mi atención. Era de unas semanas atrás pero no le restaba importancia.

"Extraño Pokémon capturado en Kanto"

El día 23, unos entrenadores paseaban cerca de la ruta 11 de Kanto. Buscaban entre la hierba algunos Pokémon salvajes que capturar, se toparon con uno que era desconocido para ellos, este los ataco. Se defendieron y lograron capturarlo. Unos días mas tárdelo lo llevaron al Laboratorio Pokémon ubicado en pueblo paleta donde fueron atendidos por el mundialmente reconocido Profesor Oak. Este índico que se trataba de un Liepard un Pokémon originario de región de Teselia, también afirmo que este es un descubrimiento asombroso pues, desde hace 100 años no se tenía reporte de algún Pokémon originario de tesalia que habitara en otra región. Según dijo el Profesor Oak en una conferencia de prensa, igualmente indico que estos casos se vienen sucintado desde hace varios meses, donde Pokémon ajenos empiezan a invadir regiones muy alejadas, esto representa un duro golpe a la fauna local, que en ocasiones se ve desplazada por los intrusos.

Me interese bastante en el tema y seguí investigando unas horas mas. Había miles de artículos sobre el tema y muchos reportes con fotografías que aseguraban que Pokémon ajenos invadían nuevas regiones. Entre todos los artículos hubo 5 que guarde en la memoria del teléfono. Cada artículo relataba un Pokémon totalmente ajeno a la región.

El primer artículo que guarde fue el del liepard en Kanto. El segundo que guarde mostraba una extensa nota sobre un Torterra salvaje que se encontraba viviendo en encinar, johto. La tercera nota era de Hoenn, hablaba sobre una aparición masiva de starly cerca de Ciudad Calagua. La cuarta página que guarde, afirmaba que el número de luxray y demás Pokémon carnívoros, había disminuido notoriamente en los últimos meses, debido a la gran cantidad de Migthyenas que habían aparecido en Sinnoh y habían tomado el liderato por su capacidad de cazar en equipo. La ultima nota venia con un video aficionado, mostraba a una pareja paseando tranquilamente por un lugar llamado El Solar de los sueños, mostraba a la pareja caminando tranquilamente y cuando cruzaron un pequeño grupo de hierba un enorme scyther los ataco, solo se podía ver como dieron la vuelta y se fueron corriendo.

Termine casi a las 2 a.m. de revisar noticias y demás, decidí que era hora de dormir. Apague el ordenador y me encamine por el mismo pasillo por el cual había venido. Pase por urgencias y pasaría por el comedor. La puerta del comedor estaba abierta y la luz encendida. No le di importancia y seguí caminando.

— Disculpa — Dijo un hombre saliendo del comedor con una taza de café en mano.

— Si — Pregunte curioso.

— Necesito hablar contigo — Dijo ordenándome a lo cual me moleste un poco.

— ¿De que? o ¿Para que? — Conteste molesto por la forma en que me hablaba.

— De ti y de esto — Dijo mientras llevaba su otra mano a su saco, saco una fotografía que me entrego. En esa foto estaba esa cosa, plasmada mientras huía de un centro Pokémon, me quede en shock al ver la imagen, no entendía como podía haberla fotografiado y como sabia que yo tenia algo que ver.

— Entiende, tu información es de vital importancia para detenerlo — Dijo mirándome.

— Detenerla — Corregí. Asintió con la cabeza y me invito a entrar al comedor.

**Capitulo 5 ****  
****Oscuro Conocimiento**

El frio de la noche se hacia presente en el comedor. Me senté en una mesa mientras el sujeto preparaba más café, era posible que me lo ofreciera. El calor de la taza en mis manos, la curiosidad y el miedo era todo lo que sentía. Me preocupaba como era posible que este hombre sabía tanto de la situación, y como llego a relacionarme con esa cosa.

— Y ¿Usted es? — Pregunte nervioso.

— Lo siento, no me he presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Eduard A. Jerrison, soy un detective miembro de la Policía Internacional — Contesto mientras me mostraba su placa.  
Traía una gabardina color negro, una bufanda azul y un pantalón del mismo color de la gabardina.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? — Pregunte curioso.

— ¡Vaya! Que muchachito mas curioso, pero supongo que debo de explicarte la situación — Dijo muy confiando. Era algo arrogante para ser policía.

— En los últimos 10 meses se ha detectado un gran número de Pokémon salvajes que aparecen en regiones muy alejadas. Al principio a la policía no le interesaba, pues no traía consecuencias a las personas y de investigar, se encargarían los Científicos y Profesores— Dijo muy serio mientras me miraba. Buscaba alguna reacción mía.

— Pero hace poco, 5 semanas. Empezó a haber cientos de reportes en todo el mundo sobre ataques hechos por Pokémon desconocidos. Desde Kanto hasta Teselia, hay reportes de ataques, además de capturas de Pokémon desconocidos en esas zonas. Los más fuertes han tenido lugar en Hoenn, y tú has estado en varios de ellos. — Dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

— También Teo y Mara, ¿Por qué solo se fija en mí? — Dije buscando evadir su acusación.

— Cierto, pero tu eras el único que también estuvo en el ataque en Villa Raíz — Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo sabe estas cosas? Me preguntaba mientras asimilaba la acusación,

— ¿Usted cree que yo causo los ataques? — Pregunte serio.

— A principio lo creí, era algo obvio. Pero según mis fuentes cuando estuviste en Azulina, se realizaron 2 ataques más en dos lugares muy alejados. Por lo que te descarte como el causante. Yo se que tu tienes información, tienes que decirme o mas Pokémon morirán. Y tal vez no solo Pokémon entiende. — Dijo muy serio. Era muy hábil en lo que hacia, sabia que había estado en Azulina y además que conocía a Teo y Mara.

— Muerte…— Esa palabra cada vez más frecuente en mi vida.

— ¿Me contaras que sucede? — Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a un bolsillo.

Asentí con la cabeza y el saco una grabadora para registrar lo que decía. Conté todo lo que había sucedido desde el día que inicie mi viaje. El Delcatty en Villa Raíz, lo que ataco a Ralts, lo de Petalia y lo de mi sueño. Me costaba mucho hablar de esas cosas, me sentía mal, como si realmente yo fuera el causante. Pasaban los minutos y me empezaba a sentir un poco mejor. Un peso de encima se iba, hablar con alguien sobre esto era un consuelo.

— Vaya…— Dijo pensativo. No supo que contestar. Sabía que la historia y los sucesos eran tenebrosos y casi sacados de una película, pero no. Esto era la vida real.

— Bien, esto es lo que aremos. Me acompañaras a Lavacalda necesito que hables con alguien

— Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Alguien? — Pregunte insistentemente.

— Eso ahora no importa. Lo importante es llegar hoy, a si que ve y levanta a Teo — Dijo muy serio, casi preocupado. Como si hubiera recordado o se hubiera dado cuenta de algo grave.

— Y ¿No puede venir Mara? — Pregunte dudando de sus órdenes.

— Enserio, ¿Crees que ella quiera venir? — Pregunto reprochándome.

—No se…tal vez…— Dije dudando.

— Créeme yo le he investigado, se quedara aquí hasta que Lapras este mejor — Dijo mirándome.

— De acuerdo — Asentí con la cabeza y salí corriendo al cuarto donde ya hacia dormido Teo y  
Mara. Entre con suma delicadeza para no despertar a la chica, me acerque a la cama de Teo y lo moví suavemente para que no despertara de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo aún dormido.

— Nos vamos — Dije susurrando.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por que? — Pregunto con un bostezo.

— A lavacalda, hay alguien con quien necesitamos hablar — Le dije al oído. Le adverti que no despertara a la chica. Asintió con la cabeza y me señalo la puerta indicándome que saliera para que el se vistiera. Tuve que acceder y salí a la habitación donde esa noche debería haber dormir. Tome mi mochila, mis ball y demás artículos personales.

Al salir espere a Teo unos minutos más y ambos nos dirigimos al comedor. El tipo aún seguía esperándonos y al entrar se puso de pie para salir.

— Bien, voy por el auto ustedes tomen comida para el viaje. Los espero afuera cuando estén listos— Dijo mientras salía del comedor directo a recepción.

— Oye por cierto, ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir sin decirle? Y además es muy temprano— Pregunto Teo preocupado por la idea de dejar sola a Mara.

— Ella se quedara a cuidar a Lapras y le dejaremos un recado con mi numero para que se pueda comunicar con nosotros. Es una urgencia tenemos que salir ya— Conteste metiendo unas botellas de agua a la mochila. Dudaba de la situación, el era un policía, pero ¿Por qué? teníamos que irnos. Algo no andaba bien.

— De acuerdo — Asintió Teo mientras tomaba varios paquetes de pan.

Salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos con la enfermera que estaba de turno, aún era muy temprano y las únicas luces afuera del centro eran las de las estrellas del cielo. Le dejamos a la enfermera un papel con mi número y una disculpa por irnos sin avisar, le dijimos que se la entregara a la chica de Cabellera café risada. Ella asintió y nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, nos despedimos y salimos confiados que la enfermera entregaría nuestro recado.

Una vez afuera, una camioneta negra ya nos esperaba con Eduard al volante. Subimos a los asientos de la parte trasera para a si poder emprender el viaje. Eduard se presento con Teo y le resumió brevemente lo mismo que me dijo a mí. Una vez terminada la explicación encendió la camioneta y se dirigió a la ruta 110, seria un largo viaje, de al menos 8 horas

Apenas salimos de Ciudad Portual me quede dormido, era el insomnio de hace unas horas que ahora dejaba caer el sueño sobre mi. Desperté brevemente cuando estábamos saliendo de Malvalona, me quede unos segundos viendo los edificios y la pradera que daba a la playa. El olor de las flores rodeaba todo el lugar y penetraba en la camioneta, el gusto me duro poco, pocos segundos después caí dormido nuevamente.

— ¡Despierta¡— Decía Teo mientras me sacudía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dije aun dormido.

— Ya llegamos muévete — Dijo aún sacudiéndome.

— De acuerdo — Dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza y me acomodaba en el asiento. Me gire para ver como Teo salía de la camioneta. Eduard no estaba, posiblemente ya había bajado y yo era el único en la camioneta.

Revise que todas mis cosas estuvieran en orden. Cuando vi que era a si, baje con un poco de dificulta de la camioneta, estire los brazos y las piernas, estaba algo entumido por el viaje.

Avance unos metros y me detuve a ver el paisaje, ya estábamos en Lavacalda, un gran valle rodeaba una pequeña ciudad, había un inusual calor que era bastante cómodo. Olores variados se mezclaban con ese calor y daban una sensación relajante.

Lavacalda es famosa por sus aguas termales que eliminan el estrés e impurezas del cuerpo. Pensé en darme el gusto de ir a los baños, pero recordé bruscamente el por que estaba aquí. Me gire y le di vuelta a la camioneta para encontrarme con Teo que estaba agachado dándole de comer a Eevee.

— ¿Y Eduard? — Pregunte al entrenador de cabello negro.

— Dijo que en unos minutos volvía, que no nos alejáramos de la camioneta — Contesto llevando al Pokémon a su hombro y reincorporándose.

— Bien. ¿Quieres comer algo? — Pregunte llevando mi mano a mi mochila, pues sospechaba que diría que si.

— ¡Claro! Me muero de hambre — Contesto mientras juntaba sus manos y las frotaba.

— Ya sabia, toma — Dije entregando una bolsa con 3 sándwich en ella.

— Gracias — Dijo muy feliz.

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la camioneta, almorzamos muy tranquilamente, con el olor del agua caliente acompañándonos.  
Ya había pasado media hora desde que había despertado y no había señales del detective, tanto Teo como yo, nos empezamos a impacientar.

— Ya me aburrí — Dijo Teo mientras levanta a Eevee con sus manos y lo ponía enfrente de su cara admirándolo.

— Yo igual, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Conteste desanimado, el silencio retomo protagonismo unos segundos más, pero fue interrumpido por la charla de dos personas que estaban muy cerca de nosotros. Sus voces se iban acercando a donde estábamos nosotros.

— Hola chicos lamento la demora — Dijo Eduard el cual venia acompañado de una chica. Ella era joven de unos 21 años, de muy linda figura y de una hermosa sonrisa. Era familiar de alguna forma y no podía evitar dejar de verla

— Cierto, ella es Candela — Dijo presentando a la chica, presentí que la presento solo por el echo de que yo la veía sin perderla de vista.

— ¡Hola! — Pronuncio la chica pelirroja

— Hola soy Teo — Pronuncio el entrenador de playera verde.

— Hola soy… — Intente decir — ¿Sucede algo?— Pregunte a la chica que por alguna razón no dejaba de verme. Me miraba con detenimiento, me analizaba.

— Si…tu eres ese chico — Dijo sin perderme de vista.

— ¿Qué chico? — Pregunte curioso.

— El que le gano a petra muy fácilmente — Pregunto aún mirándome

— No diría que fácilmente, pero si, yo le gane — Conteste nervioso por lo que ella decía.

— Ya veo — Dijo aún observándome. — Tu eres…— Hizo una pausa y seguido pronuncio mi nombre. Asentí con la cabeza y tras haber confirmado mi nombre parecía más interesada en mis reacciones, no me quitaba la vista de encima.

— Espero me retes, quiero ver si es verdad que eres bueno — Pronuncio la chica. Como de rayo su nombre entro en mi mente y retumbo, ella era la líder de gimnasio de Lavacalda por eso era familiar.

— Lo siento Candela, pero he venido para que me cuentes lo que sepas — Interrumpió Eduard

— Lo se, pero he cambiado de opinión. Si el gana te diré todo lo que se — Dijo Candela con una sonrisa.

— No puedes hacer esto, tienes que colaborar con la policía. Es tu obligación como ciudadana— Dijo Eduard molesto por las palabras de la chica.

— Lo se, pero pierdes el tiempo de el y el mío. Vamos al gimnasio a luchar, si gana, tu tienes tu información y el la medalla. — Le dijo a Eduard con una sonrisa. Era muy linda, me intrigaba la forma en que actuaba y ese gusto que tenia por las batallas.

Era muy raro, quería que peleara contra ella a toda costa. Pero ¿Por qué seria a si? Que tenia de especial yo, sigo siendo un novato. Con esas ideas en mi cabeza no me podía concentrar en el por que habíamos venido hasta esta ciudad, ahora todo lo que pensaba era en pelear, también en ella. Pero no entendía por que en ese momento.

— No te preocupes, ganare — Le dije muy confiado a Eduard mientras me ponía de pie. Candela se me quedo observando nuevamente, me empezaba a sentir nervioso.  
Ayude a Teo levantarse para que pudiéramos ir al gimnasio, todos subimos a la camioneta color negro. Eduard al volante, Candela de copiloto, Teo y yo nos resignamos a ir en la parte de atrás.

El viaje fue muy corto, de unos 5 minutos a lo mucho. Llegamos al Gimnasio donde la chica pelirroja nos invito a pasar y nos guio hasta un campo de batalla sin techo, el cual estaba rodeado por agua que venia directamente del volcán, era un gimnasio con una temperatura muy elevada.

Costaba un poco respirar y en ocasiones el vapor del agua nublaba la vista, me costaba adaptarme, lo mismo con Eduard y Teo pero a Candela no le parecía importar.

— Y bien ¿Qué les parece? — Pregunto la hermosa chica pelirroja.

— Caliente — Contesto Teo. Candela soltó una pequeña risa y se giro hacia mí.

— ¿Listo para el combate? — Pregunto con una sonrisa. Me quede en blanco por un segundo no sabia por que me sentía tan inquieto, solo era una batalla más.

— Claro — Conteste tartamudeando. Tal vez no era la batalla lo que me ponía a si, era ella, tal vez me gustaba.

De alguna forma logre sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para concentrarme en la batalla. De esto dependía la información que le daría a Eduard, si el lograba capturar a esa cosa yo podría seguir tranquilo. Esa idea me motivaba a luchar y a ganar, la ilusión de poder viajar sin problemas se creo en mi cabeza.

— Bien entonces a luchar, creo que no es necesario un referí — Comento mientras cruzaba el campo, llego hasta su posición y con una señal de la mano me invito a que me acercara a mi área.

— Usare 5 Pokémon ¿Cuántos usaras tu? — Grito desde el otro lado del campo

— Solo 4 — Conteste mientras me acomodaba.

— Bien ¡Adelante Ponyta! — Grito lanzando una ball. De esta salió un Pokémon que era claramente de tipo fuego, parecía un caballo pequeño con una melena de fuego.

— ¿Impresionado? — Pregunto la chica pelirroja. Ignore su comentario y tome la ball del segundo puesto de mi cinturón.

— ¡Ve Poochyena! — Grite lanzando su ball, de inmediato salió el Pokémon negro aullando de gusto.

— ¡Lanzallamas! — Grito la chica pelirroja, su Pokémon obedeció inmediatamente lanzando un rio de fuego contra el Pokémon tipo siniestro, este no pudo evitar el ataque y se vio envuelto en sus llamas. Cuando el ataque paro se sacudió violentamente para apagar las partes de su pelaje que ardían.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunte a mi Pokémon, asintió con la cabeza pero había sufrido un daño considerable.

— ¡Usa golpe bajo! — Ordene — ¡Evítalo! Grito muy nerviosa la líder. Evitar que su Pokémon recibiera el golpe parecía muy importante, algo le preocupaba de ese ataque.

Poochyena se acerco corriendo cargando un poco de energía color morado en todo su cuerpo, la velocidad de ponyta era muy superior a la de mi Pokémon. Para mi suerte le costaba dar vueltas, a si que hice que poochyena le cercara y le obligara a dar mas vueltas, siguiendo con esto el ponyta se vio atrapado y en un intento de girar cayo.

— ¡Triturar! — Ordene al Pokémon de tipo siniestro. El mordisco dio en un muslo del Pokémon de fuego, este solo grito buscando desesperado una orden o incluso el relevo. Poochyena continúo con el ataque hasta debilitar a ponyta.

Candela se veía decepcionada, parecía que había intentado algo pero que fallo, pensé que el resto de las batallas serian a si de fácil.

—Si cae no puede ponerse de pie solo — Comento Teo mientras candela regresaba a la inconsciente Pokémon a su ball.

— De que hablas — Gire la cabeza y pregunte curioso.

— Por eso intento evitar golpe bajo, si le daba caería y no podría ponerse de pie ella sola — Mención Eduard el cual veía intrigado el campo de batalla.

— No te alegres tanto, faltan 4 — Dijo lanzando otra ball.

Magcargo era su segundo Pokémon. Era un tanto parecido a un caracol pero con la excepción de que su cuerpo era lava.

— Poochyena ¿Puedes seguir? — Pregunte preocupado por el estado de mi Pokémon, este asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Una lanzallamas! — Ordeno la chica, para ser una líder era bastante despistada y no atendía.

Magcargo abrió la boca y soltó una ráfaga de fuego que Poochyena esquivo por poco.

— ¡Placaje! — Ordene al Pokémon de tipo siniestro, soltó un ligero rugido y arremetió contra el Pokémon de lava.

— Sigue con lanzallamas — Ordeno confiada la líder, Poonchyena no podía avanzar más allá de 2 metros, pues se veía cercado por el fuego. Se veía molesto por su limitante de no poder hacer nada, admito que también me empezaba a preocupar. La falta de un ataque a distancia le restaba mucho potencial al Pokémon siniestro.

Poochyena enfureció e intento arremeter contra Magcargo, pero el ataque de lanzallamas lo impedía. Se molesto mucho y empezó a usar aullido, pasaron unos segundos y paro en seco.

Una luz muy intensa rodeo el pelaje del Pokémon de tipo siniestro, esto distrajo a magcargo e  
hizo que parara el ataque. Un rugido interrumpió, no era el rugido de Poochyena pero se parecía, casi al mismo tiempo el Pokedex empezó a sonar.

Lo tome y lo revise para ver el motivo por el cual sonaba. Este me indicaba una actualización en los movimientos, indicaba que el Pokémon en batalla ahora sabía pulso umbrío. Solté una pequeña sonrisa la ver esto. Guarde el pokedex y mire nuevamente a donde estaba mi Pokémon, el cual seguía rodeado por luz

La luz se hizo mas intensa de un segundo a otro y desapareció bruscamente, dejando unas cuantas partículas luminosas en el aire. Poochyena ya no estaba, ahora había un fiero  
Mightyena esperando las órdenes de su entrenador. Todos los presentes, incluyéndome, veía con asombro el cambio del Pokémon.

— ¡Mightyena usa pulso umbrío! — Ordene muy confiado a mi Pokémon, este se acerco rápidamente a donde Magcargo — ¡Repite lanzallamas! — Ordeno candela cuando vio a  
Mightyena demasiado cerca de su Pokémon. Ambos ataques chocaron lanzando a Magcargo contra el suelo y mandando a volar a Mightyena hasta donde estaba yo. Ambos estaban fuera de combate. Me agache para ver a mi Pokémon.

— Te luciste amigo — Dije poniendo ambas manos en su cuello y acariciando su pelaje, que aun estaba caliente por el ataque. Me miro triste — No te preocupes lo hiciste bien, después iremos a comer para celebrar — Comente feliz, mi Pokémon reacciono de igual manera y lo regrese a su ball.

— Al parecer es cierto lo que me dijo petra. Eres fuerte — Comento la pelirroja con otra ball en su mano.

— No importa, perderás — Dijo lanzando la ball, de esta salió un Pokémon de aspecto parecido a Mightyena pero era naranja, según Teo y la Pokédex se llamaba Growlithe.  
Me levante y puse la ball de Mightyena en su lugar, decidí usar mi tercera ball la cual contenía a Kirlia.

— ¡Ahora giro fuego Growlithe! — Ordeno la pelirroja a su pokemon. El Growlithe encendió todo su cuerpo en llamas y cargo contra kirlia.

— ¡Protección! — Ordene a kirlia, algunas llamas le dieron, pero el golpe no dio de lleno. Había generado la defensa apenas a tiempo. Los brazos de kirlia habían sido lastimados y tenia un par de quemaduras, en ese estado no podría ganarle a Growlithe.

— Kirlia regrese — Dije mientras el rayo rojo de su ball la jalaba.

— ¿Te rindes tan pronto? — Pregunto candela con un tono burlón.

— Claro que no…Solo cambiare de Pokémon. ¡El retador puede! — Me ponía nervioso que ella creyera que era débil.

— Esta bien — Pronuncio con una risa — No te pongas nervioso, te distraes, te quemo — Dijo con una sonrisa picara. Era una chica muy engreída, no era el tipo de personas con la que me gustase convivir, pero ella…era la excepción. Pensé que tenia las de perder, 2 contra 3 era algo injusto, tal vez perdería pero no iba a ser a si de fácil.

Me tomo unos segundos elegir, lleve mi mano a mi cinturón y de ahí tome una ball negra, creí sentir que era mas pesadas que las demás, tal vez el nerviosismo jugaba en mi contra.

— Nuestra primera batalla — Pronuncie mientras veía con detenimiento la ball.

— ¡Demuéstrale tu potencial Lairon! — Grite al lanzar la ball negra.  
Un inmenso Pokémon gris rugió cuando toco el suelo, este era el enorme Lairon que causaba problemas en Azuliza y ahora estaba frente Candela, esperando a demostrar por que ni Marcial pudo con el.

— Guapo, pero tonto. El tipo acero es débil al fuego, torpe — Dijo con una risa al final.

—Guapo — Pronuncie suavemente, me distraje de la batalla y en lo único que podía pensar era en que para ella era guapo.

— Prosigamos. ¡Giro fuego!— Ordeno la Pelirroja a Growlithe.  
El ataque ni siquiera hizo que Lairon prestara atención. De alguna forma resistía el calor mejor que otros Pokémon.

— ¡Larion roca afilada! — Ordene al Pokémon de acero. Este golpeo el suelo y una montaña de rocas salieron debajo de Growlithe, que evito el ataque, pero cayo mal y le dio oportunidad a Lairon de volver a atacar. El último ataque dio en el blanco y dejo Growlithe fuera de combate.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡No le afecto el fuego! — Dijo muy nerviosa Candela.

— Como puedes ver, este Pokémon es único — Dije contento. Lairon me volteo a ver con clara felicidad en el rosto.

— No se como resistió el ataque de Growlithe, pero de esta no se escapa ¡Ve Houndoom! — Dijo muy confiada al lanzar un ball.

Un Pokémon parecido a Growlithe salió, pero era color negro y se veía enojado. Me quede unos segundos admirando su color y cada detalle que hacían de el un Pokémon terrorífico.

—¡Este es el potencial de los tipos fuego! — Dijo muy confiada Candela.

— ¡Usa Sofoco! — Ordeno a su Pokémon.

La temperatura incremente drásticamente, podía verse la distorsión que causaba el calor y el cuerpo de Houndoom era el causante, ardida su pelaje, se podía ver el fuego sobre el.

De repente soltó un gran remolino de fuego contra Lairon, este solo se quedo quieto.

Pasaron unos segundos y el fuego se disipo, Lairon seguía ahí, en el mismo lugar. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y echaba humo, pero había aguantado. Pero por el lado del atacante, Houndoom estaba cansado y visiblemente débil.

— ¡Roca afilada!— Ordene a mi lastimado Pokémon. Lairon golpeo el suelo 2 veces y la misma cantidad de montañas de roca golpearon al Pokémon de fuego. Esto mas el previo ataque dejo a Houndoom fuera de combate.

— Te dije que Lairon era único — Pronuncie mientras Candela regresaba a Houndoom a su ball.

— Vaya, nadie desde hace 10 meses, me obligaba a usar a mi ultimo Pokémon — Dijo muy feliz tomando su ultima ball, se veía confiada, ella creía tener la victoria asegurada.

— Ve typi — Dijo lanzando una súper ball.

Un enorme Typhlosion se alzo y encendió las llamas de su cuello. Un rugido de Lairon interrumpió. El calor que generaba el tipo fuego llegaba hasta donde yo estaba, obligándome a arrojar mi sudadera al suelo.

— Estallido — Ordeno tranquila la pelirroja

A su Pokémon lo rodeo una onda de calor que libero contra el suelo, causando que cientos de rocas salieran volando y golpearan a Lairon, un par pequeño de estas me golpearon, no hice más que protegerme con los brazos.

Cuando quite mis manos vi a Lairon debilitado, ya no podía proseguir. No tuve más remedio que regresarlo a su ball.

— Sorprendido — Pronuncio Candela con una sonrisa

— Algo — Dije mientras admiraba al Pokémon de Candela, inconscientemente lleve mi mano a la primera ball de mi cinturón. La tome y la mire unos segundos. Este era mi Pokémon mas fuerte, el nunca a perdido. Estaba tan nervioso que incluso pensé que esta podría ser la excepción.

Estaba tan ocupado en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien se acercaba a mi, que se ponía detrás mío para apoyarme.

— ¡Vamos gánale! — Pronuncio una voz femenina detrás de mí. Me gire intrigado por la familiaridad de la voz, dude unos segundos de quien provenía pues era imposible que hubiera llegado hasta Lavacalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunte intrigado a la chica de cabellera café

— ¿Como que hago aquí? Vengo a apoyar no seas torpe — Dijo molesta Mara

— ¡Hola Mara! — Grito Candela desde el otro lado del campo de batalla.

— ¡Hola Candi! — Grito tiernamente la chica de cabellera risada.

— ¿Se conocen? — Pregunto Teo intrigado.

— Obvio tonto. Por favor, soy hermana del campeón de Hoenn, conozco a los lideres y a los del alto mando — Dijo reprochando la pregunta estúpida de Teo.

— Olvida eso, dime ¿Como llegaste aquí? — Pregunte atrayendo la atención de la castaña.

— Vine en mi Flygon, bueno eso no importa. Concéntrate en la batalla de acuerdo, tu puedes

— Dijo tomándome de las manos para motivarme.

— De acuerdo — Asentí con una sonrisa y me gira al campo nuevamente.

— ¡Tu turno Blaze! — Grite lanzando una desgastada ball.

El Pokémon rojo salió y encendió las llamas de sus brazos. Ambos pokemon fuego rugieron violentamente, estaban emocionados por la batalla. Typhlosion cambio su actitud, ahora parecía violento. Blaziken se veía confiado, confiaba en mí para guiarlo a la victoria, no le podía fallar a mi Pokémon ni a Eduard.

— ¡Typhlosion estallido!— Ordeno Candela muy emocionada.

— ¡Doble equipo! — Ordene firme a mi pokemon.

Mientras Typhlosion generaba la energía necesaria para el ataque Blaziken realizo varias copias de si mismo, en instantes el campo se lleno de las ilusiones de Blaziken.  
Typhlosion no sabía a quien atacar y se empezó a desesperar, pues tampoco su entrenadora le daba ninguna orden.

Typhlosion se desespero y dejo el ataque, ya no lo realizaría, le alteraba no saber donde estaba el Blaziken original. Lo mismo podía decirse de su entrenadora, se veía dudosa y poco concentrada.

— ¡A Bocajarro! — Ordene al ver que el Pokémon rival bajaba su guardia.

Todas las ilusiones desaparecieron cuando Blaziken dio el primer golpe sobre el rostro de Typhlosion, siguió con una lluvia de ataques que iba desde patadas hasta ganchos. Todos los golpes envueltos en llamas causando más y más daño al Pokemon de Candela.

— ¡Giro bola! — Ordeno desesperada la líder.

Typhlosion se enrollo en una bola y su textura cambio a metal. Una vez en esa forma golpeo a Blaziken, el cual salió volando.

Cayo de pie pero arrastro hacia a atrás unos metros por la inercia del golpe. Rugió violentamente al ver a Typhlosion regresar girando con la intención de golpearlo nuevamente. Rugió indicándome que le ordenara hacer algo para poder defenderse.

— Espera — Dije tranquilo mientras la Typhlosion se acercaba.

— Ahora ¡PATADA IGNEA! — Ordene cuando Typhlosion estaba a escasos 2 metros de Blaziken.

Este no dudo en generar fuego en su pierna derecha y golpear a Typhlosion como si se tratase de un balón de futbol. Typhlosion salió volando y se estrello con una pared del gimnasio, ya no podía seguir. Yo había ganado.

Una tranquilidad incomparable fue lo que sentí cuando vi a Candela regresando a Typhlosion a su ball. En ese momento me tire al suelo y me senté claramente aliviado por la situación.

— ¡A si se hace! — Dijo Teo festejando mi victoria.

— ¡Que genial! — Dijo mara casi saltando de alegría

— Buen trabajo — Dijo con un toque de felicidad Eduard. Al menos ahora el sabría lo que necesitaba y yo tendría mi medalla.

— Excelente batalla. Al parecer si eres tan fuerte como dicen — Dijo Candela estirando su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Me sostuve de su mano muy feliz, su piel tan suave y tan fina atrapo todos mis sentidos por unos momentos. Posiblemente su piel era resultado de vivir en lavacalda y tener a su disposición las aguas termales.

— Supongo que esto es para ti — Dijo estirando su mano con la medalla calor en ella.

— Muchas gracias — Conteste feliz mientras tomaba la medalla de sus manos.

— Vayamos al Centro Pokémon para que nuestros Pokémon descansen, creo que los forzamos mucho y yo aprovechare para decirles lo que se — Dijo cambiando su actitud, ahora estaba seria y un poco nerviosa. Todos asentimos con la cabeza y salimos del caluroso gimnasio.

Una vez en el centro Pokémon. Candela y yo dejamos a nuestros agotados Pokémon, para que la enfermera de recepción hiciera lo suyo y estuvieran bien. Mara esperaba tranquila atrás de nosotros.

Teo y Eduard se fueron al comedor, algo me decía que los 2 eran igual de glotones. Una vez que la enfermera tuvo a los Pokémon a su cuidado, Candela, Mara y yo fuimos al comedor para poder escuchar lo que la líder tenia que decir.

— Oye mara dime ¿Qué paso con el Lapras? — Pregunte mientras caminábamos al comedor.

— Haaa…eres un desobligado apenas te das cuenta de eso — Dijo regañándome fuertemente.

— Lo siento — Dije para apaciguarla.

— Bueno, el esta bien. Hable con Máximo y dijo que yo cuidara de el — Contesto con una sonrisa mientras me mostraba una ball. Candela lo único que hacia era caminar y reír por la forma en que me trataba la chica castaña.

Una vez en el comedor Teo y Eduard estaban sentados en una mesa grande, comiendo un sándwich cada uno. Nos acercamos y nos sentamos. Estaba algo inquieto por saber lo que nos diría Candela, para que Eduard me trajera hasta aquí para escucharlo debería ser algo grande, algo grave. Yo me senté junto a Mara y esperaba las palabras de Candela.

— Bien habla — Dijo Eduard un tanto inquieto.

— De acuerdo — Contesto Candela un tanto distante.

— Hable con una amiga de Teselia hace ya unos días, le mencione sobre los ataques que ocurrieron en Verdegal y en Arborada. Ella se llama Iris es líder de gimnasio haya en Teselia.  
Ella me dijo sin miedo a equivocarse que en ambos casos, se trata de 2 Pokémon tipo dragón. Dice que las características del ataque en Verdegal y el tamaño de la criatura de Arborada coinciden con este tipo de Pokémon, aún a si no sabe por que la llama azul en Arborada — Comento mirando fijamente a Eduard.

— Bien, continua — Dijo Eduard mientras grababa todo con la misma grabado que uso cuando hablo con migo.

Esto era muy difícil de digerir, ahora Candela decía que los atacantes eran tipo dragón. Pero era imposible, en Hoenn los pocos tipos dragón que habitan no viven por esas zonas ni lanzan llamas azules. Era algo anormal, una llama azul, — ¿De que Pokémon podría ser?— Me preguntaba mentalmente.

Y además quedaba la duda de que era la cosa que me seguía, estaba seguro de que eso no era un tipo dragón, eso era imposible.

—Tal vez esa cosa trajo a los 2 Pokémon, el de Verdegal y el de Arborada para que le ayuden en su venganza, tal vez son cómplices— Seguía pensando en estas cosas. Pero poco a poco fui desechando la idea, pues eran lugares muy alejados unos de otros y si fueran aliados hubieran venido directo a mí.

— Ahora con tu problema del Pokémon que ataca centros Pokémon, tengo relativamente poca información. Solo lo vi el día en que lo ahuyente — Dijo Candela un poco pensativa.

— ¡¿Lo enfrentas?! — Pregunte alterado.

— No. Solo lo vi rondando cerca del barranco y use a Typhlosion para ahuyentarlo. Solo lo vi esa vez — Contesto Candela para calmarme

— Y ¿Qué aspecto tenia? — Pregunto curiosa Mara

— Es un enorme Pokémon negro, a principio creí que era un Mightyena, pero esos detalles rojos me dijeron lo contrario. Además es muy rápido y muy sigiloso. — Contesto recordando la líder Pelirroja.

— Ya veo. ¿Algo más? — Pregunto firme Eduard.

— Eso es todo — Comento Candela.

Después de eso todos empezamos a platicar y a sacar conclusiones. A si pasamos varias horas hasta que dio la hora de cenar. Candela nos acompaño y al terminar la cena se fue a recepción por sus Pokémon y se retiro a su casa.

Eduard nos dijo que mañana investigaría en el pueblo, que podíamos quedarnos o irnos y que si nos quedábamos, el nos llevaría a Malvalona en auto pero en 2 días.

Mara dijo que quería quedarse a probar las aguas termales, Teo dijo casi lo mismo, lo dijo para poder quedarse con ella, por mi parte quería entrenar con Candela los siguientes días. A si que nos quedaríamos en Lavacalda.

Una vez decidido esto fuimos a recepción para poder apartar las habitaciones. Ya reservadas Eduard se fue a dormir.

Mientras Teo y mara charlaban en la sala de espera Aproveche que estaba en recepción para recoger a mis Pokémon.

— Hola buenas noches — Dije tranquilo a la enfermera de turno.

— Hola, ¿Vienes por tus Pokémon? — Pregunto con una sonrisa, era la misma enfermera a la que entregue mis ball.

— Si por favor — Respondí con una sonrisa.

— Ohm me temo que deben descansar un poco más, el único que ya está bien es tú Kirlia, ¿Te la llevas? — Pregunto amablemente la enfermera.

— Mmmm… Si, iré a dar una vuelta quiero ir acompañado — Conteste pensando

— De acuerdo. Aquí esta— Dijo feliz mientras me entregaba una ball

— Ve con cuidado— Agrego felizmente

— Gracias — Respondí.

Me gire y me dirigí a la salida del centro Pokémon, estaba muy confundido por lo que pasaba y necesitaba pensar en un lugar calmado.

— ¿A donde vas? — Pregunto Teo que estaba sentado junto a Mara.

— A dar una vuelta vengo mas tarde — Conteste, ellos me vieron extrañados y no prestaron más atención

Salí del centro y saque a kirlia para que caminara con migo, caminamos por la ciudad, la cual rebosaba de tranquilidad. Había poca gente afuera y la noche era serena.

Caminamos un poco mas admirando el cañón que rodeaba la ciudad y el bosque que daba al volcán. Caminamos unos metros mas hasta un gran risco que daba a la ruta 112, había una vista increíble desde la punta del desfiladero.

Kirlia y yo nos acercamos para sentarnos en la orilla, dejando un gran grupo de arboles detrás. Kirlia abrazo mi brazo indicando que le gustaba esta situación, yo solo la mire y le sonreí.

Pasamos varios minutos admirandos el paisaje y la situación, hace mucho que no tenía un minuto de calma como este. Era algo que quería recordad por siempre…o tal vez no.

Una ligera brisa llego desde el norte, era un poco fría, no le preste más atención, pero a Kirlia le altero mucho, hizo que se parara y buscara con la mirada en todo el lugar. Me pare para ver que era lo que le sucedía. Lo único que vi fue miedo en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunte preocupado a mi Pokémon.

— ¡Kir!— Grito fuertemente y se puso enfrente de mi con los brazos abiertos. Me intentaba defender.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunte alterado. Kirlia no se movía, estaba quieta mirando el grupo de arboles que escasos minutos teníamos detrás.

Una brisa mas fuerte soplo, hizo mover la copa de los arboles unos segundos, pero hubo un arbusto que se empezó a mover independientemente del viento. Un leve empujón golpeo mi cuerpo, ya estaba claro lo que se escondía en los arbustos. Solo apreté fuerte la mandíbula, esperando que se presentara.

— ¡Tu! — Interrumpió una voz que, tristemente ya era familiar.

— ¿Que quieres? — Grite preocupado. Kirlia se pego más a mí.

— ¡Te dije que obtendría mi venganza! — Grito la voz de aquella cosa.

De entre los arboles salió una sombra negra, estaba estática enfrente de nosotros. El viento volvió a soplar moviendo los arbustos y la melena de esa cosa.

Estaba preocupado por Kirlia, tenia miedo de que la lastimase, no podía permitir que la dañara. Levante a Kirlia entre mis brazos y la baje detrás de mi, no debía darle a esa cosa la oportunidad de que la lastimara.

— Me cambiaste… ¡Yo era tu favorita! Y ¡ahora proteges a esa! Solo te gusta dañar a los Pokémon — Grito esa cosa, podía oír como su rabia y su odio crecía con cada palabra que decía.

— ¡Yo no dejare que la lastimes! — Grite desesperado.

— ¡Entonces sufre tu! — Dijo antes de salir disparada y golpearme con su brazo, haciendo que saliera volando cerca de un grupo de arboles, por suerte ignoro a Kirlia. Era lo único que me importaba, que ella estuviera bien

— ¡Kirlia corre! ¡Vete de aquí! — Ordene a la Pokémon blanca. Kirlia negó con la cabeza la orden. No se iba, pero tampoco hacia nada, solo observaba como esa cosa se acercaba a mí con el brazo levantado y una extraña energía morado rodeándole.

— ¡Ahora sufre! — Dijo esa cosa cuando estaba a un metro de mí, levanto el brazo y se dispuso a golpearme.

Cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe y lo único que oí fue el grito desgarrador de Kirlia, que se había teletrasportado para evitar que me golpeara.  
Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Kirlia cayendo de espaldas por la intensidad del golpe.

— ¡NO! — Grite desesperado mientras empujaba a esa cosa y tomaba a Kirlia en mis brazos.

— Kir...— Dijo con dificultad mientras me miraba.

— ¡Estúpida, lo ves el no te quiere! — Grito furiosa esa cosa. Levanto nuevamente el brazo y lo cargo con energía.

Lo único que hice fue abraza a Kirlia y mirarla. — Todo estará bien — Dije sin creerlo yo mismo, ya solo podía esperar el golpe y lo que quisiera hacer con migo. Podía sentir el calor que generaba…esto no podía acabar a si. No podia dejar que lastimara a Kirlia

**Capitulo 6**

**El llanto del dragón azul y la cazadora**

El calor de la energía que generaba esa cosa era tremendo, podía sentir como cubría todo mi cuerpo y empezaba a quemarlo, era un calor horrible, como si fuera sacado del mismo infierno, y lo peor era que, aún no me había golpeado.

Otro tremendo calor se presento de repente, un calor tan familiar, un calor cómodo. Era casi como un sentimiento para mí. Fácilmente reconocible, algo que había sentido cientos de veces, quizás miles, era el calor de las llamas de mi Blaziken.

— ¡Patada Ígnea! — Alcance a escuchar de una voz femenina mientras ese calor tan familiar pasaba por arriba de mi espalda.

El grito de esa cosa retumbo en mi mente, levante la cabeza y pude ver a Blaziken con las llamas de las muñecas encendidas, en posición de ataque, esperando a que esa cosa se levantase y pelease.

Cuando se levanto pude ver unos detalles negros en su rostro, una mirada penetrante era lo que la escasa luz de la noche me permitía ver de su rostro, otra historia era su pecho. El cual humeaba y permanecía con algunos mechones encendidos por el ataque de Blaziken.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué lo defiendes? — Grito esa cosa, aún usaba telepatía, yo podía oír el eco que causaba al hablar. Al parecer el Pokémon de fuego no escucho, pues arremetió violentamente con un puñetazo de fuego que golpeo el rostro del Pokémon negro.

Ya que había podido ver con tanta claridad, llegue a la conclusión de que era un Pokémon, no era ni un monstruo, ni un espíritu, era un Pokémon como lo es Blaziken.

El Pokémon negro tambaleo unos segundos a causa del golpe, Blaziken se disponía a golpear nuevamente con un puño en llamas.

Un grito detuvo esa acción, no parecía humano, al parecer fue un grito externo, no era de esa cosa. Ambos Pokémon miraron a los lados en busca de su origen.

La distracción duro poco, el Pokémon negro empujo a Blaziken que la tenia arrinconada contra el barranco y salió en dirección a los arboles que había cerca.

Blaziken al reincorporarse salió corriendo tras ella, y se introdujo en el pequeño bosque que tenia a mis espaldas, estaba claro que para el, esto se había vuelto personal.

Mire a kirlia con los ojos llorosos, era la segunda vez que era atacada por esa cosa, y ahora yo era el culpable. Si hubiera esperado a que todos mis Pokémon hubieran estado bien, ella no habría sido lastimada y alguno de mis Pokémon habría podido defendernos.

— Lo siento Kirlia… — Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto la misma voz femenina que ordeno a Blaziken hace unos segundos. Puso su mano en mi hombro.

— Kirlia… — Dije con preocupación.

— Ven, va…— Intento decir una segunda voz al fondo. Un tremendo trueno le interrumpió.

Una gota de agua rodo por el rostro de Kirlia. El inicio de una tormenta se acaba de desatar, un escenario perfecto para lo que yo creía inevitable.

— No kirlia… ¡Por favor! — Dije con un nudo en la garganta que impedía que hablara bien.  
Kirlia solo me mira e intentaba sonreír, parecía feliz. Como si hubiera resultado bien algo que esperaba. Pero de que podría feliz tras ser lastimada por mi culpa. En ese momento para mi era inexplicable su reacción.

Una tremenda luz ilumino el oscuro lugar, una luz intensa que era fácilmente identificable y que además, provenía de kirlia. La luz cubrió a kirlia por completo, podía sentir la energía recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, como fluía de sus pies a su cabeza, era una sensación incomparable.

La luz se empezó a expandir al grado de cubrirme a mi también, de un segundo a otro se volvió mas intensa y yo tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir tuve que esperar unos segundos para poder volver a ver, seguía cegado por la intensa luz. Cuando por fin se adaptaron a la oscuridad que reinaba en esa noche, ya no era kirlia quien reposaba en mis brazos, ya no.

Gardevoir era el nombre del Pokémon que ahora ocupaba su lugar.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunte nervioso al Pokémon color blanco. Este asintió con la cabeza y se levanto unos centímetros en el aire, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y libero un pequeño destello color rosa.

Me levante bastante inquieto por la situación y lo que estaba haciendo mi recién evolucionada Gardervoir. Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, que había otras 2 personas que me acompañaban, una de ellas me había salvado. Me gire curioso para ver quienes eran esas dos personas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunte curioso a las 2 chicas.

— Por lo visto salvándote — Dijo Candela mientras me entregaba una ball algo gastada, era la de Blaziken. La tome y mire por un segundo antes de llevarla a mi cinturón. Me gire a ver a la chica de cabello café que acompañaba a Candela y que empezaba ser cubierta por la lluvia.

— ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí? — Pregunte a Mara.

— Pues, use a Eevee para que te encontrara, le pedi que te siguiera — Dijo mientras veía con curiosidad a Gardevoir y se acercaba a donde estaba parado. Un pequeño Pokémon café con el pelaje mojado salió de entre las sombras detrás de ella y subió a su hombro.

Fue inevitable que soltara una sonrisa, su Eevee, estaba bien, estaba parado en frente de mí. Un sentimiento que me aquejaba desde Ciudad Férrica desapareció. Gardevoir se acerco por detrás y me abrazo, parecía tan feliz como yo lo estaba por dentro.

— Y ¿Por que me vinieron a buscarme en primer lugar? — Dije mientras tomaba las manos de Gardevoir que rodeaban mi pecho.

— De eso culpa a Mara — Dijo Candela mientras sacaba a Houndoom, esta ordeno a su Pokémon usar rastreo, era para saber si esa cosa se había ido.

— ¿Entonces?— Pregunte regresando la mirada a Mara.

— Pues…Me preocupe cuando…— Intento decir, pero el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose interrumpió sus palabras.

Ni Gardevoir, ni Houndoom cambiaron su actitud. Me quede unos instantes quieto y cuando vi a Blaziken salir de entre los arboles salí corriendo para abrazarlo. Jamás podría deberle tanto a mi Pokémon, el me había salvado a mí y a Gardervoir. También Candela y Mara me habían salvado, pero, me daba pena abrazar a cualquiera de las 2.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunte al Pokémon de fuego. Este asintió con la cabeza mientras se podía sentirá las gotas del agua arreciando.

— Bueno, como nosotras no hicimos nada nos vamos — Dijo Candela mientras regresaba a su Pokémon, el cual no había detectado nada extraño y se empezaba a quejar del agua.

Me sentí mal por no haberles agradecido su ayuda, ya era un poco tarde para hacerlo pero aún a si tenia que. Deje a Blaziken y me acerque a donde Candela para poder agradecerle. Estire mi mano y ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando estaba por chocar su mano con la mía en un impulso de mi mente la abrase.

Correspondió un poco dudosa mi abrazo, al ser ella un poco mas alta que yo tuve que levantar un la mirada, se había sonrojado y al parecer no era el único que lo había notado, pues Mara solo una pequeña risa al ver la escena.

Me separe de ella para poder ir con Mara. — De nada — Dijo un poco nerviosa mientras seguía sonrojada. Me aparte y fui a donde Mara estaba parada, hice lo mismo y le abrase, pero a diferencia de Candela respondió mi abrazo sin dudar.

— Gracias…— Le dije al oído. Más que estar feliz por su ayuda, o por que se preocupara por mi, estaba feliz de saber que el pequeño Pokémon café estaba vivo.

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no vaya a regresar — Interrumpió tosiendo Candela

— De acuerdo — Asentimos los 2, nos separamos y empezamos la caminata de regreso al pueblo. Me sentía algo inquieto y preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de una corta, pero tensa y fría caminata llegamos al centro Pokémon, donde nos hospedaríamos. Regresamos a todos los Pokémon antes de entrar, ya habían tenido un día difícil y merecían descansar.

Una vez en la sala de espera, que antes de recepción, Mara le rogo a Candela que se quedara, pues tenia miedo de que esa cosa la atacara. La discusión se quedo en sala de espera, mientras yo iba a recoger al resto de mis Pokémon.

Cuando tome a mis Pokémon me tranquilice mucho, no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa saliera de mí cuando tome las balls en mis manos.

Cuando regrese con las 2 chicas, parecía que Mara había ganado pues, candela se dirigió a recepción con claro cansancio.

— Y ¿le ganaste? — Pregunte curioso a la castaña mientras acomodaba las balls en mi cinturón.

— Si — Contesto mientras se tiraba a un sillón.

— ¿Estas bien? — Volví a preguntar a la chica.

— Si es solo que…No me gusta ponerte en peligro — Dijo cambiando su semblante, estaba triste y parecía preocupada.

— De ¿Que hablas? — Pregunte insistente mientras me sentaba junto a ella, era de sumo interés para mí saber lo que tenia que decir, escuchar su versión de la historia y sobre lo que le ha pasado.

— Es que…Me molesta ponerte en peligro a ti y a Teo. Esa cosa me esta siguiendo, tu lo has visto, me ha atacado muchas veces, y hoy te ataco a ti — Dijo con los ojos llorosos. Ella se sentía la culpable de todo esto, pero no tenia sentido. Esa cosa, ese Pokémon me seguía mi, ¿Qué motivo tendría para seguirla a ella? ¿Qué motivos tendría ella para pensar eso?

— De que hablas ¿Cómo sabes que te sigue a ti? — Pregunte mientras tomaba sus manos con las mías. Se quedo unos minutos en silencio, como recapitulando sus recuerdos, parecía no haber pasado el tiempo, pero tardo mucho en contestar.

— Me lo dijo — Susurraron sus labios, miro para arriba un segundo, se levanto y salió disparada. Me quede atónito viendo como se alejaba, como se iba. Me gire para ver que había visto.

— Tranquilo — Dijo candela con un Café en la mano.

— Ella esta a si desde hace unas semanas, se le pasara— Añadió.

— ¿Que sucede con ella? — Pregunte intrigado a la pelirroja.

Candela se acerco a donde yo estaba y se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Quieres dormir? — Pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

— Solo recostarme, pero, dime ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Dije algo angustiado.

— Acuéstate en mi piernas si quieres— Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Creo que en ese momento me sonroje, no podía estar seguro. Lo hice sin dudar y cuando mi cabeza toco sus piernas mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo

— ¿Cómodo? — Me pregunto la pelirroja.

— Si, pero cuéntame que ocurre con ella — Dije insistente.

—Amargado— Dijo sorbiendo su café.

— Veras ella simplemente ha tenido problemas para adaptarse. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero ella viene de Teselia, no había vivido en hoenn hasta hace unas 6 semanas. — Dijo dando otro sorbo a su café.

— Y bueno, ella llego y empezaron a surgir todos estos problemas. Me dijo hace unas semanas, cuando hablamos por tercera vez, que se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba. Yo le dije que no debía ser a si, pero no entendía y estaba convencida de que ella causaba todo estos problemas— Dijo mirando su taza.

— ¿Por qué ella cree eso? — Pregunte intrigado a la pelirroja.

— No lo sé. A ti te toca averiguar el ¿Por qué? — Dijo mientras con una mano me ayudaba a sentarme bien.

— Y bueno, yo ya me iré a dormir, Buenas noches, descansa— Dijo antes de levantarse e irse por el pasillo a la zona de cuartos.

Una vez que ella se fue, yo solo me quede ahí, pensando, analizando las palabras de ese Pokémon y lo que me dijo Candela sobre que Mara se siente culpable de esto. — ¿Por qué se sentiría a si? — Me preguntaba una y otra vez. No podía llegar a entender ni a imaginar el por que decía eso, y me sentía peor con lo que dijo Candela. Primero pensé que ella causaba esto, después deseche la idea y ahora llega y me dice que es la causante. Me di cuenta de lo inútil que era mi razonamiento.

Algo que facilitaría las cosas, seria ir con Mara y pedirle una explicación, pero ella también me pediría una. Si fuese a si tendría que confesar y todo eso me daba miedo. Miedo a darme cuenta de que ella si es la culpable, yo no quería aceptar la realidad y miedo a que si no lo era, que ella se alejase por que sabría entonces que soy yo el que causa los problemas.

Ese Pokémon me seguía a mí y yo me sentía culpable de lo que estaba haciendo, pero con Mara es una historia diferente. Ella se siente culpable de algo que no ha hecho.

— En el peor de los casos ella hizo algo peor, ella la trajo aquí. — Dije en voz baja, apenas perceptible. Quede en shock al escucharme decir eso, no podía creer lo que hacia. La estaba culpando de la situación.

Sin darme cuenta pase horas pensando en eso, eran casi las 2:00 a.m. cuando mire el reloj en la pared de recepción.

— Deberías ir a dormir, ya es tarde — Interrumpió una voz femenina. Por un segundo pensé que había sido la enfermera pero la voz provenía de la entrada.

— Si, creo que lo hare — Dije sin mirar a quien había interrumpido mis pensamientos. Me levante tranquilo y me acomode la sudadera. Me disponía a mirar a quien me dijo que me fuera a dormir, pero mi atención se centro en su manga izquierda la cual estaba rota y con manchas de sangre en su brazo. Además venia un poco mojada por la lluvia que ya se calmaba

— ¿Estas bien? — Dije mientras me acercaba a la chica de tez blanca.

— ¿Esto? Es solo un rasguño —Dijo como si no le importara. Me acerque y le pedí que me mostrase el brazo, llegue a la conclusión de que necesitaba puntos, a si que le dije que le acompañaría con la enfermera.

Le señale el camino y la acompañe ayudándole con su mochila de color morado.

Una vez con la enfermera, ella quedo algo sorprendido por el tipo de herida que tenia, le dijo que tenía que quitarse la blusa, pero que la llevaría a donde atienden a las personas. Mantuvo su brazo herido arriba y con el otro la guiaba.

— Te esperare— Dije con su mochila en mano mientras la enfermera la guiaba a un cuarto al final del pasillo.

Me acerque a recepción y me senté en una silla. Pocos minutos despues llego otra enfermera para relevar a la que había acompañado a la chica.

La enfermera era nueva para mí, como no había pasado mucho tiempo en este Centro Pokémon era normal.

— ¿Eres hermano o amigo de la chica que entro hace unos minutos? – Pregunto muy amable la enfermera que se puso detrás del mostrador.

— No — Respondí a la pregunta de si éramos hermanos, la verdad era una pregunta muy estúpida, yo era de tez clara pero, ella era como si nunca hubiera salido y los rayos del sol jamás le hubieran golpeado, además era obvio que no teníamos parentesco.

— Entonces supongo que eres su novio. Dice que si me podrías darme a sus Pokémon para que los atienda. — Dijo con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo quede en blanco un instante pero reaccione subconscientemente abriendo la mochila y buscando las ball. Adentro tenia un desastre peor que el mío, todo revuelto y nada en su lugar.

Me tomo unos segundos encontrar las 2 balls que traía consigo.

Después de revisar que, en efecto solo tenia 2 balls, me acerque con la enfermera para entregárselas.

— Aquí tiene y no soy su novio — Conteste entregando las ball.

— De acuerdo, estarán listos en unos minutos, deberías esperarlos. — Comento con una sonrisa antes de retirarse a revisar a los Pokémon. Por alguna razón era la única enfermera que me había caído mal.

Me volví a sentar. Pasaron varios minutos y el sueño empezaba a golpearme, la enfermera ya me había regresado las balls, y tiempo seguía su curso dejando la lluvia caer sobre el techo del centro.

No había señales de que ella regresara y por simple reflejo, me quede dormido abrazando su mochila.

A principio no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando ella me despertó. Lo primero que note fue su sonrisa y la falta del sonido de la lluvia.

— Muchas gracias por cuidar mi mochila — Dijo cuando me reincorpore.

— Un placer— dije aún dormido. Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa y miro mi reloj.

— ¿Podrías decirme que hora es? — Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Claro. Son las 5:48 a.m. Ya es muy tarde o mejor dicho muy temprano — Comente mirando mi reloj.

— Que mal, ni siquiera he comido — Dijo tristemente mientras se llevaba su mano vendada a su estomago indicando que tenia hambre. Solo solté una pequeña risa y me levante.

— Entonces ¿Quieres desayunar? Igual no tenia planeado dormir hoy — Pregunte feliz.

— De acuerdo — Dijo feliz pero dudosa.

Caminamos hasta el comedor tranquilamente y, una vez ahí ella tomo lugar en una pequeña mesa, cuidando de no golpearse el brazo que tenía vendado. Yo me encamine a la parte de atrás, donde normalmente esta la cocina.

Paso aproximadamente media hora cuando regrese a donde me esperaba impaciente. Traía con migo una enorme charola, en esta había 2 tazas con chocolate, 2 platos, cada uno con 2 huevos, un trozo de carne y un pan, un buen desayuno para iniciar el día.

— Listo — Dije mientras ponía todo en la mesa.

— Muchas gracias — dijo feliz antes de iniciar a comer. Era claro que si tenía hambre, pues comía a una velocidad impresionante. Le acompañe y empecé a comer de igual manera.

— Cocinas delicioso — Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

— Muchas gracias, no es nada — Comente con modestia.

— Enserio has hecho tanto por mi hoy, gracias de verdad— Comento mientras me miraba fija a los ojos.

— Enserio no es nada — Comente llevando un pedazo de carne a mi boca.

— ¿De verdad? — Dijo tomando su tenedor.

— Bueno si quieres agradecerme, solo dime tu nombre — Conteste con una sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Nelly un gusto — Dijo mientras sonreía con un poco de chocolate embarrado en su labio inferior.

— Vaya que lindo nombre, y dime ¿Que te trae por Lavacalda? — Dije con una ligera risa por el chocolate en su labio.

— Soy una cazadora de Sinnoh — Dijo muy firme, casi orgullosa.

— Cazadora — Exclame un tanto sorprendido por el término.

— A si es — Dijo muy orgullosa.

— Y ¿Qué es un "Cazador"? — Pregunte confundido. Su cara de decepción me indicaba que ella creía que yo sabía lo que significaba.

— Un cazador es una persona que se encarga de atrapar Pokémon especialmente grandes y agresivos, que causan desastres en pueblos y ciudades. También lo hacemos por encargo para coleccionistas y debes en vez para algunos entrenadores. Claro esta, todos estos servicios son por un módico precio. — Comento con una sonrisa.

— Y bueno, fui llamada por el Profesor Abedul para ver que sucede en Verdegal— Dijo mientras regresaba al desayuno.

Me sentí un poco decepcionado de mi mismo, esperaba que el profesor pudiera confiar en mí para hacer algo a si, pero no, prefirió llamar a una tipa desde Sinnoh, que además le cobraría.

— Pues creo que estas perdida, estamos en Lavacalda no en Verdegal. Además pareces muy joven para hacer esas cosas — Comente mientras daba el primer sorbo a mi chocolate.

— ¡No estoy perdida! Y ¡tengo 17!— Dijo fuertemente.

— Lo siento, ¿Entonces que haces aquí? — Dije para excusarme.

— El profesor me pidió que buscara a un entrenador que según el, me ayudaría sin dudarlo — Dijo algo desconcertada.

De inmediato supuse que venia por Candela, no hay muchos entrenadores por esta ciudad y los pocos que hay no son muy fuertes.

— Y ¿Por quien vienes? Si no es indiscreción — Pregunte mientras alejaba mi plato vacio.

— Vengo por un tal…No recuerdo...espera — Dijo mientras llevaba su mano con dificultad a su bolsillo, de ahí saco un papel y me entrego.

Esto era muy raro, demasiado. En aquel sobre estaba escrito mi nombre, era una extraña coincidencia.

— Ya no busques, soy yo — Dije dejando el sobre sobré la mesa.

— No bromes — Dijo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa.

— No bromeo — Dije sacando mi tarjeta de entrenador, con mi nombre y mi foto impresos en ella. Se la entregue y me miro dudosa.

— Bueno supongo que ya puedes abrir tu sobre — Dijo señalando el sobre de la mesa mientras me regresaba mi tarjeta.

Tome el sobre entre mis manos y lo abrí con algo de delicadeza, más que nada con curiosidad de cómo sabia el profesor que estaba en Lavacalda.

"_Primero que nada lamento haberme ido a si como a si en Azuliza, surgió algo de suma importancia. Pero por favor, ayuda a Nelly, necesito que capturen con vida al Pokémon de verdegal, podría ser una nueva especie. Confió en ti para esto, al fin y al cabo tú me entiendes, tal vez no sea una nueva especie, aún a si, es un Pokémon muy raro. Cuídate mucho y cuídala, es algo nueva en esto de cazadora y su madre me pidió que le diera un trabajo pequeño, además a ti te vendría bien ser la persona que capture a este Pokémon y sobre su sueldo, ya se lo daré yo. Cuídate mucho y cuídala a ella. Salúdame a Teo y dile que revise las fechas. Lamento no poder explicar mas pero tengo que hacerlo rápido, lo siento."_

_Atte _

_Abedul._

Era horriblemente molesto por parte del profesor pedirme algo a si. Pero le entendía, su trabajo es primero, de el dependen muchas personas y muchos Pokémon. Aún que lo mas intrigante era ¿Cómo sabia que estaba en Lavacalda?, me olía a Eduard en todo este asunto.

— ¿Qué dice la nota? — Interrumpió la cazadora.

— Pues que de ahora en adelante yo te acompañare, mejor dicho tu me acompañaras a mi — Comente regresándole la nota, ella la leyó y se quedo pálida un segundo.

— ¿Eres buen entrenador? — Pregunto dudosa.

— Podría decirse que si — Comente algo soberbio.

— De acuerdo. No interesa mucho quien eres si me vas ayudar, de todas formas ya has hecho mucho por mi, algún día te lo pagare, pero, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. — Comento levantándose.

En ese momento me tome la molestia de verla bien. Un pantalón de Mezclilla, con un cinturón donde deberían ir sus balls, una blusa azul marino de cuello "V" y de mangas largas, una de ellas a la altura del codo, la cual dejaba ver su vendaje. Un cabello suelto color café con rayos rubios y claro su mochila color morado. Todo esto puesto en su figura no muy pronunciada.

— Vengo acompañado. No puedo dejar a mis amigos a si como a si. — Le interrumpí. Se limito a mirarme con dudas, estaba claro que no sabía que hacer, tampoco yo, pero ella era la experta en esto.

Un grito interrumpió, era muy fuerte, pero a la vez distante. Me miro extrañada en busca de que yo le diera respuesta, no tenia tal.

El mismo grito volvió a interrumpir, no era grito tenebroso ni con mala intención. Más parecía un canto.

— De nuevo ese canto — Dijo sutilmente la cazadora. Se parecía más a un canto que aún grito pero no impedía que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

— ¿Lo escuchaste antes? — Pregunte curioso, pues creía que solo yo y los Pokémon lo habíamos escuchado en la batalla.

— Si, fue lo que despertó a los Houdoom que me atacaron — Contesto sutil mientras el canto proseguía. Quede algo sorprendido por lo que dijo. Eso explicaba la herida y la reacción de la enfermera. El grito, poco a poco se volvía algo más agradable como una melodía

Una melodía que jamás había escuchado, ni en Hoenn ni en ningún documental de Pokémon de otras regiones. Era un canto triste, con tonalidades bajas y altas que se mezclaban para formar una pieza que bailaba entre los acantilados de Lavacalda. Mi corazón latía al ritmo de la triste pieza. El llanto, paro con un final fuerte, casi como si rogara, era una melodía indescriptible, la novena sinfonía de la naturaleza. Tenía que ser de un Pokémon, no había nada más de lo que podría provenir. No parecía un grito como a principio sonaba.

Una figura familiar interrumpió en el comedor. Yo sabía que Eduard tenía algo que ver, pero llegar a si, era un descaro. Al entrar el tipo solo miro muy intrigada a Nelly, como si la conociera, Nelly le miro igual manera pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Querías ir verdegal no? — Comento Eduard ahora mirándome.

— ¿De que hablas? — Pregunte intrigado, era cierto que tenia que ir, pero me entere hace unos minutos, obviamente el estaba detrás de la contratación de Nelly.

— Me voy a verdegal, si quieres venir, ve a despertar a tus amigos y que estén listos en menos de una hora, si quieres traer a tu nueva amiguita, adelante, pero estén listos ¡ya! — Dijo muy firme, jamás le había visto a si. Y lo que más me preocupo fue con que tono dijo "Amiguita".

— Bueno, iré por ellos, espera aquí — Le dije a Nelly mientras salía junto a Eduard. El se fue totalmente despreocupado a la entrada, a pesar de eso se veía nervioso, algo le preocupaba.

Camine por un largo corredor hasta que llegue a la zona de cuartos. Intente adivinar en cual cuarto estaba cada quien, no hable ni con Teo, ni Mara y menos aún con Candela sobre sus cuartos.

Mi última opción era ir con la enfermera de turno y pedir los registros para saber en que habitación estaba cada quien, para mi suerte cuando me gire vi salir a Mara de la habitación 08.

— Que bueno que te encuentro ¿Dónde esta Teo? — Pregunte algo sobresaltado a la Castaña.

— Esta en la 12, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan alterado? — Pregunto preocupada por mi actitud.

— Tenemos que irnos ya — Comente mientras tomaba su hombro.

— ¿Pero por que? ¿A dónde nos vamos? — Pregunto más que nerviosa por mi actitud.

— Verdegal, surgió algo. Ve toma tus cosas, ve al comedor y espera con una chica que se llama Nelly ¿De acuerdo? Las alcanzare después de ir a despertar a Teo, regresare con ustedes y preparare el desayuno — Dije un tanto desconfiado de mi mismo, aun no sabia bien por que tenia que ir a Verdegal, si era algo que quería hacer o algo que tenia que hacer.

— De acuerdo —Dijo algo nerviosa mientras regresaba a su cuarto.

Camine un par de metros más para tomarme con la habitación numero 12, abrí la puerta con toda confianza pues sabia que era de Teo, en efecto el yacía dormido muy tranquilo en su cama.

Me acerque con sutilidad para que no despertara de golpe, le moví para que despertara. Cosa que hizo pocos segundos después.

— Ven vámonos ya — Le dije al recién levantado chico.

— De que hablas — Comento más dormido que despierto.

Tuve que resumirle la situación para convencerlo, el intento escuchar y a final de cuentas solo asintió por que yo prepararía el desayuno. Me pido salir de la habitación para que se cambiara, como siempre lo hacia.

Salí casi volando del cuarto y me dirigí de nuevo al comedor, en donde ya esperaban las 2 chicas.

— Te tardaste — Comento Mara.

— Si, ya ves como es Teo, difícil de despertar — Respondí encendiendo la estufa. Nelly solo soltó una pequeña risa, aún que no sabia quien era Teo le pareció gracioso.

Me dedique a cocinar para Mara y el hambriento de Teo, tarde mucho menos que con el desayuno de Nelly, haría un desayuno sabroso pero fácil. Pasaban los minutos y Teo se agrego al grupo.

Me acerque a la mesa con la charola y dividí lo que traía en ella entre La castaña y el pelinegro.  
Recordé las palabras de Eduard y los apresure.

Antes de que terminaran de comer, les presente a mi nueva amiga.

— Ella es Nelly — Dije señalando a la chica de blusa azul. Esta se limito a saludar con su mano derecha, que era la que estaba bien.

— Y bueno, ellos son Mara y este glotón es Teo — Dije mientras señalaba a los chicos que desayunaban un poco angustiados. Teo se limito a decir Hola, mara solo sonrió como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar salimos lo más rápido posible a buscar a Eduard. De camino en un pasillo me tope con Candela, los demás siguieron y me dijeron que me esperarían afuera, yo asentí y me quede hablando con la Pelirroja.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? — Me pregunto Candela con una sonrisa.

— Si, es urgente — Conteste mientras miraba la salida.

— De acuerdo, cuídate mucho. Y ven pronto para que podamos entrenar — Dijo guiñándome el ojo. Me quede petrificado con sus palabras.

— De acuerdo, también cuídate mucho, nos veremos — Conteste mientras asentía con la cabeza, y salía disparado a la entrada del centro.

Una vez afuera la suave brisa y el olor a pasto mojado adornaban la mañana. Además ya me esperaba una camioneta negra con mis 4 compañeros de viaje arriba, el único lugar disponible era de copiloto a si que subí, acomodándome la mochila constantemente.

— Conduciré como loco para llegar a tiempo a si que abróchense los cinturones — Dijo Eduard mientras encendía la camioneta.

— Siempre has conducido a si — Interrumpió Teo. Admito que fue lo más gracioso que le había escuchado decir desde que lo conocí, tanto que hizo que soltara una gran carcajada.

— Muy gracioso Teo — Dijo Felicitándolo Mara, estaba claro que a ella también le dio mucha risa, pero lo trataba de ocultar, Nelly también sonrió, pero al no conocernos tan bien se limito a sonreír.

— Bueno ya — Interrumpió Eduard mientras la camioneta avanzaba.

Pasaron los minutos y Nelly que iba junto a la ventana del lado de conductor cayo dormida, era comprensible, tuvo un día bastante movido. Lo mismo que yo, pero aguante un poco más, casi hasta entrar a la ruta 112, ahí fue cuando caí dormido.

— Vamos bajen ya — Indico Eduard, ese hablar fue el que me hizo despertar, acomode mi cabello el cual no me dejaba ver y dirigí la mirada hacia la parte de atrás. En ese momento ya bajaban Teo y Mara, Nelly apenas se reincorporaba, por lo que veía había disfrutado del pequeño lapso de sueño, se levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pueblo Verdegal era ahora el lugar que nos acogía.

Ya afuera de la camioneta Eduard nos dijo que le esperáramos en el centro Pokémon, el cual convenientemente estaba a unos metros.

— ¿No tienes algo para comer? — Interrumpió Teo mientras avanzábamos al centro Pokémon.

— Ten — Dijo Nelly mientras le entregaba una barra de chocolate. Teo miro la barra por unos instantes y se acerco a la cazadora.

— De ahora en adelante serás mi mejor amiga — Dijo abrazando a Nelly. Mara sonrió al ver las ridiculeces de Teo.

— Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo — Dije abriendo la puerta del centro Pokémon, fingiendo molestia.

— Es cierto, tú me has alimentado más veces — Dijo pensando mientras nos encaminábamos a una mesa junto a una enorme ventana. Esta daba a la calle de la que proveníamos.

— "Alimentado" Es ¿Qué eres un Pokémon? — Interrumpió Nelly mientras los 4 nos acomodábamos en la mesa.

— Podría decirse que si — Dije con una sonrisa, las 2 chicas que nos acampaban rieron, incluso Teo rio, parecía que mejoraba en lo de los chistes.

— Yo creí que no reías y ahora eres todo un comediante — Interrumpiendo Mara la cual aún reía.

Toda esa calma, todas esas palabras, eran algo indescriptible, casi toda la gente tiene momentos a si, pero jamás los valora, jamás entiende que son únicos, que cada uno de esos amigos que vas haciendo merecen un lugar en tu corazón y en tu memoria, yo si.

Quería que cada palabra, cada sentimiento se quedara con migo, no abandonar nada en el camino.

Toda esa calma fue interrumpida por varios gritos, gritos de terror, casi todos de personas, algunos en trasfondo eran de Pokémon, seguidos todos estos por un gran rugido extrañamente familiar, lo cual daba una horrenda sinfonía, algo que jamás quisieras escuchar.  
Venían de afuera del centro, los 4 nos levantamos y nos acercamos a la venta para tratar de ver que ocurría. La más alterada era Mara, incluso más que yo, y eso daba de que preocuparse.  
Lo único que se veía era gente correr y correr, cuando la gente pasaba, no se detenía para esconderse en los edificios, ellos seguían corriendo, sabían que era inútil esconderse. ¿Pero de que podrían estar escapando?

Cuando era relativamente poca la gente que pasaba por la calle, todos en el centro se disponían a salir, pero la gran piedra que golpeo la camioneta en la que veníamos los hizo reconsiderar.

Una piedra enorme se estampo en el frente de la camioneta dejándola inservible, viendo con más detalle, no era una roca, era un pedazo de pared, era considerablemente grande, casi de 2 metros de ancho, era lógico pensar que la camioneta no servirá más.

Los 4 veíamos atónitos lo que sucedía y como los gritos se oían cada vez más y más, lo que los estuviera causando se paseaba libre por la ciudad. Me gire para ver a mis acompañantes los cuales, se veían nerviosos sin excepción.

— ¡Tenemos que ir! — Dijo Nelly mientras tomaba una de sus ball con la mano.

— ¿Estas loca? — Dijo Mara con demasiado temor en sus palabras.

— Es cierto, hay que ir — Dijo Teo, estaba decidido. Nunca le había visto con esa firmeza, me paso por la mente que solo quería impresionar a Mara, pero si me acompañaba no podía quejarme de sus intenciones.

— ¡Hay que ir ya! — Dije mientras me encaminaba a la salida.

— Si no capturo a esa cosa, no me pagaran — Dijo muy confiada la cazadora.

Teo se quedo atrás unos segundos, diciéndole algo a Mara, algo que nunca supe que fue.

Salimos un tanto preocupados por la situación, excepto Nelly que parecía más ansiosa que nada, muchas preguntas pasaban como rayo en mi cabeza ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué ataca aquí?¿Dónde esta Eduard? Y la mejor de todas era ¿Tiene relación con ese Pokémon negro?

Avanzamos por unas calles donde era obvio que había pasado, autos volcados, paredes destrozadas, unos cuantos heridos y el camino destrozado.

Nelly nos guiaba. Rápida pero cautelosa era como avanzaba, tratábamos de seguir sin hacer ruido.

— Tomen su Pokémon más fuerte y tengan a la mano su ball — Dijo Nelly mientras se recargaba en una esquina y tomaba su ball. Ambos asentimos y tomamos una ball, por mi parte tome la Blaziken. La de Teo era un misterio, aún que supuse que usaría a su Sceptile.

Avanzamos por otra calle que mostraba los mismos signos de daño que las anteriores, varias órdenes y rugidos se escuchaban cerca, alguien ya le combatía, teníamos que llegar pronto para poder dar apoyo. Había destruida media ciudad, no era cosa fácil.

Nelly se recargo en la esquina para ver con cautela como lo venia haciendo desde que salimos del centro Pokémon, esta ocasión solo fue por un segundo, pues de inmediato se giro. Teo y yo le vimos extrañada, pero cuando un auto salió volando y choco con un edificio entendimos el por que se cubrió.

Más gritos se escucharon y varios entrenadores, seguidos de una colección muy variada de Pokémon salían despavoridos de la dirección de la que el auto salío.

Nelly nos indico que avanzáramos, pero antes, que sacáramos a nuestros Pokémon. Teo libero a Sceptile, Nelly libero a un radiante Glaceon y por mi parte libere a Blaziken.

— Es un tipo dragón dudo que sus Pokémon sepan ataques de hielo, a si que solo distráiganlo para que Glaceon haga lo suyo — Dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila, de ahí saco dos Súper balls las cuales nos entrego, y para ella saco una ball color negra con detalles amarillos, una ultra ball.

Demasiado confiada para mi gusto, según la carta del profesor era novata, pero tenia cierto toque de Ranger, solo me quedaba confiar en ella, en ese momento.

Nos dio una señal con la mano y entro corriendo, le seguimos de cerca para guiarnos con sus movimientos.

Un enorme Pokémon azul se alzaba enfrente de nosotros, sostenía un auto entre sus garras, el cual soltó cuando nos vio. Me recordaba a los Sharpedo que habitaba en los mares de Hoenn, pero este se movía en tierra y era de un tamaño considerable, calculaba 3 metros , aun que tal vez era exagerado por la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo.

— Rayo hielo a sus ojos — Ordeno Nelly. El Pokémon de hielo obedeció y lanzo el ataque. El gigante azul se vio segado pues el ataque alcanzo a dar de lleno.

— ¡Ustedes dos distráiganlo! — Ordeno Nelly mientras iba atrás del Pokémon.  
Teo y yo corrimos a la siguiente calle para ahí poder atraer y detener al enorme Pokémon.

Cuando pase a su lado una extraña marca llamo mi atención, parecía una especie de "x" era un cicatriz muy bien definida, y por lo que se veía ya tenia mucho tiempo de haber sanado.

— ¡Rayo solar! — — ¡Lanzallamas! — Ordenamos Teo y yo a nuestros Pokémon, los cuales se juntaron codo con codo para lanzar el ataque. Los 2 rayos se entrecruzaron para formar un solo rayo que daría en el pecho del gigante.

Cuando el humo causado por el ataque empezó a disiparse, me tranquilice, creía que había sido todo. Que equivocado estaba.

De entre el humo, la figura del gigante se alzo y disparo un rayo contra los edificios cercanos, varias restos cayeron sobre Teo y sobre mi, por suerte nuestros Pokémon usaron Puño Fuego y Hoja Espada para impedir que nos golpearan los más grandes.

El gigante azul rugió de nuevo y se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros, por un segundo parecía inevitable su ataque, hasta que un rayo de hielo golpeo sus pies y lo hizo caer violentamente.

— ¡Lancen una ball! — Ordeno Nelly la cual corría con la compañía de su Glaceon

El gigante abatido en el suelo no pensaba rendirse a si de fácil, a pesar de que estaba tumbado aún era peligroso, se movía violentamente, pero el Glaceon de Nelly uso Rayo Hielo para congelar sus extremidades y a si evitar que fuera una amenaza.

Teo se disponía a lanzar la ball, pero lo detuve al ver una lagrima brotar del Pokémon, un ligero sollozo lo acompaño, era tan familiar aquella sinfonía, era tan fuerte lo que quería expresar que un sentimiento nuevo se apodero de mi.

Gardevoir salió de su ball y vio con desesperación al Pokémon, dicen que los Gardevoir y su entrenador comparten un vínculo. Lo que siente el entrenador, lo siente el Pokémon y viceversa. Ella veía con una desesperación tremenda al Pokemon que lloraba en el suelo, podía entender algunas cosas que decía su triste melodía. "Amigo" era lo poco que podía entender.

Gracias a ella entendía la triste realidad del Dragón azul, que yacía tendido en el suelo, suplicando, me acerque decidido con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel. Yo podía parar su sufrimiento, podía curar su miedo con un acto tan simple que muchos dejan pasar cada día, ese sentimiento tan común pero tan necesario, el…

Escritor

**Capitulo 7**

**Tormenta**

Me acerque con sumo cuidado al Pokémon azul, este solo me miraba con tristeza y odio. Un odio infundado. Intentaba liberarse de las cadenas de hielo que le había echo Glaceon.  
Me acerque y me agache para poder quedar a la altura, puse mi mano sobre su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Su piel raspaba como lija, era doloroso siquiera acariciarlo.

Lleve mi mano a la mochila con la esperanza de encontrar la caja de Pokécubos que siempre traía conmigo.

A principio me inquiete un poco al sentir el fondo de la caja, pero al recorrerla bien con la mano encontré los últimos 5 cubos que quedaban.

Los saque de la caja. Llevando mi mano junto con los dulces a la boca del Pokémon. Deje caer los dulces sobre su boca a una distancia segura, si me mordía seguro se llevaría mi brazo de recuerdo.

A principio el Pokémon intentaba escupirlos pero le fue imposible resistirse y termino por comérselos. Una vez que se los comió me veía refunfuñando el que estuviera tan cerca de el.  
Podía sentir como respiraba, como se calmaba un poco. Era la oportunidad perfecta para capturarlo. Lleve mi mano a la parte del cinturón donde acostumbraba llevar las balls vacías y tome una.

El Pokémon al ver la acción de mi mano se altero y comenzó a rugir y moverse violentamente.

Me detuve por miedo a que se liberara y me atacara, cuando vio que me detuve el se calmo.

— Mira, no te voy a hacer daño — Dije llevando mi mano nuevamente a la parte de atrás del cinturón, el Pokémon no parecía atender a lo que decía y se ponía nervioso.

Este tipo de casos los vi mucho cuando era asistente del Profesor Abedul, muchos Pokémon que atendíamos se comportaban de esta forma, todos habían sufrido maltrato por parte de sus antiguos entrenadores y este era el caso de este Pokémon.

Tenia miedo a que lo golpeara, quien maltrataba a un Pokémon, no tenia corazón.

La cicatriz en el costado, la reacción al llevar mi mano tras de mi, todos signos de maltrato, era por eso el odio que tenia, por eso ataco la ciudad, seguramente este era el Pokémon del túnel Ferverdegal.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al imaginar que tanto debió ser lastimado, maltratado y odiado para que actuara a si. Ningún Pokémon merecía ser tratado como esté lo fue, y lo peor de todo es que, alguien lo orillo para atacar la ciudad.

El se mantenía oculto en el túnel, pero ¿Por qué había salido a atacar?

No podía evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos, lo único que hice fue arrojar la ball lo más lejos de mí y el Pokémon para a si abrazarlo. Esta se rompió al estrellarse con la pared de un edificio.

Yo entendía por que el Pokémon actuaba a si, no era justo de mi parte culparlo de esto.  
El Pokémon ya no tenía deseos de atacar ni causar problemas, intente ordenar a Blaziken que derritiera las ataduras de hielo pero el sonido de autos interrumpió.

Unas 8 camionetas todo terreno interrumpieron en la escena, llegando de todas partes y rodeando al Pokémon azul que seguía en el suelo. Mire a Teo en busca de que me dijera que pasaba, pero estaba tan sorprendido como Nelly y yo.

7 de las camionetas eran color verde con camuflaje, además tenían insignias de Ranger, se habían tardado en llegar, casi 20 minutos del ataque y apenas se presentaban.

La octava camioneta era totalmente negra como en la que habíamos llegado, pero tenia una torreta arriba, podría ser de la policía o de Eduard.

De las camionetas bajaron varios ranger acompañados de un desfile Pokémon de distintos tipos. Todos se acercaron al Pokémon azul y con diversos ataques lograron dormirlo para a si facilitar su manejo. Un ranger se acerco a mí y me jalo casi a rastras aún lugar más seguro.

De la camioneta negra bajaron 2 figuras fácilmente reconocibles, una de ellas vestía un bata de laboratorio con marcas que indicaba su extenso uso. La otra portaba un traje negro, que solo era interrumpido por su camisa blanca y un sombrero con una línea mas clara en el centro.

Teo y Nelly se acercaron a donde el ranger me había dejado antes de regresar con sus compañeros.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto confusa Nelly

— Si — Conteste seco, seguía algo sorprendido por la aparición del profesor y de tantos Pokéguardias.

Nuestros Pokémon regresaron a nuestro lado y de inmediato los regresamos a su ball para que pudieran descansar, salvo el Glaceon de Nelly que parecía mas cómodo afuera de esta.  
Veía intrigado como Eduard hablaba intensamente con el profesor, y este ocasionalmente daba órdenes a los ranger sin descuidar la plática con el detective.

Pasaban los minutos y varios ranger empezaron a dispersarse por la ciudad, seguramente para ayudar a los heridos y en lo que se ofreciera. Mientras tanto el profesor tomo una Ultraball de su bolsillo y con esta capturo al indefenso Pokémon azul.  
El profesor y Eduard se nos acercaron pasado un rato de la captura.

— ¿Están bien chicos? — Pregunto Eduard con un tono que no pude identificar.

— Algo sucio es todo — Contesto Teo, tratando como siempre, de alegrar la situación.

— Bien — Contesto pensativa la chica.

— ¿Y tu? — Me pregunto el profesor.

—…Ah…Bien — Conteste dudoso, seguía perdido en mis pensamientos.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro nos invitaron a subir a la camioneta y acompañarlos a hasta el centro Pokémon. Ya ahí se podía notar todo el pánico y todos los problemas que causo el Pokémon.

Mucha gente aglomerada en la sala de espera, casi ninguna enfermera cerca y varios heridos que esperaban pacientes la atención medica.

Ignorando esto nos guiaron hasta un cuarto casi al final del edificio para que pudiéramos "Conversar" con tranquilidad.

En ese cuarto ya nos esperaba la castaña la cual recibió con un abrazo a Teo, algo extraño, normalmente era yo el que los recibía. No me importaba, pero era como una espina pequeña que se enterraba, no dolía, pero incomodaba.

Ya que todos estuvimos reunidos el Profesor y Eduard empezaron a hacer varias preguntas a las que respondimos con sinceridad pues no había necesidad de mentir.

Nos cuestionaron mucho el hecho de por que habíamos ido nosotros solos y no esperar a la policía o los ranger.

— Es por que el Pokémon, no quería causar daño — Contesto Nelly. Ella también se dio cuenta de la actitud del Pokémon, este fue provocado por alguien.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? Has visto el daño que ha causado — Dijo Eduard bastante sobresaltado.

— Profesor, el Pokémon azul, el fue…maltratado, tenía todos los signos: Cicatrices, miedo a movimientos bruscos y miedo a los humanos, todos signos claros — Comente algo pensativo.

— En primer lugar ese Pokémon se llama Garchomp, segundo, es muy probable que a si sea, pero eso después yo lo corroborare — Dijo un tanto serio el profesor.

Eduard no se veía convencido de mi teoría pero el profesor termino de convencerlo. Me miraba curioso por el hecho de que el profesor la había defendido.

Casi al final de la charla el profesor entrego a Nelly un sobre, muy discretamente, no tan discreto, pues lo alcance a ver.

Cuando la interrogación termino ambos insistieron en que, los 4 nos fuéramos a Malvalona, que verdegal seria un caos por unas semanas y que no era precisamente un buen lugar para quedarse.

Después de varios intentos lograron convencernos, Me despedí del profesor y el hizo lo mismo antes de que Eduard nos llevo de nuevo a la camioneta donde nos entrego provisiones y unas casas de campaña por que era seguro que no llegaríamos ese mismo día.

Era raro y a la vez preocupante que Eduard trajera eso en la camioneta, como si supiera que lo necesitaríamos. Y peor aún que el profesor le acompañara.

Ya no podía quejarme de la situación, a final de cuentas yo también era responsable por aceptar irnos.

A si que tomamos las cosas, las repartimos y acomodamos. Cuando terminamos salimos de lo que quedaba de la ciudad, en nuestro camino nos seguíamos encontrado daños a casas y edificios, daños de consideración hasta que salimos de la ciudad y nos integramos al camino de la ruta.

Los 4 avanzamos por la ruta 117. A principio todo era silencio, pensé que conforme avanzáramos se romperíamos la tención, tristemente no fue a si y el viaje se torno algo incomodo.

Cuando la noche llego acampamos cerca de un pequeño lago, que, según Teo indicaba que estábamos a medio camino. No era relajante saber eso, no era fan de dormir afuera, y más con esa cosa libre.

Seguíamos algo tensos por lo que paso en la mañana, tanto a si que solo montamos las casas de campaña, una pequeña fogata y nos dormimos sin siquiera cenar.  
A pesar de que estaba cansado no podía dormir. Algunos truenos que se oían a lo lejos y el brillo de estos me mantenían inquieto, además tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que quería responder.

Me seguía preguntando ¿Qué hacia el profesor ahí? ¿Qué hacia con Eduard? No podía dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba una pregunta nueva venia a mi y me incitaba a buscarle respuesta, la cual no tenia, aún a si lo intentaba.

Pero la pregunta del millón me llego pocos segundos antes de caer dormido ¿Qué sabían ellos que yo no supiera? Esa fue la última pregunta que atravesó mi mente antes de caer dormido.  
Desperté exactamente a las 9:30, o al menos esa era la hora que marcaba mi reloj, salí con un poco de dificultad de la casa de campaña.

El cielo negro y nublado que anunciaba la llegada de una tormenta se posaba sobre el campamento, venia acompañado de una brisa fría que calaba hasta los huesos, apenas sentí la brisa regrese a la tienda de campaña por mi sudadera, la cual me quite durante la noche.

Me acerque a la casa de campaña de Teo para despertarle y que me ayudara con el desayuno.

— ¡Hey Despierta! — Dije abriendo la puerta de su casa y asomando la cabeza.

— ¿A desayunar? — Pregunto aún dormido Teo.

— Si quieres desayunar te paras y me ayudas — Dije serio.

— Ya voy, ya voy, no molestes — Dijo tallándose los ojos.

— De acuerdo, iré por algunas bayas y algo de agua, tu mientras prepara lo que necesitare y has una fogata — Comente mientras sacaba mi cabeza de la casa de campaña y me alejaba unos pasos.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la entrada y antes de que me diera vuelta.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte sorprendido después de girarme.

— ¿Ellas no harán nada? — Dijo con una mirada firme mientras señalaba donde dormían las dos chicas.

— Nelly esta lastimada, Mara estuvo alterada todo el día de ayer ¿Enserio quieres molestarlas con esto? Además soy yo el que siempre cocina — Dije con una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo pero ¿Cómo llegamos al punto de que Nelly viaja con nosotros? — Dijo con una mirada que intentaba fuera amenazante, o al menos a si la interpretaba.

— No la dejare ir sola, esta lastimada y no conoce Hoenn — Dije para excusar la acusación de mi amigo.

— ¿No será por otra razón? — Dijo con un tono pícaro cambiando su mirada.

— ¿De que hablas? — Pregunte confuso.

— Te gusta — Soltó una pequeña risa — Lo sabia — Añadió riendo.

— Mira…. — Suspire — Cállate y has lo que dije — Añadí antes de darme vuelta y dirigirme a donde me esperaba mi mochila.

— De acuerdo capi — Dijo saliendo de su tienda.

Tome de mi mochila algunas botellas de agua y un pequeño traste donde guardaría las bayas. Una vez equipado con esto me encamine al lago, y una vez ahí lo rodeé en busca de bayas.

Mientras recorría la orilla del lago deje salir a mis Pokémon para que me ayudaran y se divirtieran un poco.

A pesar de que se suponía que me ayudarían, el único que lo hacia era Mightyena, que tomaba con el hocico el traste y tenia las botellas llenas en una bolsa que cargaba.

Como recompensa por ser el único que ayudaba, le di discretamente un par de bayas. Los otros simplemente se sentaron a la orilla del lago.

Una vez que tuve todo lo que necesitaba, regrese junto a mis Pokémon al campamento donde ya me esperaba Teo con todo listo y, de igual manera con sus Pokémon afuera descansando.

Me acerque a la pequeña fogata que estaba rodeada de unos troncos a forma de asientos.  
Empecé por cortar las bayas y poner agua en un pocillo para que se calentase.

— ¿Dónde esta la comida que nos dio Eduard ayer? — Pregunte curioso al pelinegro que yacía sentado a la escasa sombra de un árbol jugando con su Eevee.

— Creo que la traía Nelly — Contesto dudoso.

— Corre, ve por ella para terminar — Dije dándole la orden con mi cabeza.

— De acuerdo — Dijo mientras dejaba a Eevee a un lado y se iba a donde dormían las chicas.  
Seguí con lo mío, pero antes deteniéndome un segundo para observar al cielo. — Va a llover — Pronuncie bajo.

Teo interrumpió entregándome unos paquetes los cuales contenían comida para personas y algunos cuantos para Pokémon.

Cuando termine 4 platos estaban sobre los bancos de madera y 13 platos con comida variada lista para nuestros Pokémon. Era una porción pequeña para todos, pero era lo que alcanzo, al menos no pasaríamos hambre y después podríamos comer tranquilos en Malvalona.

— Ahora si, ve a despertarlas para que desayunemos — Dije mientras recogía todo lo que ya no utilizaría.

Una vez que termine tome un plato del banco y me senté para comer, aún que pocos segundos después fui interrumpido por Teo que venia acompañado de las chicas.

Era un descanso bien merecido el que interrumpían, al final de cuentas yo había preparado todo, incluyendo la comida Pokémon.

Ambas chicas al ver que nuestros Pokémon comían tranquilos en las cercanías, hicieron lo mismo que nosotros y los dejaron salir para que disfrutaran del desayuno.

Nelly libero a su radiante Glaceon y a un misterioso Umbreon. Por su parte Mara dejo ver por vez primera a su equipo completo, o lo que quedaba de el después de perder a Whismur y a Pikachu en Petalia, además de la adicción de Lapras. Un Eevee, un Flygon, un Vulpix y claro Lapras, el cual libero en el lago acercándole a la orilla el plato de comida.

— Buenos días, buenos cubitos de hielo — Dijo Mara con una sonrisa mientras se a cercaba a  
un banco que estaba frente de mi. Era despistada pero hasta ella notaba la baja temperatura de esa mañana.

— ¡Hola buen día! — Dijo ansiosa Nelly la cual se sentó en el banco junto a mí. No preste mayor atención.

— Ahora si ¡A desayunar! — Dijo Teo saltando la fogata para llegar a su asiento, tomar su plato y comenzar a comer.

Al parecer la tensión del viaje de ayer se quedo ahí, en el ayer, pues las chicas empezaron a hablar de diversas cosas como que Nelly no sabía vestirse y que Mara no se peinaba. A principio parecía un pleito pero después de las risas entendimos que era cosa de chicas y que se empezaban a llevar bien. Al parecer el frio tampoco les afectaba tanto como pensé.

Teo y yo nos limitábamos a cruzar miradas en busca de que alguno de los 2 entendiera algo, lo cual nunca sucedió. A pesar de su "Pleito" las chicas se dieron tiempo de prestarnos atención y charlar con nosotros.

— ¡Delicioso! — Dijo Mara saboreando las bayas con crema — ¿Quién lo preparo? —

— ¡Es cierto! — Añadió Nelly mientras hacia lo mismo que la chica de cabellera risada y saboreaba la comida.

— Si ¿De dónde sabes cocinar? — Me interrogo Teo, que al parecer era la primera vez que se daba cuenta quien preparaba su desayuno y su comida.

— Si di nos. Teo me decía que sabias cocinar pero no lo creía hasta hoy — Dijo Mara llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

— Gracias…supongo. Bueno, verán, cuando era asistente del profesor abedul…— Intente decir pero Teo interrumpió bastante sorprendido.

— ¡Alto! Tú me dijiste que eras su ayudante, no su asistente — Dijo Teo alterado.

— SI, pero eso fue antes de cumplir 10, después de cumplirlos me volví su asistente. — Dije sorprendido por su reacción.

— Vaya suerte la tuya — Dijo regresando a su comida con la mirada en el plato.

— Bueno regresando a la historia, al profesor no se le da cocinar y cuando salíamos a investigar llevaba comida chatarra, la cual me gustaba, pero no era sana. Se lo dije y la siguiente vez que salimos el cocino, vomite su comida y al regresar a casa le pedí a mi madre que me enseñara a cocinar para no volver a comer el filete de suela del profesor. — Conteste con una sonrisa recordando aquellos momentos.

— Aww ternurita, te imagino de 10 años cocinando, seguro eras lindo — Dijo Mara burlándose. — Pero ya no — Dijo muy confiada la chica, no sé de donde saco tanta confianza para hablarme a si, aunque lo tome con gracia.

Ignore su comentario, pero seguimos comiendo y charlando.

Una vez que terminamos, recogimos todo y regresamos a nuestros compañeros Pokémon a sus ball, salvo el Glaceon de Nelly, que parecía feliz de ir al lado de su entrenadora. Tomamos camino y nos dirigimos a Malvalona.

Durante le trayecto se podía sentir el frio y una brisa húmeda indicando que en poco tiempo llovería, y a si fue, pocos metros más adelante una ligera lluvia empezó a caer sobre nosotros. No era muy fuerte y si seguía a si la podríamos sobrellevar sin problemas.

Mientras caminábamos nos dividimos inconscientemente formando 2 grupos: Teo con Mara al frente, mientras Teo abrazaba a Mara por el frio trayecto o por alguna otra razón que yo desconocía. Un par de metros detrás veníamos Nelly, Glaceon y yo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunte a la chica de blusa morada que llevaba su mochila con mucha dificultad.

— Es…Esto, no es nada, me duele un poco el brazo con la mochila, es todo — Dijo tranquila mientras veía a Glaceon.

— Dámela — Pronuncie llevando mi mano a su hombro para tomar su mochila. La tome y me puse una correa en el brazo derecho.

— Gracias — Dijo Nelly con una sonrisa que solo duro un segundo.

— De nada — Comenté mientras regresaba mi mirada al camino.

Seguimos avanzando por unos minutos más, casi 30, cuando Nelly interrumpió.

— ¿Falta mucho? — Dijo abrazándose a ella misma, claramente tenia frio.

Saque mi teléfono y use la aplicación GPS para deducir cuanto tiempo faltaba si seguíamos a este ritmo.

— una o dos horas si seguimos a este paso ¿Sucede algo? — Pronuncie regresando mi teléfono al bolsillo.

— Ha…hace fri…frio — Dijo Nelly tartamudeando, pero a su compañero Pokémon no le parecía afectar.

— ¿Solo eso? — Pronuncie mientras reía.

— No te burles, solo por que tu tienes con que taparte, deberías ser caballeroso y darme tu chamarra — Dijo volteando a ver a Glaceon, el cual miraba confundido a su entrenadora.

— De acuerdo— Dije dejando ambas mochilas en el suelo y sacándome la chamarra negra que traía para poder entregársela.

— Era broma — Dijo Nelly para evitar recibirla.

— No te preocupes tengo otra en mi mochila — Conteste estirando mi mano con la prenda en mano.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me das la otra? — Pronuncio mientras tomaba la chamarra.

— Por que esta me la puse hoy. La otra lleva ya 2 días sin lavar — Pronuncie sacando la chamarra sucia de mi mochila, empezaba a pensar que necesitaba más que solo 2 mudas.

La chica no dijo más y se puso la chamarra sin chistar. Hice lo mismo pero con la chamarra sucia.

Después de eso tuvimos que salir casi corriendo, Teo y Mara ya nos habían dejado varios metros más atrás de los que ya estábamos y solo los percibíamos a la distancia.

Después de un largo viaje de casi 6 horas por fin llegábamos a Malvalona, lo primero que vimos fueron varias casas a la entrada de la ruta y tras avanzar unas cuantas calles más, esas casas fueron sustituidas por edificios altos y con varias ventanas, no por nada Malvalona era un digno lugar de recreación.

Un casino, varios cines, tiendas variadas para todos los gustos, varios centros de intercambio y lo mas notable de todo era que, todo estaba rodeado por un ambiente natural y agradable, todo un logro para una ciudad que hace unos años no tenia mucho que ofrecer al turismo de la región y solo era considerada "Una ciudad más".

Desafortunadamente con las condiciones del día había poca gente caminando por la calle y varios locales estaban cerrados, de esta forma no se podía disfrutar a plenitud la ciudad de la diversión, por a si decirlo.

Después de cruzar más de media ciudad llegamos al Centro Pokémon donde dormiríamos.  
Antes de entrar había varias enfermeras reunidas hablando calurosamente, pero se disiparon cuando entramos, una de ellas fue a Recepción, supongo que sabía a que veníamos.

Yo fui quien se acerco a hablar con la enfermera para pedir las habitaciones que ocuparíamos.

— Hola buenas tardes — Dije al acercarme a la enfermera.

— Hola buenas tardes ¿En que te puedo ayudar? — Comento muy amable como normalmente atendían las enfermeras.

— Quisiera 4 habitaciones individuales por favor — Conteste con una sonrisa

— Permíteme un segundo — Dijo mientras tomaba unas hojas y las revisaba — Me temo que todas han sido reservadas ya, pero aun tengo muchos cuartos dobles — Añadió mirándome a mí y a mis 3 acompañantes que hablaban tranquilos a unos metros de donde estaba.

— Bien, entonces que sean 2 cuartos dobles por favor — Comente un tanto decepcionado por la situación, quería dormir sin los balbuceos ocasionales de Teo.

— De acuerdo, solo llena el registro — Dijo entregándome 2 hojas con el mismo formulario de siempre — ¿No deseas que cure a tus Pokémon? — Añadió amablemente.

Me gire a ver a mis compañeros y les hice unas señas con los brazos para indicarles que vinieran.

Se acercaron cuestionándose por que los llame.

— ¿No quieren atención para sus Pokémon? — Les pregunte a mis amigos una vez que estuvieron cerca.

— No hemos combatido, ni nada por el estilo, no creo que la necesiten — Dijo Teo tranquilamente.

— Solo necesitan comer — Añadió Nelly.

— Entonces pueden dármelos para que les alimentemos, mientras tanto, ustedes se cambian la ropa mojada — Dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza y entregamos todas las ball, la enfermera tuvo que traer una charola por que no podría llevar todas las con las manos, después de eso y de llevarse a nuestros Pokémon me entrego 2 llaves cada una con un llavero que tenían grabado un numero.

— Cuartos 12 y 15, encargare a Chansey que les lleve un juego de toallas para que se sequen y laven su ropa. Recuerden la cena se sirve a las 8, los espero — Dijo muy amablemente la enfermera.

— Gracias — Asentí entregándole a Nelly la llave con el numero 12.

Los 4 nos encaminamos por el pasillo para ir a la sección de cuartos, naturalmente el cuarto numero 12 estaba antes a si que las chicas llegaron primero a su cuarto y se encerraron ahí.  
Teo y yo seguimos avanzando hasta la entrada con el número 15 grabado. Entramos y cada uno eligió cama, como era costumbre tome la cama de la izquierda dejando a Teo la derecha, solo arroje mi mochila al suelo y me saque la sudadera que venia bastante mojada.

— Sigue lloviendo — Dijo Teo mirando por la ventana.

— Si y parece que se pondrá peor — Comente mientras secaba mis tenis con una playera sucia que traía..

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta interrumpió la platica, Teo sin siquiera haberse sacado la camisa abrió la puerta.

De ella un Chansey con un gorro de enfermera se asomaba con unas toallas en brazos, las cuales entrego a Teo y acto seguido se marcho tranquila.

— Vale iré a lavar todo esto y esperar que se seque — Dije tomando la mitad de las toallas que Teo tenia y llevando en mi mochila toda la ropa y los tenis, Solo dejando el Pokédex , el teléfono y la libreta en el cuarto.

Acto seguido salí del cuarto para ir a la lavandería, estaba considerablemente cerca y no había nadie por los pasillos por lo que no había problema que solo saliera en toalla.

Una vez en lavandería deje todo junto en la lavadora y añadí ciclo de secado, era importante que la ropa estuviera seca lo más pronto posible.

Salí y me dirigí al baño, donde tome un merecido baño con agua caliente, aunque durante el trascurso de este no podía evitar recordar al Garchomp de Verdegal — ¿Qué habrá sido de el?  
— Me preguntaba, estaba en manos del profesor por lo que era seguro que estaba bien. Con esa tranquila idea seguí el baño ignorando el sonido de la lluvia sobre el techo del centro.

Tarde media hora en bañarme y otros 15 minutos en ir por mi ropa y cambiarme. Ya estaba listo a si que fui por mis Pokémon antes de regresar al cuarto.

Teo no estaba cuando regrese a si que supuse que fue al baño o a lavandería, pensaba en ir con las chicas pero no quería interrumpir a si que solo me recosté en la cama para descansar tranquilo y ojear noticias en internet por el teléfono.

Algunos artículos interesantes, pero que no llamaban mucho mi atención, a si que me dedique a buscar algunos videos que tuvieran relación con lo que vi de Arborada, últimamente lo había recordado mucho.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al observar infinidad de grabaciones amateur que mostraban a la criatura en los cielos de Arborada por la noche, llevándose Miltanks como si de muñecos se tratase, era impresionante pero a la vez me aterraba la idea de un Pokémon tan grande.

Deje el teléfono al ver que ya eran 7: 49 p.m. pues la cena se serviría pronto. Me levante para acomodar las cosas y salir, me tope con Teo al salir del cuarto, el cual me dijo que lo esperase.

Me quede afuera y unos 5 minutos después salió ya cambiado.

Nos encaminamos por el pasillo por el cual habíamos llegado y tocamos a la puerta del cuarto numero 12.

— ¿Ya están listas? — Pregunte desde afuera.

— Ya vamos — Contesto una voz femenina, por el ruido que causaba la lluvia no pude identificar de quien había sido.

Pocos segundos después salieron las 2 chicas del cuarto y nos encaminamos hasta el comedor.  
Cenamos sin problemas y sin complicaciones. Terminamos y los demás fueron por sus Pokémon a recepción, después de eso nos dividimos y fuimos cada quien a nuestras habitaciones. Un día tranquilo como pocos.

Ya en el cuarto, Teo estaba jugando con eevee y yo simplemente recostado pensando. La lluvia continuaba cayendo pero ahora en menor cantidad.

— ¡Necesitas un Eevee, son tan lindos y tan divertidos! — Dijo Teo mientras le rascaba la panza a su Pokémon.

— No — Reí tranquilo — No me llevo bien con los tipo normal — Añadí tranquilo.

— Pero si los tipo normal son lo de los más tranquilos y capaces — Dijo alzando a eevee.

— Tal vez capture uno. En fin, ya me iré a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansado — Dije regresando a mi cama y acostándome.

— Bien buenas noches — Dijo Teo regresando a eevee a su ball y dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunte curioso al Pelinegro.

— Voy a tomar algo con Mara — Dijo tímidamente, como si quisiera que no me enterara.

— Bien — Reí con un tono burlón — Y eras tu el que me reclamaba por Nelly — Añadí con risas.

— Ya duérmete — Dijo abriendo la puerta.

— De acuerdo, ve con cuidado — Le dije aún burlándome.

— Si mamá — Dijo sarcásticamente al salir.

Yo solo podía pensar en lo relajante que seria poder dormir un rato sin nadie molestando y la lluvia como arrullo, era muy lindo poder descansar de esa forma. .

— Seguramente Nelly piensa lo mismo — Pensé entre risas y pocos minutos después caí dormido por el cansancio, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de apagar la luz o de quitarme los tenis.

Entre sueños escuche un par de golpes en la ventana y el techo, no era la lluvia lo del techo, parecía pasos, pero simplemente no pude prestar atención.

Me desperté violentamente, estaba muy alterado y estaba sudando, era como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla pero, no recordaba nada.

La lluvia había empeorado al grado de volverse una tormenta, el agua golpeaba la ventana y el techo violentamente, algunos rayos iluminaban la oscura habitación que por alguna razón estaba en penumbras.

— ¿Pero que… — Intente decir pensando que Teo ya había regresado y había sido el quien apagara las luces de la habitación.

Pero no era a si, otro rayo más cercano ilumino perfectamente la habitación y me dejo ver que su cama estaba aún tendida, mire mi reloj algo sorprendido por su ausencia.

— 1:45 a.m. — Pronuncie bajamente. Ya era muy tarde para que no hubiera regresado. Me levante y me senté a la orilla de la cama tratando de que mi cerebro pasara de modo apagado a encendido para poder pensar con claridad.

La lluvia continuaba con su azote y en todo el centro no se dejaba oír algún otro ruido, levante la mirada a donde estaba el pagador y trate de enfocar mi mirada para ver si estaba encendido o apagado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una luz se asomo por la entrada, era pequeña la luz, como de una linterna.

La puerta se abrió en su totalidad y dejo entrar una silueta femenina, que efectivamente llevaba una linterna en la mano derecha y recargaba su cuerpo en la ahora cerrada puerta.

— Perdón ¿Te desperté? — Pronuncio una voz, era Nelly pero ¿Qué hacia aquí?

— No te preocupes ya estaba despierto — Pronuncie suavemente.

— Que bien, Mara no ha regresado y me da cosa estar sola — Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a mi cama y se sentaba junto a mí.

— Y ¿Por que simplemente no vas a ver tele a recepción? — Pregunte con una sonrisa mientras me alumbraba con su linterna.

— No seas tonto, ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si no hay luz? ¿Por qué crees que traigo la linterna? —Pronuncio mientras movía violentamente la linterna para hacer énfasis en ella.

— Lo siento, acabo de despertar — Pronuncie mientras me tallaba los ojos y me acostaba de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿Te molesta que me quede? — Pregunto curiosa Nelly.

— Para nada, también me empiezo a sentir solo sin Teo — Comente con una pequeña risa.

— Bien — Dijo mientras se recostaba y se recargaba en mi, me quede sin aliento por un segundo, no podía ignorar que ella era linda y en ocasiones no podía evitar verla de cierta manera.

La lluvia proseguía azotando el centro y posiblemente toda la ciudad, si no es que gran parte de la región. Lo peor de todo esto era que, Teo ni Mara estaban, aún a si no podía evitar que la situación se me hiciera familiar de alguna forma. Me recordaba algo pero no podía concebirlo.

Estaba aún un poco dormido, pero de todas formas esto era como un déjà vu, mi mente trabaja a marchas forzadas para saber por que la situación se me hacia tan familiar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Dijo muy altera Nelly levantándose y apuntando la linterna a la ventana.  
Mire la ventana desde la cama y no había nada anormal.

— Tal vez un Taillow perdido — Pronuncie tranquilo.

— Si, pero era muy grande — Dijo confundía mientras se volvía a acostar.

— Odio la oscuridad es tan, fea, no sabes que hay en ella — Pronuncio mientras un escalofrió la recorría, pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció al decir eso.

Con esas palabras mi mente logro hacer una conexión de ideas y el recuerdo de Petalia me vino inmediatamente.

Por esa razón esto se me hacia tan familiar, en Petalia ocurrió esto, primero se fue la luz y después ese Pokémon ataco, pero en aquella ocasión Kirlia me advirtió, pero aquí no, de igual manera me sentía un tanto incomodo con la situación tan familiar.

— Vamos a recepción ¿Te parece? — Le dije un poco angustiado a Nelly.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Me interrogo.

— Nada, quiero ver algo — Comente. Nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación con Nelly alumbrando el camino.

En los pasillos no había gente y solo se podía oír el agua azotando en el techo, además los rayos le daban un toque bastante lúgubre al lugar.

Llegamos a recepción y Nelly se sentó en una silla, por mi parte fui a la entrada pues tenia la duda si el corte había sido en toda la ciudad o solo en el centro.

Al parecer fue lo primero pues no se veía nada y el alumbrado público no servía, me tranquilice un poco al ver esto, ya estaba más seguro de que se trataba de una falla en el sistema eléctrico de la ciudad, lo cual también era raro.

Si Malvalona tiene algo, es que su sistema eléctrico siempre funciona, y solo en casos extremos deja de funcionar, pero esta tormenta no era nada, ¿Por qué el corte?

Deje esos pensamientos de lado y me dirigía donde Nelly, mire de reojo a la enfermera la cual se veía algo alterada, pero no debía ser nada.

— Y ¿Qué querías ver? — Pregunto curiosa Nelly cuando me senté.

— Nada, solo quería salir, no me gusta estar encerrado — Conteste mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella respondía igualmente y se acerco a mi hombro para recargar la cabeza.

A pesar de que era una noche tétrica, la estaba pasando muy bien, tenia cierta calma que hace mucho no sentía, tal vez debería dejar de preocuparme tanto por las cosas y no dudar de los sucesos. Era una noche que no olvidaría fácilmente.

— ¡Alexia! — Interrumpió el grito de una enfermera. Ambos nos giramos curiosos para saber que ocurría.

La enfermera de turno también se giro sorprendida buscando el origen del grito. Una enfermera más interrumpió en recepción y fue directo con la enfermera que estaba de turno, ambas comenzaron a charlar.

Se veían preocupadas por alguna causa. Me dio mala espina que la enfermera se viera tan alterada, pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar.

Una vez que terminaron de charlar la enfermera de nombre Alexia se acerco rápidamente hacia nosotros.

— Disculpen, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algún Pokémon eléctrico? — Pregunto preocupada la enfermera.

— No — Contestamos al unisonó.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto curiosa Nelly.

— Hace unos días hubo un torneo Pokémon entre algunas tiendas y varios Pokémon resultaron graves, los cuales estamos atendiendo aquí, pero sin luz no podemos mantenerlos bien. — Dijo lamentándose la enfermera.

— ¿Necesita Pokémon eléctricos para las maquinas cierto? — Volvió a preguntar a Nelly.

— Si, pero parece que nadie tiene uno — Dijo desconfiada la enfermera.

— ¿Puede decirme donde esta el generador auxiliar? Tal vez logre hacerlo andar — Comente mientras me ponía de pie.

— Oh gracias, pero no. El generador de la ciudad y el auxiliar se encuentra cruzando el lago de la ruta 110, no quisiera que te arriesgaras, además ya enviaron algunos técnicos al centro para montar un generador improvisado, pero me temo que si tardan más, algunos Pokémon no pasen la noche— Comento dudando la enfermera.

— Y ¿Que necesitaría para reactivar el generador de la ciudad? — Pregunte curioso.

— Pues…— Intento decir la enfermera, pero el sonido de la puerta azotándose interrumpió.

— ¡Enfermera! — Dijo un hombre que se recargaba en la puerta.

— Oh mi dios ¿Esta bien? — Dijo la enfermera acercándose para atenderlo.

— Si…soy de la central…la camioneta no puede llegar hasta aquí, se… estanco a varias calles y no… no podemos traer el equipo para montar el generador — Pronuncio el cansado hombre.

La enfermera se acerco y le ayudo a caminar, seguro había venido corriendo para avisar.

— Nelly ¿Mara dejo sus ball? — Pregunte discretamente a la chica.

— Si, ¿Por qué? — Pregunto dudosa.

— Trae a Lapras, rápido — Ordene a la chica, la cual salió corriendo a su cuarto.

— ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? — Esos Pokémon no van aguantar sin las maquinas — Dijo la enfermera muy preocupada mientras ayudaba a sentar al hombre.

— ¿Usted puede reactivar el generador de la ciudad? — Pregunte serio al hombre.

— Si, los Pokémon que viven ahí darían la energía para reactivarlo, yo solo lo configuraría, pero no podremos cruzar el lago en bote con esta tormenta. — Dijo desilusionado el hombre.

— Yo lo llevare, no se preocupe por cruzar el lago — Dije pensativo.

— Y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? — Pregunto incrédulo aquel hombre.

— Iremos en un Lapras — Comente muy seguro de lo que decía.

— Bien — Comento el hombre antes de ponerse de pie.

— Aquí tienes — Interrumpió Nelly algo cansada por la carrera.

— Gracias — Conteste tomando la ball en mis manos.

— ¿Listo muchacho? — Pregunto el hombre.

— Si — Conteste y ambos nos encaminamos a la salida del centro, abrimos la puerta e intentamos salir.

— !Alto! voy contigo — Grito Nelly corriendo hacia nosotros.

— No Nelly, es peligroso, no te preocupes por mí, tu solo esperame por favor — Dije serio mientras me daba la vuelta, ella solo se resigno y espero.

— De acuerdo, te esperare – Cambiando su semblante para parecer feliz, le respondi con una sonrisa antes de salir.

La tormenta azotaba la ciudad, el suelo estaba resbaloso y solo la luz de la luna acompañada de ocasionales rayos alumbraba nuestro camino, casi 30 minutos después de que salimos del centro llegamos al lago.

Libere a lapras en el bravo lago que se alzaba ante nosotros.

— Necesito que nos lleves al otro lado por favor — Le dije al Pokémon azul.

Este asintió algo dudoso, era obvio yo no era su entrenador, pero posiblemente obedeció por que fui yo quien le ayudo cuando lo encontramos mal herido.

El lapras se giro y nos permitió subir a su lomo, el camino fue muy movido y bastante mojado.  
El lago se sacudía violentamente con olas bastante grandes, a pesar de que lapras no tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido curado esta bien.

— ¡Vamos amigo, tu puedes! — Gritaba mientras me aferraba a su cuello y lo motivaba a seguir adelante, el otro tipo se sostenía de sus picos para evitar caer al lago.

Después de un agitado viaje, por fin cruzamos el lago, regrese a lapras a su ball y lo coloque con las demás.

Entramos por un pasaje y nos acercamos a una enorme puerta de metal que estaba abierta.

— Esta abierta — Dijo nervioso el hombre.

— ¿Qué tiene? — Pregunte curioso

— Esta puerta siempre debe estar cerrada, no entiendo — Dijo antes de entrar en la estructura.

Bajamos por unas escaleras y recorrimos algunos pasillos, el lugar era más tétrico que el centro Pokémon, oscuro y con el sonido metálico a cada paso, además era perturbador lo que dijo sobre que la puerta siempre debe estar cerrada. Eso quería decir que alguien provoco el apagón.

Llegamos a un enorme cuarto que tenia el enorme generador en medio, el hombre encendió una linterna y se acerco para ver mejor.

Después de que cuchicheara un poco con la computadora, el generador soltó algo parecido a un rugido, indicando que volvía a funcionar.

— Tardara un rato en dar energía a la ciudad, pero el centro Pokémon ya ha de tener energía, será mejor que nos vayamos— Pronuncio el hombre una vez que el generador volvió a andar

A si fue, nos retiramos de la habitación y recorrimos un par de pasillos hasta la salida.

Para nuestra suerte la lluvia se había calmado mucho, al grado de ser solo una llovizna. Libere a lapras para que nos llevara de nueva cuenta a la orilla.

Un viaje tranquilo ahora alumbrado por unas cuantas luces de la ciudad.

— ¿Quién crees que haya parado el generador? — Pregunte al hombre mientras cruzábamos la mitad del lago.

— No lo sé, tal vez alguien quería robar el casino — Dijo mirando el agua.

No hicimos más comentarios hasta que llegamos a la orilla, regrese a lapras y nos fuimos corriendo al centro Pokémon para ver como estaba la situación ahí, esperando que no hubiera ocurrido nada grave.

Mientras corría no podía evitar tener cierto miedo y nerviosismo por lo que podría pasar, no era nada lindo estar cerca cuando dicen que un Pokémon muere, con suerte ninguno había perecido esa noche.

Y aún que Gardervoir no había sentido nada extraño, temía lo peor, que el corto no fuera para asaltar el casino si no el centro Pokémon.

Estábamos a una calle del centro Pokémon justo en la calle que da a la ruta 118.

— Ya estamos… — Intento decir el hombre que venia detrás de mi, pero callo muy bruscamente.

— ¿Que sucede? — Dije girándome

Quede en shock al ver al hombre tirado en la banqueta, parecía que se había resbalado.

Algo de entre las sombras me golpeo en el brazo, dolió poco pero me hizo caer. Mire estupefacto una figura demasiado familiar, pero era mucho mas grande de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí — Grite furioso

Un gran empujón fue lo que sentí, era como cuando usaba telepatía, pero había sido 10 veces más fuerte, tanto que me arrastro por el suelo mojado unos centímetros.

Este no era el Pokémon que me enfrentaba, era uno mayor, pero de la misma especie ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

— A si que eres tu de quien ella habla tanto — Dijo un voz gruesa casi macabra, que era adornada con el frio de la noche y las gotas de lluvia azotando en el suelo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunte mientras me levantaba, ya no tenia miedo, si había aprendido algo era que, de nada servía acobardarse.

— Vaya, eres impertinente mocoso humano — Dijo la voz.

— Si fuera por mí ya estarías muerto, pero ella quiere verte sufrir — Contesto con alegría la voz.

Mi sangre empezaba a hervir, ya no, no podía aguantar. Odiaba a ese Pokémon sobre cualquier cosa, me lastimo a mí, lastimo a demasiadas personas, mato a muchos Pokémon inocentes y lastimo a Mara quien era la que menos lo merecía.

"Ella" entonces ¿Quién era el y que tenia que ver?

— ¿Qué tal el encuentro con Garchomp? Veo que lograste calmar al pobre — Dijo con un tono de satisfacción.

— ¡¿Tu lo provocaste?! — Pregunte alterado.

— Fue tan sencillo, el pobre odia a su entrenador y fue fácil hacerle creer que estaba en la ciudad — Soltó una risa — Pero fuiste capaz de controlarlo con tus amiguitos. Dime, ¿llegaras a tiempo para salvarlos a ellos? No te preocupes por mí, te esperare en ese lugar al que llaman Arborada. — Comento como si presumiera sus actos.

Un trueno azoto muy cerca, el destello me deslumbro unos segundos, cuando mire ese Pokémon ya no estaba, había dicho que tenia que salvar a mis amigos, tenia que llegar lo más rápido posible al centro Pokémon.

Fui a donde el hombre yacía inconsciente y logre despertarlo, una vez que se puso de pie, salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, tenia que llegar ya.

La puerta de la entrada del centro estaba rota, sangre marcaba el contorno de los vidrios y se diluía con el agua al tocar el suelo. Entre con mucho miedo de lo que me pudiera encontrar.

La luz de recepción ya estaba encendida, pero dejaba ver un horrible camino de sangre que venia de los pasillos hasta la salida, parecía que mucha sangre se estanco en el centro de la habitación.

Cruce con cuidado de no resbalarme hasta el otro lado, no veía a Nelly por ninguna parte y me empecé a preocupar, tenia planeado dirigirme a su cuarto donde pensé que estaría pero una voz del otro lado de recepción interrumpió mi trayecto.

— Lo siento tanto — Dijo una voz femenina detrás mío, me gire más que angustiado a ver de quien era…


End file.
